El Secreto De La Mansión Heshikiri
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Alguien se trae algo entre patas... 0 Japón pasa por una época en la cual lo victoriano es lo normal, pero un pueblo destaca y es porque la mayoría de sus habitantes son gente de dinero, sin embargo en una de las mansiones algo turbio se esconde.
1. Discovery

**Basado en la recopilación y adaptación del cuento "Barba Azul" por** **Charles Perrault.**

 **Se trata de un cuento infantil (un poco crudo si lo analizamos un poquito), pero como me gusto y me acorde decidí hacer una versión muy al estilo Reino del revés –o sea a mi estilo, bien underground, se me salió lo chaca-, pero bueno eh**

 **aquí otra de mis locuras con respecto a Token Ranbu, últimamente ando muy alucinógena con los chicos, es que olfateo demasiado amor entre todos ellos.**

 **XD**

 **Esta vez le toca a Ishikirimaru y Aoe Nikkari, pensaba hacerlo KiyomitsuxYasusada, pero ya he publicado fics de ellos así que creí más justo hacerlo de otros.**

 **Antes de que enciendan las antorchas y comiencen a perseguirme léanlo completo, al final se aclararán algunas dudas.**

 **Este fic al igual que otros, serán algo así como SPECIAL de "La Vida En La Ciudadela" por lo tanto estén al pendientes, porque se hará alusión en ese fic, de estos "Especiales".**

 **¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **~Discovery~**

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la ciudadela, algunas más agradables y otras no tanto, pero como el gran equipo que eran, no les tomaba mucho recuperarse.

—Su excelencia. — Llamó Kawaki a un joven de cabello castaño.

— ¿Si, señorita? — Atendía al llamado de su ahora maestra, aunque más bien eran ellos los que le enseñaban.

— ¿Podrías ir a ayudar a Hasebe y a Nikkari?, creo que los caballos se le están revelando al Olivo. — Dijo en un claro tono de burla.

Y era cierto, Aoe no tenía problema alguno con el cuidado de los caballos y Hasebe a quien ella llamaba "Olivo", pues… últimamente nadie lo estaba respetando.

El mayor asintió y se dirigió al establo. Los caballos tampoco eran lo de él, pero bueno ya lo había dicho Iwatoshi, "siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender", y desde que había llegado a la ciudadela había aprendido muchas cosas aparte de rezar.

Iba llegando a la puerta del establo cuando…

—Te saldrán unas arrugas horribles y él no te va a querer. — Era la voz de Aoe, últimamente le había agarrado cariño a eso de molestar a Hasebe y el otro menso que caía en su juego, irónico, para ser alguien que se jactaba de ser razonable y no un débil metal, parecía que Aoe le tomaba el pelo con toda la facilidad del mundo.

— _¿Querer?_ — Se quedó pensativo Ishikirimaru.

— ¿Tú que vas a saber? — Replicó el otro. —Por más que le haces propuestas indecorosas él no cae en tus tretas. — Expuso su muy claro y valido punto.

Bien, Ishikirimaru no era un chismoso, de hecho pecaba de ingenuo, tanto así que ya todos le aplicaban bromas de doble sentido y el chico no detectaba las malas intenciones de absolutamente nadie, era dulzura e inocencia andante. Pero algo le intrigaba y eso era el por quien se estaban peleando, porque definitivamente se estaban peleando por alguien y ese alguien era un chico.

Entró al establo y se ocultó, parecía que la suerte le sonreía, pues los otros dos no se percataron de su presencia.

—Ishikirimaru es muy inocente y eso me gusta de él. — Confesó Aoe sonriendo dulcemente mientras cepillaba a Kohibari.

El mencionado dio un pequeño brinco y sintió su cara arder. — _¿Qué?_ — Elevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y las sintió plenamente calientes. — _¿Qué raro?, no me siento enfermo, ayer me reviso el joven Yagen y me dijo que estaba bien de salud._

Oh Ishikirimaru, era tan inocente que hasta confundía la vergüenza con una posible enfermedad.

—Deberías dejarlo en paz. — Esta vez habló Hasebe, se le notaba molesto, o al menos Ishikirimaru así lo interpreto. —Él merece a alguien mejor.

— _¿Alguien mejor?_ — Nuevamente prestó atención a lo que decían los otros dos.

—Y... ¿tú eres ese alguien? — Cuestionó el peliverde.

Definitivamente ya no necesitaba escuchar más, entendía todo, él era el chico por quien peleaban.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Gritó sin titubeo alguno.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

Cosa que obligó a Ishikirimaru a salir de su pensamiento y a caer en que se había delatado, y ahora su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

Sabía lo que los otros dos le cuestionarían, pero no podía decirles que casualmente escuchó un comentario de ellos y decidió escuchar el resto de la conversación, no se la iban a perdonar y siendo honesto, ni él podía creer que se atreviera a escuchar una conversación ajena.

Decidió salir de su escondite, para evitar un poco el interrogatorio. Sin embargo en cuanto sintió la mirada de los otros dos ocultó la mirada.

Oh, cielos ahora estaba hecho un auténtico lío, ¿qué iba a decirles?, ¿cómo se justificaría?, ¿por qué se hacía tantas preguntas?, oh si tan sólo hubiese hecho lo que Kawaki le pidió esto no le estaría pasando.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de sus acciones tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y se revolvió un poco sus castaños cabellos, a la vez que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Viendo el pequeño espectáculo estaba una de los zorritos de la ciudadela. Quien sonreía al ver al pobre castaño "sufrir".

— ¿Ishikirimaru? — Le llamó dulcemente. — ¿Te duele la cabeza? — Se acercó al castaño, elevó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la cabeza del Odachi, comenzando a acariciar suavemente el cabello de este.

Ishikirimaru, abrió los ojos y se topó un ojo color ámbar que le miraba detenidamente, en su interior algo se removió al sentir aquel suave tacto sobre su cabellera. —Aoe. — Susurró. Y ahora sus mejillas se coloreaban con un rojo, ligeramente más claro que el que usaba Kashu en sus uñas. Ahora sentía la cara más caliente. —E-e-est-toy... bien. — Habló con dificultad, en su vida había tartamudeado tanto como en ese momento, bajo sus manos y de manera inconsciente las puso sobre su pecho, aquella acción le permitió sentir su corazón que latía de manera extremadamente rápida.

—Nikkari, deja de molestarlo. — Dijo Hasebe, mientras apartaba de forma brusca al peliverde del castaño.

El olivo clavo su mirada en el Odachi, cosa que le puso aún más nervioso.

—La S-s-señorita, Kawaki... — La voz se le cortaba a pesar de que se esforzaba por hablar claro, tomó un respiro y una vez que se cercioró de estar más calmado continúo. —Me pidió que les ayudase con los caballos. — Dijo abriéndose camino entre ellos.

A paso apresurado llegó hasta Mochizuki, uno de los caballos cuya llegada era reciente, era el caballo más joven y también el más desconfiado, por lo cual era el terror de varios de los Token Danshi, y con las únicas personas con las que estaba tranquilo era con Kawaki, Tsurumaru, Aoe y él, sin mencionar a los Tanto.

—Tranquilo. — Pidió amablemente, mientras se acercaba dispuesto a acariciar al equino.

— _Ishikirimaru es tan amable, incluso con los animales._ — Pensó el olivo, mientras se embelesaba al ver como el caballo cedía ante la petición del otro.

Cosa que le incómodo al Wakizashi y le obligó a mirar a otro lado, no quería ser de esas personas que se ponían celosos hasta de la sombra del ser amado.

Continuaron con el cuidado de los caballos, hasta dejarlos en óptimas condiciones y por supuesto quedando hasta el copete de mugre, —lo natural después de que Hasebe tratase de acariciar a Mochizuki y este se pusiese como loco y tirase todo lo que estuviese a su paso, ellos incluidos— ahora en su habitación se encontraba Aoe, vistiéndose.

Bueno era más correcto decir que se estaba desenredando el cabello. En esa misma habitación estaba un castaño, atándose el obi. Mientras seguía sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No podía mirar a su compañero de habitación.

Aoe había notado cierta evasión por parte del castaño por lo que optó por tratar de entablar conversación alguna. —Ishi...

— ¡Hermano! — Entró a la habitación un pequeño de 123 cm.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron. —Imanotsurugi. — Dijeron al unísono.

Ishikirimaru observó con detenimiento a su hermanito, parecía que este iba a llorar. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó amablemente.

A lo que recibió como respuesta un fuerte abrazo de su hermanito.

— ¡Es un tonto! — Dijo ocultando su rostro.

— _Se peleó con Iwatoshi._ — Ya sabía cómo eran esos dos, aunque últimamente se estaban peleando mucho, y si tenía que ser honesto, era Imanotsurugi el que estaba muy sensible. — _¿Acaso… abran dado un paso más en su relación?_ — Se preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hermanito.

—Quizás me meta en donde no me llaman, pero... ¿qué ocurrió? — Oh Aoe, siempre al pendiente de sus cuñados, —aunque claro estos no sabían que lo eran, ni siquiera Ishikirimaru sabía que era su esposito, pero bueno—.

El pequeño respiró profundo y se decidió a hablar. —Iwa...

— ¿Por qué siempre sales sin que terminemos de hablar? — Era Iwatoshi.

El pequeño lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a ocultarse en su hermano, al Odachi y Wakizashi sólo les escurrió una gotita por la nuca.

 **~En El Patio~**

Caminaba sin rumbo un hombre de cabello color oliva, había salido con cara de pocos amigos desde que habían acabado con los caballos.

— ¿Hasebe?

Detuvo su paso al escuchar que le llamaban.

—Señorita. — Dijo entre dientes.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, normalmente el olivo se ponía a decir un montón de cosas y a preguntarle muchas más.

— ¿Qué te pasa hombre? — Preguntó burlona.

Hasebe por su parte se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado. —No es nada. — Habló después de un pequeño carraspeo.

La Saniwa río ante el cuidado comportamiento del chico.

—Mochizuki nos dio una arrastrada a los tres. — Dijo para evitar que se le cuestionase.

— ¿Mochizuki? — Dijo incrédula. —Pero si Mochizuki ama a Ishikirimaru y a Nikkari, que te arrastrará a ti no es novedad. — Explicó lo que todo el mundo sabía. Rápidamente notó la incomodidad en el olivo. — ¿Los lastimó? — Preguntó, acercándose al olivo para revisarlo, aunque fuese sólo de vista.

—Estamos bien, sólo nos ensuciamos un poco. — Dijo poniendo sus manos frente a la chica para frenarla.

—Ok. — Dijo ella.

—Si me permite, debo limpiarme. — Dijo el olivo esperando no sonar grosero.

—Está bien, ve. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Hasebe hizo una reverencia y partió a su habitación. — _Anda raro._

Llegando con una sonrisa en el rostro aparecía la misma zorrito que antes había observado todo el show.

—Esto se pondrá bueno. — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

El comentario ya de por si había llamado la atención de la Saniwa, pero ver la sonrisa de María le intrigo aún más.

— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente, María? — Preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja y mirando de forma cómplice a la cuadrúpeda.

Pregunta que sólo logró ensanchar la sonrisa de la otra. —Ya te lo dijo Hasebe. — Dijo de forma cantarina y dio marcha.

Kawaki suspiró derrotada, María traía algo entre patas, pero no sabía exactamente que era. El día trascurrió al igual que los otros, bueno, a excepción de dos que estaban... ¿divorciados?, para todo caso ese día no había habido señal del ejército y tampoco había salido nadie a expediciones. Por lo que el día pasó sin más.

 **~En La Habitación De Ishikirimaru Y Aoe~**

—Buenas noches. — Se despidió un Odachi de uno de sus compañeros y entró a la habitación.

Tan pronto como entró escuchó unas palmaditas, miró por inercia y notó a un peliverde que estaba acostado mirándole de forma indecorosa —mirada que pasó desapercibida para Ishikirimaru, naturalmente—.

—Está haciendo un poco de frío, ¿verdad? — Habló el castaño, recobrando su postura de siempre, él era el tipo de persona que le daba prioridad a otros, y en ese momento no era tan distinto, estaba preocupado por los otros dos, sabía lo que sentían cada uno de ellos.

—Algo. — Recibió de respuesta. —Pero... — Aquello llamó la atención del castaño. —Esta noche, no sentirás frío en cuanto te metas a mi futon... — Dijo usando un tono que cualquier otra persona catalogaría de indecoroso, pero no el bonachón de Ishikirimaru, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué cosas dice Aoe? — Dijo sonriendo, justo de esa manera que no hacia otra cosa más que posicionarlo en lo más profundo del corazón del contrario. —El futon es muy pequeño. — Respondió de manera inocente, bueno mejor dicho a su manera.

Acomodó su futon y se dispuso a descansar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado.

—Buenas noches, Aoe.

—Buenas noches. _Descansa mi amor._

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que toda la ciudadela quedase en absoluto silencio.

 **~En Otro Lado De La Ciudadela~**

En la habitación de la Saniwa estaba la misma junto a un trio de zorritos de los cuales 2 estaban en un profundo sueño, mientras que ella y el otro permanecían despiertos, estaban buscando algo o mejor dicho armando conjeturas, algo que les dijese más sobre el origen del ejército.

—Ya deberías dormir. — Dijo Konnosuke.

—Yo no necesito dormir, yo necesito respuestas. — Dijo mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida, el silencio del lugar le hacía querer caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y de tanto, Morfeo lo logró. La chica se había recostado para descansar un poco y término quedándose dormida.

—Ha. — Soltó un suspiro. —Eres una tontinta. — Dijo en un tono un poco dulce, se tomó la libertad de tomar su forma Kemono, tomó a la chica en brazos y la depositó en el futon de ella, para después taparla con una manta que ya hacia doblada sobre una caja.

— ¡Beso! — Se escuchó un gritillo, mismo que hizo que Konnosuke diese un breve salto.

Rápidamente viró hacia su espalda y ahí estaba María quien lo veía de manera cómplice. Konnosuke refunfuñó un poco. —Cállate, vas a despertarlas. — Dijo haciendo referencia a Miki, Chizuru y a Kawaki.

—Me callaré, sólo si la besas. — Dijo señalando con la mirada a Kawaki.

Cosa que hizo a Konnosuke sonrojarse a más no poder. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ceder pero, sabía que si lo hacía María no le dejaría vivir tranquilo, por lo que volvió a su forma animal —ósea que se hizo zorro de nuevo— y optó por ir con las otras dos a dormir, ignorando olímpicamente a María.

Esta sonrió victoriosa. — _Bien, no la beso, pero tampoco dijo que no lo haría._

¡Tuche!

 **~En La Habitación De Ishikirimaru Y Aoe~**

Ambos jóvenes estaban dormidos, pero el castaño se removía ligeramente, al punto de despertar, sintiendo un poco reseca la garganta.

— _Normalmente no haría esto, pero de verdad necesitó un vaso de agua._ — No quería hacerlo, su futon estaba muy calientito y si se levantaba se enfriaría, pero necesitaba el agua o su garganta la pagaría y lo que es peor, terminaría despertando a Aoe a consecuencia de la tos.

Sin muchas ganas se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Notó que había alguien afuera y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a inspeccionar, fue mucho su alivio al notar que era Kasen quien colgaba la capa recién lavada de Yamanbagiri, soltó un suave suspiro.

— _¿En qué estoy pensando?, el ejército jamás llegaría aquí._ — Pensó auto-regañándose, decidió continuar su camino hacia la cocina, realmente la ciudadela estaba muy callada, sonrió al sentir la paz del lugar, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina y sigilosamente la abrió, no quería despertar a nadie, tomó un vaso y lo llenó con un poco de agua para después llevarlo hasta sus labios, sin embargo algo le extraño. — _Está haciendo frío, el agua no debería estar tibia._ — Aquella idea le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrió. — _¡Cálmate Ishikirimaru!_ — Respiró lo más profundo que pudo para poder relajarse. — _De seguro estoy un poco alterado por lo que ocurrió hoy, sí, eso debe ser._ — Trataba de auto convencerse de aquello.

* * *

 **¿Quién quiere que empiece el desvergue?  
Yo~~~**

 **Ok, sé que los Sanjo no se llaman entre sí "hermano", pero es mi fic y se la pelan todos!**

 **A partir de aquí no verán notas iniciales o finales a sólo ser, que lo considere necesario, pero trataré de que todo quede claro para evitar royos y si no, pueden dejar un mensajito o comentario ya se aquí o en mis redes con una captura de la parte que les confundio :3**


	2. Return

**~Return~**

De una enorme y lujosa mansión salió un joven de estatura baja y cabellos plata-cenizo, quien con sumo cuidado sacaba una pequeña maleta, miró a los alrededores en busca de algo o alguien, sin embargo no había nadie —lo normal siendo las 3 de la mañana—.

Sin demorarse salió deprisa y corrió, perdiéndose así entre la oscuridad del bosque y el silencio de la madrugada, su desaparición no paso por desapercibida en el pueblo.

 **~0~**

—Bienvenidos a Tohitori. — Llamó una chica de cabello naranja quien estaba debajo de un gran letrero con el nombre del pueblo.

—Tohitori, ¿eh? — Desganado pensaba un joven de cabellos castaños, quien bajaba de la carroza mirando al letrero que se posaba frente a él, y arriba de la chica. —Jamás creí que volvería a este pueblo. — Sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente cristalinos, realmente no quería regresar a ese lugar, no era que lo odiara simplemente le traía malos recuerdos, de esos que duelen.

En Tohitori, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran personas distinguidas, eran muy pocas las personas en dicho pueblo que eran de procedencia humilde. Aun así era un lugar de lo más tranquilo, hubo una época en la que aquel pueblito se había convertido en un mar de llamas y muerte, aquella época le tocó verla y vivirla en carne propia, no sólo él, también sus hermanos, y ni que decir de su mejor amigo Shishio, él también la había pasado mal en aquel entonces.

— ¿Ishikirimaru? — Escuchó una voz que le sacó de sus turbios y tristes recuerdos.

— ¿Eh? — Balbuceó dirigiendo la mirada hacia su derecha, encontrándose así con su amiga de la infancia — y ex-pretendiente—.

— ¡Shizuka! — Llamó a la chica de ojos rosados y cabello plata, está por su parte sonrió amablemente y ladeó su cabeza, algo típico de ella.

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! — Dijo abrazando al chico.

Ishikirimaru se había ido de Tohitori desde hacía 13 años, había pasado mucho realmente, demasiadas cosas, tanto en Tohitori, como en la vida de Ishikirimaru, entre ello, el haberse casado y enterarse que su marido era nativo de Tohitori y que eso, le obligaría a regresar a aquel lugar.

Aunque ese dato lo iba a omitir, lo que menos quiera en ese momento era bajarle el buen ánimo a la chica, además quería platicar con ella, bueno también quería ver a sus hermanos, pero conociendo a ese trío, de seguro andarían por ahí trabajando o explorando, por lo que consideró que sería buena idea hablar amenamente con Shizuka, así que por nada del mundo dejaría que un mal pensamiento le arruinara la felicidad.

— ¿Lord Ishikirimaru? — Le llamó la chica que manejaba la carroza.

—Ah, perdone, ¿podría ir a la mansión? — Claramente estaba pidiendo que le dejaran ahí.

—Como guste. — Recibió como respuesta y acto seguido la carroza continuó su camino.

— ¿Cómo has estado Shizuka? — Habló el castaño.

— ¡Oh, querido! — Dijo ella sonriente. —Yo he estado muy bien, admitó que cuando te fuiste me dolió muchísimo.

Aquella confesión le cayó como un gancho al corazón, era cierto que él se había marchado sin dar explicaciones a nadie —bueno sólo a dos de sus hermanos, pero eso no amenoró el dolor de ellos—, por ello mucha gente comenzó a ver todo en tonos grises, Ishikirimaru era algo así como el rayito de luz en la oscuridad.

—Perdona. — Habló cabizbajo. —Pero no tuve la fuerza para seguir aquí, a pesar de que Tohitori comenzó a ser de nuevo un hermoso y pacifico pueblo, yo no podía borrar aquellas imágenes de mi mente y corazón. — Dijo sabiendo que aquello no justificaría su abandono y cobardía.

—No te preocupes, Kogitsunemaru me lo explicó todo. — Bueno, quizás Kogistunemaru se molestaría con ella por echarlo de cabeza, pero tampoco le agradaba ver al castaño cargando con una culpa que hasta cierto punto no debía existir. — ¡Venga! — Dijo tomando al castaño de la mano. —Hablemos en mi casa. — Lanzó la invitación, misma que el chico no rechazó.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la que ahora era la casa de Shizuka, ahí podrían hablar más y de manera más cómoda.

 **~En La Mansión Heshikiri~**

— ¿Lord Heshikiri? — Llamó a la puerta una de las criadas.

— ¡Adelante! — Respondió el mencionado, por lo que la chica entró al despacho del hombre. — ¿Qué ocurre, Terumi? — Dijo mirando a la chica.

—Ha llegado. — Dijo la chica, sabiendo que su amo sabía a quién se refería.

— ¿Esta en la mansión? — Preguntó tranquilo.

—Ah, no. — Contestó apenada. —Parece que ha hecho una amistad.

—Ya veo. — Dijo suavizando aún más la voz. —Por favor manda a alguien a que le espere y traiga a casa.

—Sí mi Lord. — Contestó y salió de la habitación.

—Gracias Dios, creí que le sería duro acoplarse a este pueblo. — Sonrió complacido.

Estaba tan ido en su pensamiento que no notó la presencia de alguien en su despacho.

—Olivo. — Dijo llamando su atención.

— ¿Cuándo mostraras respeto, Nozomi? — Dijo sin mirar, sabía que se trataba de la chica de cabellos lilas y ojos verde agua.

—Sabes que eso no pasara. — Contestó sínicamente, ella era así.

El otro soltó un suspiro. — ¿Llegó con bien?

—En efecto, aunque me sorprende que él no viniese, creo que huyo. — Dijo de forma burlona.

A lo que recibió una pequeña risa nasal. —Terumi ya me dijo que hizo una amistad.

Comentario que hizo que la chica de cabellos lilas pusiese mala cara, odiaba cuando no podía hacer rabiar al señor de la mansión. —Bueno, bueno, por lo que vi, esa chica ya le conocía.

— ¿Conocerlo? —Pensó intrigado. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah, bueno... ella le llamó por su nombre y él a ella también. — Dijo mirando el cauteloso, pero sospechoso comportamiento de su jefe.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? — Preguntó.

—Oí que le llamo Shizuka, pero no dijo su apellido. — Dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Al oír ese nombre se tranquilizó. —De seguro la conoció mientras estábamos en el pueblo Gambatori.

La chica sólo abría y cerraba sus ojos, dando a entender que no le entendía.

—Veras. — Dijo el hombre de cabellos olivo acomodándose en su asiento. —Muchos de los grandes comerciantes que hay en Japón son originarios de este pueblo. — La chica ladeó un poco su cabeza, no tenía mucho que ella y su hermano habían llegado a Tohitori, de eso hacía tres meses por lo que aún no ubicaba bien a todos los comerciantes. —La mujer con la que se encontró no es otra más que Shizuka la mejor cocinera y repostera de Japón, a pesar de que posee una estabilidad económica similar a la mía, vive de manera más sencilla.

— ¿Cómo sabe que se trata de la misma Shizuka? — Preguntó la chica. —Estoy segura de que no es la única mujer con ese nombre. — Dijo segura de sus palabras.

—Es cierto, pero sé que se trata de ella porque la vi, cuando estábamos en Gambatori, seguro se encontraron ahí y el verse de nuevo les dio la oportunidad de hablar más. — Dijo convencido.

— ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que se encontró con ella estando allá? — Volvió a cuestionar.

A lo que Hasebe sonrió. —Porque Ishikirimaru siempre cautiva a la gente con su amabilidad.

Eso le sonó a Nozomi como la explicación más pedorra de la historia, pero ya sabía que su jefe estaba loquito por su esposo, así que dejo el tema por la paz.

—Como sea — Habló el peli olivo. —Lleva sus cosas a mi habitación.

— ¿Ya te lo cogiste? — Soltó de golpe, cosa que hizo sonrojar al olivo.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! — Grito poniéndose de pie.

La chica sonreía mientras lo veía de manera cómplice.

— ¡Haz lo que te ordene! — Gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Cálmate vaselino! — Alzó la chica la voz. —Yo soy carrocera no criada.

— ¡Entonces que lo haga tu hermano!

—Él tampoco es criado, él es el encargado del cuidado de los caballos. — La chica tenía su carácter y hasta cierto punto ella tenía razón, hacía tres meses conoció al olivo y este notó el talento de ellos con los caballos, —bueno con los animales en general, y tomando en cuenta que los caballos muchas veces se le revelaban, no dudo en "contratarlos" — ella sabía que le debían mucho al hombre que estaba de pie atrás de aquel gran escritorio de madera de nogal, pero por otro lado no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que les volviesen a tratar mal.

El olivo —derrotado— soltó un suspiro. —Bueno, llama a Tsubaki.

—No soy tu mensajera.

Aquello le hinchó una venita en la frente. —Por favor. — Dijo entre dientes.

—Ah, ya vez que diferente. — Soltó burlona. —Quieres que ella arregle sus cosas en tu habitación, ¿cierto?

—Sí. — Refunfuñó.

—Ok, yo le digo. — Dijo saliendo del despacho. —Ah, por cierto... —Hizo una pauta para voltear a ver al olivo. —Ya llegaron los dos caballos. — Y sin más dejo al otro solo.

 **~En Casa De Los Mutsunokami~**

Sentados en una pequeña pero acogedora sala se encontraba un castaño y una peliplata, platicando y riendo.

—Nunca imagine que te casarías con Yoshiyuki. — Confesó el castaño.

Confesión que hizo que la chica riera. —Realmente es que le costó lo suyo. — Entre risa y risa el castaño miró por la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo.

— ¡Ya se ha hecho tarde! — Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No me digas que te vas, aun no llega Yoshiyuki! — Chilló la mujer.

—Perdona, mi esposo me está esperando. — Soltó de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Esposo? — Repitió ella.

—Oh, oh. — Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones y aun no sabía ni cómo empezar, incluso él seguía sin creer que estaba casado.

— ¡¿Por qué no me contaste nada?! — Volvió a chillar.

—Perdona. — Dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

—Bueno, estas aquí, así que podremos hablar otro día. — Si tenía que ser honesta Shizuka deseaba que Ishikirimaru le contase todo, pero también notó lo apurado que estaba, después de todo el chico aún seguía siendo el tipo de persona que ante ponía a los demás antes que a él.

—Prometo que en otra ocasión te contaré todo. — Dijo apenado

—De acuerdo. — Dijo sonriéndole.

El chico salió de la casa de la chica y se encontró con una carroza, misma que le tomó por sorpresa ya que era la misma en la que venía.

— ¿Lord Ishikirimaru? — Le llamó una chica de cabellos lilas.

—Ah, perdón me tarde y le han pedido que viniese por mí. — Dijo apenado.

—No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. — Le respondió la carrocera.

El chico regreso la mirada hacia su amiga. —Nos vemos. — Dijo despidiéndose de la chica.

—Sí.

—Esto... — Ambos voltearon a ver a la carrocera. — ¿Esta es la tienda Mutsunokami? — Preguntó dudosa.

—Así es. — Respondió Shizuka.

La carrocera bajó y se acercó a la mujer. —Disculpe, ¿aún tiene Taiyaki y Tofu frito? — Preguntó con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—Claro. — Respondió la chica. — ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

— ¿Eh? — Aquel comentario sorprendió a la chica, pues era la primera vez que ella iba.

—Tu hermano es un chico alto, bien parecido, ¿no? — Era difícil saber a quién se refería, en Tohitori la mayoría de los chicos eran bien parecidos.

La carrocera ladeó la cabeza, no comprendía a quien se refería, además la tienda Mutsunokami era el lugar predilecto para adquirir comida y postres.

—Es un chico que siempre está sonriendo. — Dijo tratando de ser más específica.

— ¡Es él! — Dijo la chica. —Pero... ¿cómo supo que es mi hermano? — Preguntó la chica sin lograr obtener una pista.

—Bueno, cada que viene dice que a su zorrito mascota le gusta el tofu frito por alguna razón que él desconoce, y que su hermana es una linda chica de ojos verde agua y cabellos lilas. — Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a la chica, enserio que su hermano le presumía como si ella fuese la octava maravilla.

Se entretuvo tanto pensando en el hecho de que su hermano siempre hacia lo mismo —hablaba de ella como si fuese una perita en dulce, cuando bien sabía lo cabrona que podía ser, pero nunca lo comentaba con alguien, ella era un encanto 24/7 a ojos de los demás gracias a su hermano—, sonrió dulcemente, cosa que notó el castaño.

— _Es lindo ver que tiene un hermano que la aprecia tanto... Quisiera saber... ¿ qué es de los míos?_

—Toma. — Dijo la peliplata extendiendo una bolsa hacia la chica.

Esta la tomó y le pagó a la mujer mayor.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — Le preguntó amablemente.

—Nozomi. — Contestó ella.

— ¡Aooooo! — Se escuchó un aullido en todo el pueblo.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó el castaño.

—Ah, es Konnosuke, debe tener hambre. — Dijo la chica subiendo a la carroza.

El Castaño cayó en cuenta que ya era tarde y quería prepararle algo a su esposo. —Me marcho. — Dijo volviendo a despedirse de su amiga, esta sólo movió la mano a manera de despedida.

Ishikirimaru subió a la carroza y esta comenzó a dirigirse a la —ahora— casa del castaño.

—Perdone.

— ¿De qué habla Lord Ishikirimaru? — Preguntó la chica atendiendo el llamado del castaño.

—Le ocasioné problemas con Hasebe. — Parecía que era hábito suyo hablar apenado con ella.

—No se preocupe, el olivo no lo tomo a mal. — Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿El olivo? — Repitió en un suave susurro.

Mismo que logro oír Nozomi. —Nunca, en los tres meses que tengo trabajando para él, le he llamado Lord Hasebe o Lord Heshikiri. — Confesó. —Pero con usted es diferente.

—Me gustaría más que me llamase por mi nombre, si ningún honorifico. — Pidió el castaño.

—De ser el caso... siéntete libre de llamarme Zomi.

—Está bien. — Dijo en un tono claramente feliz.

Tardaron un poco más hasta quedar frente a un gran portón, mismo que comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

—Sabía que la casa de Hasebe era grande, pero no imagine que sería una mansión. — Pensaba el chico mientras veía a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba en uno de los costados de la carroza.

 **~En Los Establos~**

Caminando con un par de cubetas se encontraban varios empleados quienes terminaban de preparar los dos corrales, pertenecientes a los dos caballos que acababan de llegar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. — Habló suavemente un joven mientras acariciaba a un caballo.

Este miraba de manera desconfiada al chico.

—Tienes unos ojos muy lindos. — Dijo sonriente, mientras acercaba su mano suavemente al hocico del equino.

Sintió que algo jalaba su pantalón y volteó a ver, se trataba de Konnosuke, aquel simpático zorrito que se habían encontrado hace 5 meses y se había vuelto inseparable, si no estaba cerca de él, estaba cerca de su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó al animalito que claramente estaba demandando atención, este por su parte se re-pegaba a la pierna del chico. — ¿Aun no llega? — Volvió a cuestionar al cuadrúpedo y este volvió a re-pegarse. —Que chica, mira que tenerte en espera. — Se agachó para tomar al animalito en brazos. —Nos vemos. — Dijo despidiéndose del caballo.

— ¡Aoe! — Le llamó uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsurumaru?

—Sabes, acaba de llegar el esposo de Don Hasebe, pero nadie sabe de quién es, será toda una sorpresa. — Dijo entusiasmado.

Aoe rio ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

—Lord Heshikiri, ha pedido que nos reunamos. — Llamó una chica de cabellos azules, ganándose la atención de los trabajadores —incluyendo a los dos que platicaban—.

—Perdona, Konnosuke, tendrás que esperar un poco más. — Dijo mientras salían de los establos.

Aoe se dirigía hacia la pequeña casa cerca de los establos, cuando fue detenido. — Nikkari, ¿adónde vas?, debemos ir a la mansión. — Dijo el peliblanco con el que hablaba hace unos instantes.

—Lo sé, sólo dejare a Konnosuke.

 **~En La Recepción De La Mansión~**

Poco a poco iban llegando los trabajadores de la mansión, todos murmurando lo mismo.

¿Quién será el esposo de Hasebe Heshikiri?

Una vez reunidos todos o casi la mayoría, comenzaron a ceder los murmullos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a escucharse pasos, mismo que provenían de la escalera principal, llegando al descanso de esta se posó un hombre alto, de cabellos olivo y un traje de color purpura oscuro —elegante, eso hay que admitirlo— mismo que miró a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores —no le gustaba usar la palabra sirvientes—, frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba dos personas.

— ¿En dónde están Aoe y Nozomi? — Preguntó ligeramente molesto, quería que todo estuviese perfecto para darle la bienvenida a su esposo, pero por lo visto a un par le valía tres hectáreas.

Curiosamente iba llegando una de las trabajadoras. — ¡Lord Hasebe! — Gritó, a lo que el mencionado sólo alzó la vista al frente. — ¡Nozomi ha llegado con su esposo! — Dijo alegre, logrando que el dueño de la casa cambiase drásticamente la expresión.

—Bien. — Dijo el hombre. —Compórtense como es debido. — Pidió, a lo que todos entendieron como un "alinéense".

Bajo las escaleras y carraspeó un poco, era cierto que tenía un mes de casado, pero aun así sentía que tenía que darle una maravillosa imagen a su esposito.

Cosa que hizo que más de uno riera un poco, era raro ver a Hasebe así de nervioso.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, y los empleados —a excepción de un peliverde que termino embelesado con los caballos— se habían acomodado en dos filas, una en cada lado de las puertas, miraban expectativos a las mismas, por fin sabrían quién era el esposo de su patrón.

Las puertas parecían querer que todos murieran de la intriga, mientras que Hasebe habría aún más sus ojos, no era como que tuviese siglos sin verlo, pero aun así no podía negar que por fin tener a su pareja en su hogar le hacía muy feliz.

Por fin las enormes puertas se habían terminado de abrir dejando a la vista de todos a un hombre 11 cm más alto que su patrón.

— ¿Quién somete a quién? — Susurró Tsubaki a Tsurumaru quien soltó una pequeña risa —inaudible para su patrón—.

—Se turnan. — Le contestó el chico, logrando que ambos rieran por debajo.

— ¡Bien! — Se escuchó la voz de la carrocera, misma que se puso unos pasos delante del castaño. — ¡Bienvenido a la Mansión Heshikiri! — Dijo extendiendo sus brazos haciéndole la invitación al joven, para que entrase.

—Yo era quien debía decir eso. — Chilló Hasebe mentalmente.

Ishikimaru recorrió con la mirada por todo el lugar, encontrándose con muchas caritas que le sonreían amablemente. —Parece ser que esta mansión realmente es un lugar muy cálido. — Sonrío al notar aquel ambiente de hogar —inusual en las mansiones—, dio un paso al interior de aquel recibidor, sintiéndose aun apenado.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando se encontró en los brazos de su marido.

—Espero que de ahora en adelante estemos juntos. — Dijo Hasebe en un tono muy dulce, cosa que hizo que Ishikirimaru se sonrojara.

Era inusual que un chico alto fuese el doncel de un hombre ligeramente más bajo, pero bueno, el amor era algo que nunca respetaría la lógica

—Claro. — Respondió él.

Se notaba que Hasebe deseaba tiempo con su chico, por lo que todos los empleados hicieron una reverencia a la pareja y se dispersaron, algunos aún tenían cosas que hacer.

Corriendo hacia una pequeña casa, cerca de los establos iba la misma chica que había llevado a Ishikirimaru a la mansión. —Pobre de mi bebé. — Chilló. —Debe estar muriendo de hambre. — Dijo en un tono meloso.

Pasó cerca de los establos —lo cual era obligatorio— y ahí lo vio, sonriendo cual niño con juguete nuevo.

— ¡¿Aoe, qué haces aquí?! — Preguntó la chica, acercándosele a su hermano.

Este volteó inmediatamente a verla y sonrió de manera aún más amable —bueno le sonrió como de costumbre—.

—Este caballo y otro acabaron de llegar. — Dijo acariciando al equino que también parecía estar fascinado con él. —Son tan lindos que no pude evitar regresar a acicalarlos un poco. — Dijo con honestidad.

A lo que su hermana suspiró. —El olivo se pondrá como loco, porque prácticamente, antepusiste a los caballos antes que a su esposo. — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Aoe solo sonrío, después de todo ya lo había hecho, ya había ignorado aquel acontecimiento, no podía darle importancia, además, seguro que le conocería más tarde. Nozomi cambio la conversación con el simple hecho de alzar un poco la bolsa que traía, lo cual le indico a Aoe que era hora de ir a cenar, ya mañana se las arreglaría con el otro para que no le soltase el sermón del año, aunque conociéndole, definitivamente lo haría.

Ambos hermanos salieron de los establos y se fueron a su casa, al entrar a esta, un pequeño zorrito de pelaje amarillo mostaza y blanco, brinco a los brazos de Nozomi.

— ¡Hola bebé! — Dijo restregando su nariz con la húmeda naricita del cuadrúpedo.

 **~En La Mansión Heshikiri~**

Abrazados, permanecían los dueños de aquella mansión, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que se habían quedado solos, sólo estaban concentrados en estar con el otro.

Aunque Ishikirimaru no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Preguntó acariciando la mejilla del contrario.

Este sólo asintió sin soltar su agarre.

—Se dé algo que hará que entres en calor. — Dijo en tono ladino. Cosa que hizo que Ishikirimaru ladeara la cabeza.

Hasebe sonrió al ver la inocente acción de su esposo, no era la primera vez que tomaba a su doncel, pero tampoco era como que hicieran de todo, todo el tiempo, pues sólo llevaban un mes de casados.

—Estaba pensando en prepárate algo de cenar. — Dijo sonriéndole al contrario.

—De hecho... — Dijo posicionándose atrás del castaño. —Estaba pensando en cenar...te. — Dijo lambiendo el lóbulo derecho del otro, logrando que este emitiera un pequeño pero audible gemido. —Eres tan lindo. — Pensó, tomando al castaño de la cintura y de un jalón le arrimo aquello.

Aquella acción hizo que Ishikirimaru voltease a verlo. —Hasebe... — No pudo terminar su frase, ya que el olivo le tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Ishikirimaru lo veía expectante, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no sabía si eso le agradaba o no. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya habían llegado a la habitación de Hasebe.

Se escuchó el picaporte girar, Ishikirimaru volteó inmediatamente a la puerta, podía sentir los dos brazos de Hasebe, así que la pregunta que rondo en su cabeza fue.

¿Quién abrió la puerta?

Frente a dicha puerta estaba la misma criada que le había dado la noticia a Hasebe de que Ishikirimaru había llegado. Era una de las criadas, precisamente la de grandes anteojos —tipo Harry Potter—, a través de estos se veían sus enormes ojos negros, poseía una cabellera azul tan oscuro que si se sabía que su cabello era azul era por los reflejos de este. La chica tenía la mirada clavada al pasillo.

—Lord Hasebe. — Habló la chica, con una voz que Ishikirimaru podía catalogar como muerta. —La habitación está preparada. — Dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Hasebe sólo asintió y con la mirada le hizo el gesto a la criada para que se retirara, a lo que esta sólo hizo una reverencia y partió del lugar.

La pareja entró a la habitación —la cual era bestialmente enorme— misma en la que ya hacia una cama King Size, en la cual posaban 2 almohadas y 2 simpáticos cojines con un decorado muy victoriano, las sabanas de la cama, eran de fina seda de color dorado, y la colcha era de color vino tinto con decoraciones plata y dorado, se notaba que era la cama de un magnate —después de todo eso era lo que era Hasebe— el olivo depositó al castaño sobre aquella gran cama, este por su parte aprovechó un poco el distanciamiento del otro para poder explorar visualmente la habitación, apenas pudo posar sus ojos en la cómoda —ligeramente enorme— que estaba de su lado derecho, cuando sintió unas manos traviesas acariciar sus piernas con amplia insistencia.

— ¡Ha-Hasebe! — Dijo tensando los muslos, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso.

El mencionado por su parte se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa blanca del chico que yacía en la cama, con la cara completamente roja. —Incluso casados, sigues llamándome con tanta timidez. — Dijo un poco ronco. —Tendré que castigarte. — Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Ishikirimaru de imaginarse algo cuando comenzó a devorar sus labios, con hambre y desenfreno.

Se puso sobre el cuerpo del contrario —claro, después de haberle abierto las piernas, aunque aún tenían sus prendas— comenzando a hacer pequeños movimientos que hacía que Ishikirimaru soltara leves suspiros, en uno de esos ligeros pero claramente ansiosos arrimones Ishikirimaru dejó totalmente expuesto su cuello, permitiéndole a Hasebe poder devorarlo con la misma o quizás más hambre que sus labios.

A pesar de que aquella habitación era enorme, el calor comenzaba a sofocarlos, Hasebe se separó un poco del castaño, dejándolo con la respiración completamente agitada y la mirada nublada a causa de la excitación, el olivo lo miraba detenidamente, quería memorizar aquella imagen, con su vista comenzó a examinar cada parte del cuerpo del castaño, notando como la entre pierna de este, estaba claramente ansiosa de sentirle. —Ahora empieza el castigo. — Dijo acariciando aquella zona, arrebatándole así pequeños gruñidos al contrario. Sonrío complacido al ver que el otro estaba retorciéndose debajo de él y con unas simples caricias —aunque una cosa es dar las caricias y otra es que se las hagan a él—, comenzó a sentirse en la misma situación que el otro, el simple hecho de escuchar los deseosos y ligeramente suprimidos jadeos de Ishikirimaru le aumentaban el libido de manera alucinante.

Se deshizo del lazo de su cuello —claro, sin dejar de acariciar al otro—, con gran agilidad comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, dejo de brindarle atención al miembro del otro para dedicarse a despojarle de su ropa, la camisa ajena ya estaba aún lado de la cabeza de su poseedor, por lo que su atención se centró de lleno en el cinturón y cremallera del contrario.

—E-e-espera. — Pidió el castaño, recobrando un poco el sentido. —De verdad, no es necesario. — Dijo tratando de alejarse un poco del olivo.

Sabía que Hasebe había estado trabajando arduamente en la última semana —motivo por el cual Hasebe le había dejado en el Pueblo de Koh—, seguro que estaba agotado y una noche de ajetreo y someteo definitivamente le agotaría más.

—Shhh. — Dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del otro. —Créeme que esto nos revitalizará a ambos.

Eso era una mentira e Ishikirimaru lo sabía bien, aunque no podía negar que después de aquello sí que estaba más animado.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Ishikirimaru~**

— _Mi plan era cocinarle algo a Hasebe, pero por lo que vi en sus ojos lo que él deseaba era otra cosa._

 _Su mirada me ponía nervioso, sabía que una vez que se decidía no iba a cambiar de opinión, Hasebe ya había decidido que me "cenaría" y si tengo que ser honesto, la idea me agradaba más de lo que quería admitir._

 _Mientras él subía las escaleras, yo no podía evitar pensar en que cosas me haría o que cosas podría hacerle yo, sabía más o menos con que comenzaría y eso me avergonzaba un poco._

 _Oí una puerta abrirse, no pude evitar sorprenderme, Hasebe tenía sus brazos ocupados, sujetándome._

 _¿Cómo había logrado abrir la puerta?_

—Lord Hasebe. — _Vire hacía mi izquierda y ahí la vi, era una chica de cabellos oscuros, pero sus reflejos eran azules, por ese detalle fue que pude adivinar que su cabello no era negro sino azul, perdí por completo la noción de lo que decían, aquella chica me había dado una malísima espina, su tono de voz era tétrico, realmente me daba algo de escalofríos._

 _¡Cálmate Ishikirimaru!_

 _No es de buena educación juzgar a las personas sin conocerles antes. Además, seguro que a la chica le han dado una mala noticia y es por eso que suena tan fría y distante._

 _La chica se retiró del lugar y entramos a la habitación, no pude evitar sentirme cohibido al ver lo enorme que era, realmente es que para ser una cuarto parecía un palacio, lo digo enserio, era enorme._

 _Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sobre la cama que estaba a media habitación, Hasebe no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, a pesar de tener la ropa podía sentir el deseo de sus manos._

— ¡Ha-Hasebe! — _Le llame tratando de que dejase de subir y bajar sus manos, estaba comenzando a ponerme ansioso —en el sentido erótico de la palabra— no quería que él pensará que lo deseaba tanto. No pude evitar tensar un poco mis muslos, sabía que en cualquier momento acariciaría mi entrada y perdería el control._

 _Él por su parte, dejo de tocar mis piernas y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, me daba vergüenza que en cuanto me la quitara pudiese notar lo erecto de mis pezones. Sentí la cara arder en ese momento._

—Incluso casados, sigues llamándome con tanta timidez. — _Dijo con un tono ronco que logró hacerme sonrojar aún más._ —Tendré que castigarte. — N _o me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que significaban esas palabras exactamente, Hasebe ya se había apoderado de mis labios y poco a poco comenzaba a despojarme de mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho, pude sentir como incluso besándome sonreía complacido._

 _Había dado con mis endurecidos pezones. No lo dudo ni un segundo para abrir mis piernas y posicionarse sobre mí, comenzó a darme pequeñas embestidas a sabiendas de que aun poseíamos nuestras prendas._

 _Trate de callarme, pero mis gemidos escapaban de mis labios, poco a poco comencé a ceder ante sus besos, ni si quiera pude ser capaz de controlarme, lo abrace de tal manera que termine aferrando mis labios a los suyos, aquellas leves embestidas comenzaron a ser un poco más fuertes, como si tratase de atravesar mis pantalones, podía sentir lo caliente de su miembro, y ni qué decir del mío el pantalón estaba comenzando a ser molesto, pero me daba pena decirle a Hasebe que me despojara de él._

 _En ese momento recordé el motivo por el que no había venido con él._

—E-e-espera. — _Dije recobrando el sentido._ —De verdad, no es necesario. — _Traté de alejarme de él, pero sólo logre siendo arrinconado en la cabecera de la cama._

—Shhh. — _Colocó su dedo sobre mis labios, haciéndome sonrojas aún más._ —Créeme que esto nos revitaliza a ambos.

 _Deje de ponerme y retire su de do de mis labios para besarle._

 **~De Vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

Hasebe había visto aquella acción como algo de lo más tentador, pese que el castaño le había pedido que esperara, su respiración decía lo contrario y no sólo era su respiración, también estaba el hecho de que sólo hacía unos instantes le había abrazado de tal forma que el beso se profundizó como raras veces ocurría.

Jaló al castaño de tal forma que este quedara de lleno recostado, miró con deleite aquella imagen, los pezones erectos, pidiendo ser atendidos, el pecho mismo que subía y bajaba, el rostro sonrojado del castaño, sus labios entre abiertos, invitándolo a profanarlos, los ojos entrecerrados que escondan el mismo deseo que él. Se relamió los labios ante tal espectáculo, unió sus labios a los ajenos. Introduciendo de vez en cuanto su legua y jugueteando con la ajena, un suave gemido salió de los labios ajenos, haciendo que el olivo sintiese más deseos de tomarlo, dejo aquellos labios y comenzó a recorrer el cuello y el pecho, pellizcando suavemente los botones ajenos, logrando que el contrario se retorciese y que de vez en cuando sus zonas se rozasen, arrebatándoles suaves gruñidos a ambos.

—Ha-Hasebe. — Su voz entre cortada sólo logró que mencionado comenzase a devorar sus pezones. — ¡Agh! — Ishikirimaru se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la legua del contrario juguetear con sus botones y no que decir de las manos que acariciaban la piel expuesta.

—Perdona. — Dijo separándose un poco del castaño, para después despojarlo sin demora alguna de las ultimas prendas del mayor, notando sí el miembro ajeno en todo su esplendor.

No muy grande, pero aun así su tamaño no era algo para despreciar y menos al ver como empezaba a erguirse, enterándole deseos de introducirlo en los más hondo de su boca, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarlo suevamente sin apartar la vista de rostro que ahora apretaba sus labios para no soltar algún gemido que dejase en claro su deseo.

—Ishikirimaru... — El mencionado abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un tibio aire en su miembro, sabía que era Hasebe y también sabía lo que pasaría.

—E- ¡Ahgn! — Aferró sus manos a la ropa de la cama al sentir la lengua del otro recorriendo su hombría. Soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir su miembro preso en los labios ajenos, la humedad en la boca ajena, la calidez de a saliva, el cómo subía y bajaba, como su hombría era atendida con cierto esmero.

Hasebe dejó de atener al castaño al sentir aquel miembro comtamente endurecido. —Te extrañé. — Susurró en el odio contrario, haciendo que Ishikirmaru sonriera, poco a poco el castaño fue el que termino posicionándose arriba del olivo, apareciendo y besado al contrario, tratando de devolverle un poco lo bien que le había hecho sentir.

Repartió besos por todo el cuello y pecho de su esposo, quien recargando en sus ante brazos contemplaba las acciones del castaño que sin deberla ya estaba aperlado por su sudor, se mordió con ganas al sentir que el castaño repartía besos sobre su ropa en donde "alguien" se mantenía prisionero.

—Hasebe... — Llamó al contario, quien acaricio los labios que le habían llamado. — ¿Puedo... mamártela? — Preguntó apenado, Hasebe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era cierto que Ishikirimaru nunca le había hecho eso, pero si tenía que ser honesto no pensó que el otro quisiera hacerlo y menos que le pidiese permiso, porqué técnicamente eso estaba haciendo.

—No te presiones. — Dijo sentándose y besando al otro.

—No lo hago por presión. — Dijo abrazando al olivo.

—Si así fuese no preguntarías. — Dijo recostando al otro. — Tranquilo, sabes que uso lubricante. — Se despojó de su calzoncillo, que era lo único que había ahora, aun así, su miembro se asomaba un poco por encima del resorte de esta. Tomó uno de los cojines y lo puso bajo el trasero del otro.

—Puedo darme vuelta si quieres. — Dijo Ishikirimaru haciendo lo que él mismo había propuesto, dejando así su trasero al aire, complétenme a merced de su hombre.

—Ishikirimaru. — Dijo de forma cantarina mientras masajeaba aquel par de almohadillas que parecían flotar en el aire. —Que aproveche— Dijo como si de comida se tratase, comenzó a lamer y morder aquel "aperitivo" que le había servido su cónyuge.

Separo un poco las nalgas ajenas para pasar su lengua por la rosada entrada, el dueño de esta soltó un jadeo deseoso y hundió su rostro en la almohada, dejando que el ojivioleta le llenase de saliva, para después tratar de introducir su lengua.

—Mmm...— Soltó Ishikirimaru al sentir aquella inquieta lengua en su interior, removiéndose de arriba para abajo, logrando que el castaño tensara sus muslos de vez en cuando.

Hasebe retiró su lengua y ensalivo uno de sus dedos, mismo que introdujo suavemente en el orificio recién lubricado.

—Kghn...

— ¿Duele? — preguntó el olivo, recibiendo una negativa por parte del castaño, quien inconscientemente se movió haciendo que aquel dedo entrase más

— ¡Ah! — Alzó el rostro saltado aquel placentero gemido, sintió algo salir de su hombría y volteó a ver. —Me estoy mojando. — Su hombría destilaba un delgado hilo de su semilla.

—Parece ser que no aguantaras más. — Bromeó el más bajo, comenzando a introducir un segundo dedo, arrebatándole el oxígeno al contrario y con ello perdiendo poco a poco su cordura.

Comenzó a simular unas tijeras con su dedos, haciendo que el otro se retorciera un poco y de vez en cundo alzara y bajara las caderas, luego comenzó a masturbarse así mismo para después masturbar a su pareja, haciendo que los gemidos del contrario resonaran en la habitación.

—Ya no aguanto... — Chilló el castaño, sintiendo como los dedos eran retirados.

—Yo tampoco. — Confesó Hasebe, dándole vuelta y colocándose en medio de las largas piernas del contrario. —Entraré de una sola. — Dijo, recibiendo una afirmativa y entrando de golpe.

— ¡Ah! — Soltaron al unísono, Hasebe se recostó un poco sobre el otro, miró os ojos llorosos del contrario y beso tiernamente las mejillas e este.

—Empezare a moverme. — Avisó, dejando que el otro respirara profundo y le sonriera.

Pasados unos segundos Hasebe comenzó a mover su cadera, arrebatándole con cada embestida el aliento a su esposo y también a él, cada vez iba más rápido al punto que Ishikirimaru no podía mantener a boca cerrada y sus cabellos —los pocos que aún no se pegaban en su frente— se movieran con desenfreno.

—Hase...be... mágh... — Sus jadeos le impedían terminar las frases pero su marido le conocía bien, quería que bajara un poco la velocidad y así lo hizo, poco a poco iba más lento al punto de convertir aquello en una tortura, pues Hasebe salía completamente del castaño y después volvía a entrar, con una lentitud que hacía que el castaño se retorciera más que cando se movía con desenfreno, disfrutaba de ver el ostro ajeno sacudirse de un lado otro, en busca de aliviar la creciente locura que se apoderaba de él.

Hasebe miró la hombría ajena y como si las embestidas no fuesen suficientes comenzó a acariciar el miembro ajeno con la mima o quizás más lentitud que sus embestidas.

— ¡No toque ahí! — Chilló al sentir un hormigueo o en todo su sr, mismo que comenzaba a reunirse en su vientre.

—Lleguemos juntos. — Dijo recobrando un rito más fluido en las embestidas, recostándose nuevamente en el otro para que fuese su abdomen e que frotase con fuerza la virilidad ajena que estaba a punto de liberar todo.

Ambos jadeaban sobre los labrios contrarios, de vez en cuando apuraban los labios ajenos mientras se abrazan y se sean cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

—Hasebe yo...

—Sólo un poco más. — Pidió el contrario al sentirse próximo al clímax.

—Haseb- — Sus labios fieron apresados por los del olivo quien con más desenfreno se movía anunciando su llegada.

— ¡AGH! — Soltaron ambos al dejar fluir la semilla de su ser.

Hasebe salió con cuidado del castaño quien aún permanecía sensible.

Acarició el rostro ajeno y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de este. Abrazó al castaño y ambos se dejaron envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Ayuda!

El castaño abrió los ojos al oír aquel grito, miró a la ventana, era un día soleado, miro a su lado izquierda, en donde se supone debía estar el mayor, pero no había nadie.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Miró a la esquina de la habitación, pues juraba que de ahí había provenido dicho grito.

— ¡No quiero!

El último grito le helo la sangre.

— ¿Lord Ishikirimaru? — Sintió un escalofrió inusual recorrerle la espina dorsal.

— ¿S-s-s-s-s-si? — Por alguna razón había comenzado a temblar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la misma chica de la noche pasada.

— ¿Quiere que el tragan el desayuno a la habitación? — Preguntó la chica de anteojos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Debo entender que piensa desayunar con Lord Hasebe?

— ¡¿Hasebe sigue en casa?! — Preguntó un tanto aliviado, la chica asintió.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare la ducha?

—No quiero molestar. — Dijo apenado por su raro comportamiento.

—No es molestia, es mi trabajo. — Hizo una reverencia y salió a preparar la ducha.

El castaño salió con ropa en mano, a fuera le esperaba una chica de cabellos castaños y un uniforme similar al de la otra, sólo que es de esta era de color azul grisáceo.

—Buenos días. — Saludo la chica, el castaño devolvió el saludo. —Soy Tsubaki, soy la encargada directa de lo que a usted se le ofrezca. — Sonrió. —Dado que es la primera vez que está aquí le indicaré todo sobre la mansión. — Su sonrisa hacia que el castaño se tranquilizase un poco.

—Muchas gracias. — Hizo una reverencia misma que le causo un punzada en la espalda baja.

— ¡¿Está bien?! —pregunto la chica al ver el malestar en el rostro ajeno.

—No es nada. — Sonrió apenado.

Tsubaki no hizo pregunta alguna y "escoltó" al mayor hasta el baño. Este entro y vio que todo estaba perfectamente preparado.

— ¿Qué eficacia? — Elogió el trabajo, se despojó de sus ropas con cuidado entró en la bañera.

Pasaron los minutos y la mansión comenzaba a estar más activa, e castaño ya se había arreglado y junto con Tsubaki bajó las escaleras.

Iban llegando al descanso cuando sintió que alguien le había tomado del brazo, por inercia volteo y no vio a nadie.

— ¿Lord Ishikirimaru? — Llamó la chica.

—Perdona, me he distraído con la vista. — Se justificó, pues en el descanso había un gran ventanal que le daba una buena visión de los campos tras la mansión.

Aquella sensación del tacto le había dado mala espina, pero decidió darle importancia, después de todo igual y había pasado alguien con prisas y sin querer le había tocado, las emergencias solían darse.

Siguió a la castaña hasta el gran comedor, el cual al abrir sus puertas mostró una mesa enorme con distintos platillos y frutas.

—Lord Hasebe. — La chica miró al de cabellos olivos que apenas se iba acercando a la mesa.

— ¿Sigue dormido? — Preguntó amablemente, sabía que aquello había dejado exhausto al castaño, por lo que había pensando en enviarle el desayuno a la cama.

—Debiste despertarme. — Dijo el castaño, ingresado al comedor.

Lucía un traje sencillo de color verde y algunos detalles en colores azul y rojo, pequeños bordados de flores dorados, y alguno que otro detalle color crema.

Su cabello lucía húmedo, producto del reciente baño.

Hasebe se acercó a su pareja y acarició las mejillas del contrario. —Te veías como un bello ángel descansando, no quería molestarte. — Sonrió al ver las mejillas encendidas del más alto. —Bueno. — Tomó la mano derecha del de ojos lilas, y beso el dorso de esta. —Desayunemos, amor mío. — Llevó al castaño hasta la mesa, sentándolo del lado izquierdo, pues es este el que esta directamente conectado al corazón.

Recorrió la silla e invitó a su amado a sentarse, este apenado, así lo hizo.

—No es necesario que hagas eso. — Miró con ternura al olivo.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quise hacerlo. — Confesó tomando el asiento que le pertenecía como amo y señor de aquella casona.

Las sirvientas esperaron la señal de su patrón y comenzaron a servir. Los platos y a retirase lentamente, dejando así a la pareja degustar sus alimentos y dedicarse cursis miradas.

El desayuno pasó a ser un grato momento. Ambos lo atesoraban, después de mucho tiempo, por fin tenían una mañana agradable.

Había tanto que platicar y tanto que recordar, que a cierto castaño le generaba un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Ishikirimaru?

 **~Flashback~**

Casas en llamas, el castaño abrazando a su hermanito un pobre e inocente bebé.

—Ishi... — Lloriqueba un nene de ojos rojos.

—No llores, Kogistunemaru, yo les protegeré. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras arrullaba al pequeño. —Vengan. — Dijo encontrando una ruta de escape.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó un chico cuyos ojos parecían poseer una media luna.

El castaño asistió, dándole seguridad a sus hernanitos.

Caminaron a paso veloz por aquel estrecho camino, debían tener cudado, pues las llamas habían hecho que las paredes se volviesen calientes, un rixe significaría una quemadura segura.

— ¡Por aquí! — Les llamó un rubio de ojos grises.

— ¡Shishio! — Llamó alegre el de ojos con media luna, corriendo hasta él. —Vamos, por aquí esta menos caliente y hay menos humo. — Dijo mirando al bultillo que llevaba Ishikirimaru en brazos.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¡Ishikirimaru! — Llamó su marido, haciendo que el mencionado diese un leve brinco.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó preocupado, el contrario asintió. Hasebe no le creyó, pues le había estado llamando y este no contestaba. — ¿Seguro? — Volvió a preguntar, el contrario volvió a asentir.

Hasebe iba a preguntarle nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por una de sus trabajadoras.

—Lord Hasebe. — Llamó la chica de cabellos azul oscuros. —Debe ir a una reunión de emergencia en Gambatori. — Explicó la chica.

Hasebe soltó un pesado suspiro, quería quedarse con su esposito, pero negocios eran negocios.

—Perdona, Ishikirimaru. — Dijo con pesar.

El castaño negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No te apures. — Le sonrió. —Ademas me gastaría dar una vuelta por la mansión. — Dijo curioso.

—Ya veo. — Respondió complacido de tener un marido comprensivo. — ¡Tsubaki!

Entró al lugar la castaña que había llevado al mayor al comedor.

—Enseñale tanto como mi amado desee. — Dijo besando la mejilla del contrario.

La chica hizo una reverencia a modo de un "entendido".

— ¿Quiere que llame a Nozomi? — Volvió a hablar la de anteojos.

—No, Terumi, llama a Kuniyuki. — La chica asintió y fue en busca del carrocero flojonazo, que conociéndolo, estaría dormido en una de las carrozas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, llegó la carroza y el pelinegro que llevaría a Hasebe a su destino.

Algunos de los empleados subieron las maletas de su patrón, pues era bien sabido que aquellas reuniones eran de dos a tres días.

—Lamento esto, de verdad. — Dijo abrazando al castaño.

—No se puede evitar. — Sonrió dándole un beso de despedida y mirando como aquel hombre subía a la carroza y esta partía, saliendo por aquellas enormes puertas, mismas por las que él había entrado.

Soltó un suspiro al ver a través de aquella puerta el pueblo, que alguna vez, fue una pesadilla andante.

— ¿Por dónde quiere empezar? — Le preguntó la chica.


	3. Nice To Meet You

**~Nice To Meet You~**

— ¿Por dónde quiere empezar? — Le preguntó la de cabellos ocres.

—Bueno, desconozco todo. — Rió con dulzura.

— ¡Bueno! — Contestó Tsubaki. — ¿Le gustan los animales? — Cuestionó al mayor.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió el joven.

— ¡Entonces vamos a los establos! — Dijo efusiva y tomó de la mano al otro para llevarlo corriendo a dicho lugar.

Durante el trayecto se detuvieron en varias ocasiones para saludar a algunos empleados, pues Ishikirimaru quería aprenderse los nombres de ellos, para poder sentirse más como "en familia".

Caminaron más y sólo así Ishikirimaru podía contemplar lo enorme de aquel lugar, no sólo la mansión era bestialmente gigantesca, sus alrededores lo eran aún más.

En los alrededores habían varios corrales, se notaba que había gran variedad de animales.

—A Hasebe parece gustarle los animales. — Dijo asombrado.

—Algo así. — Contestó la mucama.

Ishikirimaru miró a la chica.

—Tengo un año trabajado aquí, de hecho la mayoría de los empleados tendremos de año a año y medio a los servicios de Don Hasebe. — Dijo sonriente.

—De año a año y medio. — Repitió en un suave susurro.

Tsubaki asintió. —La única que ha estado aquí desde hace años es Terumi. — Volteó a ver al mayor. —Según tengo entendido, ha estado trabajando para la familia Heshikiri desde que era una niña. — Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—En ese caso, Terumi conoce cada rincón de aquí. — Afirmó contento el castaño.

—Eso parece. — Sonrió Tsubaki.

Siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a los corrales de los caballos.

— ¡Echen paja!

Se detuvieron al oír aquél grito, para después observar a un albino que había salido disparado de uno de los corrales.

— ¡Tsurumaru! — Tsubaki corrió hasta el chico que había caído estrepitosamente al suelo. — ¡¿Estas bien, Tsuru?! — Preguntó llegando al lado del chico ayudándolo a sentarse.

— ¡Au! — Chilló el albino. —Se supone que los caballos no me odian. — Soltó entre leves risas y quejidos.

—Normalmente así sería, sino les hubieses "sorprendido". — Respondió una voz masculina, misma que provenía del corral que estaba cerca del castaño.

La puerta de dicho corral comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando salir a un joven de tez clara, complexión delgada más no escuálida, de larga cabellera verde, misma que iba atada en una coleta alta, un mechón de cabello cubría su ojo derecho, dejando descubierto el izquierdo siendo este pequeño y de color ámbar, su estatura era de 167 cm, su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, mismas que estaban arremangadas a la altura de sus codos, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando a la vista un poco de piel, llevaba un pantalón azul marino y unas botas a un cuarto de la rodilla negras.

—Los animales son muy sensibles y los caballos tienden a ser más susceptibles, era natural que reaccionará de esa manera. — Explicó limpiándose las manos con un trapo que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Ishikirimaru miró al joven frente a él, tan tranquilo, tan honesto, brutalmente honesto.

El peliverde por fin le puso atención al castaño. Nunca antes había visto a un ser así, radiaba pureza total, sus ojos lilas desprendían un aura de paz y tranquilidad. Notó las ropas de este, rápidamente supo que no era un empleado nuevo.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento pero, ¿quién es usted? — Cuestionó cortésmente el peliverde.

Al albino y la de cabellos ocres casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

— ¡Ah! — Fue lo único que atinó a decir el castaño, pues sintió un poco de peso en su pie derecho, bajo la mirada y se encontró con un peculiar zorro de pelaje color mostaza que se degradaba hasta quedar blando y unas curiosas marcas rojas en su rostro. A Ishikirimaru le causo gracia aquel animalito y se agachó para tomarle en brazos. —Hola amiguito, ¿estás perdido? — Le preguntó al animal, mientras este se restregaba en su pecho.

En ese momento Tsuru aprovechó para levantarse y darle un buen zape al peliverde.

— ¡Para eso si estas sano! — Chilló el peliverde sobándose la nuca.

— ¡Idiota! — Le gritó el albino.

Tsubaki se acercó al peliverde y le hizo señas para que este se pusiera un poco a su altura. —Él es el esposo de Don Hasebe. — Susurró, para después darle otro zape.

— ¿Hoy es el día de zapear a Aoe o qué? — Cuestionó, sobándose de nuevo.

El castaño que había presenciado aquello, soltó una leve risa.

—Lamento mi falta de cortesía. — Se disculpó el peliverde haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Ah? — Abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a sonreír. —No se apure. — Respondió, haciendo que Aoe no se sintiese mal por la pregunta anterior. —Soy Ishikirimaru Sanjo. — Se presentó.

— ¡¿Sanjo?! — Repitieron asombrados los otros dos.

— _¿Sanjo?_ — A Aoe le impresionaba más la reacción del par, que el apellido, le sonaba un poco, pero no como para saber con exactitud de dónde o de qué.

—La prestigiosa familia Sanjo. — Los cuatro miraron a la entrada del establo. Ahí, de pie estaba la empleada más longeva —en cuanto a años de servicio— de la mansión. —Admito que me asombra saber que haya alguien vivo de aquella familia. — Comentó la chica de anteojos.

Aquel comentario le había hecho un vuelco en el corazón al castaño.

Tsurumaru miró apenado al castaño, pues hasta él había oído lo que había acontecido a aquella prestigiosa familia.

— ¿Ao?

Daba la impresión de que el zorrito quería cambiar la expresión del castaño y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla derecha.

Ishikirimaru soltó una leve risa. —Basta. — Le pidió al zorro entre risas.

—Nikkari. — Llamó Terumi al peliverde. —Lord Hasebe ha pedido que domestiques a los caballos nuevos.

—Los animales no se "domestican", como todo ser, si se les trata con amabilidad accederán, de lo contrario no. — Dijo mirando al caballito que yacía atrás de él.

El equino relincho, como si le diese la razón al joven.

—Sólo te paso las indicaciones. — Dijo marchándose.

—Terumi es una pesada. — Soltó el albino.

— ¡No es de un caballero expresarse así de una dama! — Le reprendió Tsubaki.

Tsurumaru bajó la mirada cual perro regañado.

—Lord Ishikirimaru. — Llamó la mucama, pues hasta ella había notado lo mala leche que había sido Terumi.

—No pasa nada. — Volvió a sonreír. —Por cierto. — Dijo llamado la atención de los presentes. —Tsubaki, no me has dicho tu nombre completo. — Dijo rememorando que los anteriores empleados se habían presentado con todo y apellido, lamentablemente ninguno había dejado que él se presentase, pues parecía que con el simple hecho de ser el esposo de Hasebe, su apellido de soltero pasase a ser algo sin importancia.

Pues según las normas ahora su apellido era Heshikiri. Ishikirimaru Heshikiri, ese era su nombre ahora, aún no se acostumbraba a él, pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.

Tsubaki cayó en cuenta de aquel detalle, dándose a sí misma un golpe en la frente.

— _Lo había olvidado._ — Se Recriminó a sí misma. —Mil disculpas. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia. —Soy Tsubaki Kuninaga. — Dijo sonrojándose.

Tsuru también se sonrojó. —Yo soy Tusurumaru Kuninaga... — Ishikirimaru miró a ambos jóvenes frente a él.

—Ustedes...

—Mamá, Papá. — Llegó un pequeño de cabellos castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, mismos que eran similares a los de Tsubaki.

La frase del castaño se vio interrumpida, pues bastó la llegada del pequeño para que comprendiese que estaba errado.

— _Entonces no son hermanos como yo pensaba._ — Pensó apenado.

—Mi vida, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó la chica con extrema dulzura, acercándose al pequeño que sin dudarlo corrió hasta ella.

El pequeño no dijo nada y abrazó a la chica, su mirada término en el castaño de ojos lilas e inmediatamente se puso atrás de su madre, asomándose un poco para ver a aquel hombre.

—Houcho, no seas grosero. — Dijo el albino, agachándose y tomando al pequeño de la mano para traerle hacia él. —Saluda. — Dijo mirando al nene y después a su patrón.

El pequeño dudó unos segundos, luego miró a su padre y asintió. —Mi nombre... Es Houcho Kuninaga. — Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se recargaba en su padre.

Ishikirimaru de agachó, quedando así a la altura del pequeño.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Houcho? — Preguntó amablemente.

—Cinco. — Respondió el pequeño.

El mayor sintió una punzada en su corazón. — _La misma edad con la que dejé a Imanotsurugui._ — Su rostro se volvió melancólico sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¿Señor? — Llamó el castaño, el mayor parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ishikirimaru negó sonriente y alborotó un poco la cabellera del niño, haciendo que este riera.

— ¡Mamá, no encuentro a Houcho! — Llegó gritando una chica de cabellos similares a los del niño, se le veía agitada y preocupada.

— ¿Volvió a escaparce? — Preguntó divertido Nikkari, señalado al susodicho.

La chica llegó hasta el pequeño y le abrazó. —No vuelvas a irte así. — Dijo la chica restregando su mejilla con la del nene.

—Perdón hermana. — Se disculpó.

La chica ignoró olímpicamente al castaño de finas ropas que estaba ahí.

—Vamos, aún no acabamos de alimentar a las gallinas. — Dijo poniéndose de pie, Houcho asintió dándole la mano a su hermana partiendo de ahí.

— ¡Koray¡ — Llamó Tsubaki al ver la "falta de respeto" de su hija, sin embargo esta ni caso hizo.

—Lo lamento. — Dijo Tusurumaru al castaño. —La chica también es hija nuestras, sólo que parece ir a su ritmo.

Ishikirimaru nuevamente sonrió, aunque realmente deseaba llorará, sin querer la vida le recordaba que su familia estaba por ahí y él ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, de hecho él mismo sabía que su decisión de quedarse en la mansión para conocerla, no era más que una excusa para no hacerle frente a aquél pueblo y sus recuerdos.

—Escuché que su nombre es Koray, no es un nombre de origen japonés, ¿de dónde es? — Preguntó volviendo a ponerse de pie, el albino le imitó.

—Es de origen turco, significa Luna. — Explicó el albino.

—Ya veo, es un lindo nombre. — Dijo con honestidad.

—Bueno, seguíamos con las presentaciones. — Dijo la mucama mirando al peliverde.

— ¿Ah? — Carraspeó un poco. —Soy Aoe Nikkari, soy en encargado del mantenimiento y atención a los caballos, mi hermana es Nozomi Nikkari, quien es una de las carroceras de esta mansión, es un placer conocerle. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia al castaño.

—El gusto es mío. — Respondió el contrario.

— ¡Aoo! — El zorrito técnicamente le ordenó al peliverde presentarlo.

Este soltó una leve risa. —Perdón, perdón, él es nuestro zorro, su nombre es Konnosuke. — El animalito alzó su cabecita, engrandecido por haber sido presentado.

Ishikirimaru rió ante la acción del animalito.

—Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no le hablas de los caballos a Lord Ishikirimaru? — Sugirió Tsubaki.

—Estem...

Todos miraron al más alto.

—Está bien si sólo me llaman por mi nombre. — Pidió de manera discreta.

Los demás sonrieron.

—Bueno. — Dijo Nikkari. —Si Lord... — Calló al recordar la petición del mayor. —Si Ishikirimaru así lo desea, por mí no hay problema.

El peliverde asintió y se fue tendido a hablar de los equinos, sin embargo ninguno de los presentes notaba que había alguien observándoles detenidamente, pero sobre todo, tenía su mirada fija en el castaño.

—Lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, es irte. — Susurró.

El día se fue rápido, tanto a sí, que el joven Sanjo ni se había percatado que no había probado alimento aparte del desayuno. De hecho no era el único, pues la mucama que había seguido con el recorrido también sintió su estómago retumbar.

— ¡Ay Dios! — Dijo mirando a su ahora jefe. — ¡Lo lamento tanto! — Se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

—No hay problema, a decir verdad, me he divertid tanto, que hasta a mí se me fue por completo. — Dijo regresando la vista a donde el pequeño que había conocido en la mañana jugaba con su hermana. —La verdad, no recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto.

Tsubaki notó una inusual soledad en las palabras del más alto, y no era para menos, la historia de la familia Sanjo, era un trago amargo, uno muy amargo.

— ¡Venga a cenar con nosotros esta noche! — Invitó la chica.

— ¿Eh?, no quiero ser una molestia. — Dijo apenado.

—Nada de eso. — Negó con la cabeza. —De hecho, cada mes nos reunimos todos a cenar. — Sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Todos? — Repitió dudoso.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmó ella. —Todos los que aquí laboramos e incluso Lord Hasebe ha cenado con nosotros en algunas ocasiones, regularmente atiende asuntos de negocios y se va, pero cuando tiene disponibilidad viene con nosotros, así que no debe sentirse apenado, Ishikirimaru.

— _Hasebe… cena con ellos de vez en cuando…_ — Sonrió ante la imagen de su esposo conviviendo con sus empleados de una forma que realmente pocas personas de su clase social hacían. — _Es un buen hombre._ — Sonrió en sus adentros, orgulloso del hombre con el que se había casado.

Poco a poco los empleados comenzaban a poner algunas luces en el jardín principal, aquel lugar en si era hermoso, habían algunos arcos formados con los mismos pinos del ligar, dichos arcos tenían como adorno una enredadera de bellas flores blancas y violetas.

El castaño comenzó ayudando a colocar las mesas y sillas junto a os demás hombres, los pequeños porque varios de los empelados tenían hijos, también ayudaban, los chiquitines llevaban los manteles para las mesas, algunos otros acercaban los utensilios, platos, vasos, cucharas, tenedores, etc.

Lejos de ahí, mirando al castaño, se encontraban unos ojos azul celeste, mismos que prestaban sumo detalle a las acciones del contrario.

Los alimentos fueron llevados a las mesas y todos tomaron asiento, Ishikirimaru se sentía nervioso, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se sentó en una mesa lega de gente, personas que no prestaban atención a la clase social y sólo agradecían por un día más de vida, trabajo y por los alimentos. Todos dieron las gracias y comenzaron a degustan aquel sencillo pero exquisito banquete.

Los pequeños, como era de esperarse, colocaban algunos trozos de zanahoria en sus bocas, simulando así grandes colmillos, haciendo reír a todos.

Entre ellos Terumi, quien regularmente se le veía seria reía al ver a los pequeños.

— ¿Hacen eso incluso estando Hasebe? — Preguntó curioso el castaño.

Terumi quien se había levantado para servirle un poco más a uno de los pequeños, escuchó la pregunta del mayor.

—Así es. — Respondió ella.

Ishikirimaru notó lo distinta que sonaba su voz, a comparación del día anterior y de la mañana, se le oía más viva, más alegre.

—A Lord Hasebe le gustan los niños, uno de sus más granes sueño es ser padre. — Le reveló al mayor, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

En un intento del mayor por ocultar su evidente sonrojo logró divisar a alguien cerca de alguno de los arcos que adornaban aquí jardín.

— ¿Eh?

Sintió un escalofrió recórrele la espina dorsal, justo como el que le había pasado en la mañana.

— ¿Lord Ishikirimaru? — Le llamó la chic de anteojos, colocando su mano en el hombro de este para sacarlo de su aparente parálisis.

— ¿Qué? — Miró a la peliazul, quien lo veía preocupada.

— ¿Se siente bien? — Cuestionó, el contrario asintió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y discretamente busco a aquella persona con la vista, pero nada, en aquel sitio no había nadie.


	4. I Hate Me

~I Hate Me~

La cena había concluido y no había rastro alguno de la persona que Ishikirimaru había visto, o mejor dicho, creía haber visto.

Entró a la que ahora era su habitación, suya y de su marido, sabía que era enorme, la había visto la noche anterior, pero ahora notaba más la inmensidad de aquella recámara.

— _Y estaré así dos noches más. —_ Pensó con pesar.

Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su bata para descansar, se metió a la cama y posó su mirada en el lado vacío de esta, justo donde él había dormido la noche anterior, con su mano derecha acarició aquel lugar.

La sensación de estar solo en aquella mansión le abrumaba, fue en ese momento que le vino a la mente el pequeñito que había conocido esa tarde.

—Houcho. —Susurró. — _Me recuerda tanto a Imanotsurugui._ — Sus ojos se aguaron ante el recuerdo de su hermano menor. — _Mañana les buscaré._ — Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lenta y paulatinamente.

 **~0~**

En un jardín hermoso, lleno de rosas, tulipanes, hortensias y más flores se hallaban tres pequeños.

Un castaño de ocho años, un pelinegro azulado de seis y un albino de 4, mismos que corrían por el verde pasto, mientras sus risas resonaban por todo el lugar.

— ¡Niños! — Llamó una de las chicas de servicio.

Los pequeños se detuvieron y miraron a la mujer. Uno de ellos caminó directo hasta donde ella estaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nana? — Preguntó el albino de ojitos rojos como las rosas de aquel jardín.

La rubia sonrió al ver la carita confundida del pequeño, se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño, los hermanos de este se acercaron también.

La chica acarició las mejillas de los niños mientras les sonreía dulcemente. —Ya nació.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos tanto como podían.

— ¡¿Es enserio?! — Preguntó el de cabellos oscuros cuyos ojos azules poseían unas bellas lunas amarillas.

Nana asintió, los tres pequeños se miraron entre sí y se abrazaron, después de tanto tiempo por fin iban a conocer a su hermanito o hermanita, de ser el caso, aún así desde que se habían enterado de que había un bebé en camino habían estado literalmente contando las horas para poder verle.

— ¿Podemos verle? — Cuestionó el castaño de ojos lilas.

—Sí. — Respondió ella. —Vamos. — Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo sus manos mismas que fueron tomadas por los más pequeños.

Mikazuki tomó de la mano a su hermano mayor y junto con Nana entraron a la mansión.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la que era la habitación de sus padres, los tres pequeños sentían nervios auténticos.

¿Cómo era?

¿Niño o niña?

¿Se parecía a papá?

¿Se parecía a mamá?

¿Era como Mika y Kogi, quienes se parecían a su abuelo paterno y materno respectivamente?

¿Serían buenos hermanos mayores?

¿Podrían llevarle al jardín para que jugasen?

Sus interrogativas se detuvieron al ver la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse, pese a que se abría como siempre, a los pequeños se les hacía eterno ese momento, finalmente la puerta dejó ver el interior de aquella habitación, había varias mucamas, y algunas salieron con sábanas, todas miraban a los niños y les sonreían.

Pese a las sonrisas amables de las mujeres algo puso en alerta a Ishikirimaru y eso fue ver que algunas de las sabanas que llevaban estaban manchadas con sangre.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritó alarmado asustando a sus hermanos.

Entró a la habitación para encontrarse con su madre sentada en la cama con varias almohadas sirviendo de soporte a su espalda, su padre, un hombre alto, de ojos lilas y cabellos castaños estaba también sentado en la cama abrazando a su esposa.

— ¿Y tus hermanos? — Preguntó dulcemente la mujer de cabellos plata-cenizo y ojos grandes y guindas.

Ishikirimaru no respondió, pues estaba confundido, vio sangre, pero su madre y su padre estaba a salvo,nada malo había pasado.

Una de las mucamas soltó una leve risa.

—Ay mi niño. — Dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños del menor, este la miró.

—Vi sangre. — Dijo con una clara expresión de duda y miedo.

—Corazón, es normal cuando nace un bebé. — Le dijo la mujer.

El castaño miró a su madre, quien se sonreía como siempre hacía. Fue en ese momento que notó el bulto que yacía en los brazos de su progenitora.

Las mejillas del niño se encendieron y volvió a mirar a sus padres.

— ¡Ishikirimaru! — Llamaron los otros dos pequeños, entrando a la habitación y posicionándose atrás de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera Ishi? — Preguntó el de ojos cuya luna le adornaban.

El castaño no supo que decir, francamente ni él entendía eso de la sangre y menos como era que las mucamas aseguraban que era "normal", sin embargo señaló al bulto que llevaba su madre en brazos.

Los dos pequeños miraron hacia donde si hermano señalaba.

Ambos niños sintieron sus corazones latir con velocidad y fuerzas.

— ¿A caso...? — El albino de ojos rojos miró a sus progenitores en busca de una respuesta a su incompleta interrogativa.

Ambos adultos sonrieron y sin previo aviso los tres se echaron a correr hacia la cama, frenándose antes de subir a esta, pues no querían que en medio de algún movimiento brusco su hermanito o hermanita saliese herido. Con sumo cuidado subieron a la cama, iban sigilosamente hacía su madre, parecía que querían hacerle competencia a los gatos, pues a gatitas iban acercándose para conocer a la nueva criaturita.

Cuando los tres quedaron a una cercanía aceptable decidieron sentarse y su madre bajó un poco si brazo derecho para que sus hijos pudiesen ver al bebé.

En cuanto lo vieron los tres se sonrojaron a más no poder.

El bebé era pequeñito —lo que es natural—, su cabellito o al menos lo poco que tenía, era del mismo color que el de su madre, plata-cenizo, el bebé estaba dormido o al menos eso pensaron ellos, pues permanecía con los ojitos cerrados.

— ¡Se parece a Mamá! — Gritó a todo pulmón el albino, cubriéndose la boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta del escándalo que había hecho, pero sobre todo al ver que el bebé había pegado un pequeño brinco y había abierto sus ojitos, mostrando así más similitud con su madre.

— ¡Ven, es idéntico a mamá! — Repitió la acción de cubrirse la boca y abrir sus ojos tanto como sus párpados le permitían.

El bebé comenzó a gimotear y su madre comenzó a mecerlo suavemente para evitar el llanto de este.

—Vez lo que hiciste. — Reprochó Mikazuki al albino. —No te pego sólo porque lo considerarían maltrato animal. — Bromeó el pelinegro azulado, haciendo que todos en el cuarto rieran.

—Por cierto. — Ishikirimaru llamó la atención de sus padres, el pequeño volvió a sonrojarse al ver al bebé. — ¿Es niño o niña?

Su padre sonrió por la duda de su pequeño.

—Es un varón. — Dijo revolviendo un poco los castaños caballos de su primogénito.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada al bebé.

—Su nombre es Hokiboshi. — Dijo el hombre.

Los chicos miraron a su hermanito.

— _Hokiboshi._ — Repitió mentalmente el pequeño de cabellos castaños, sonriéndole al bebé que le miraba.

La familia estaba felizmente unida, cuando por los pasillos se comenzaron a oír pasos apresurados.

— ¡Lord Munechika! ¡Lord Munechika! — Entró gritando una de las mucamas de aquella mansión.

— ¿Qué ocurre Federica? — Preguntó el hombre.

— ¡Aquel hombre ha llegado! — Dijo asustada.

— _¿Aquel hombre?_ — Las palabras de la mujer puso en sobre aviso a los niños, y más al ver el rostro asustado de su madre.

El de cabellos negros azulados tomó la mano de su madre y la apretó suavemente. —Nosotros les protegeremos. — Dijo mirándola a ella y al recién nacido, haciendo alusión a él, sus hermanos y a su padre.

Natsume sonrió ante la dulzura y valentía de su retoño.

Munechika salió de la habitación, no sin antes ordenarles a algunos de sus hombres que protegiesen a sus hijos y esposa, esto sin que ellos lo notaran a excepción de Ishikirimaru, pues él había prestado atención a las acciones de todos ahí.

 **~0~**

Los días comenzaron a pasar y poco a poco Natsume, la madre de los pequeños comenzaba a ser más libre. Su cuerpo estaba menos a dolorido y gracias a la ayuda de las mucamas y de sus pequeños, podía atender al pequeño Hokiboshi, el visitante no había dado señales y tampoco daba la impresión de que se hubiese marchado disgustado, por ello la familia Sanjo estaba en santa paz.

 **~0~**

—Despierta.

Escuchó un suave susurro, pero hizo caso omiso a este.

—I-shi-ki-ri-ma-ru.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se dio la sentada en la cama, miró por la ventana, la luna llena estaba posada de tal forma que le daba la impresión de que le observaba de forma minuciosa, su luz plateada entraba sin permiso alguno a la habitación, iluminando tenuemente la misma y acrecentado una combinación de ansiedad y miedo en el interior del castaño.

— _Esa voz._ — Arrugó la fina seda con sus manos. — _Era la voz de Imanotsurugui._ — Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

—Busca.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y por inercia miró hacia una de las esquinas de la recámara, misma que poseía una oscuridad tal, que le helaba la sangre, podía sentir como algo o alguien le miraba desde ahí, y estaba casi seguro que aquel susurro provenía de dicho lugar.

Tragó duro y con la voz temblorosa habló. — ¿Quién está ahí? — Su pregunta parecía ser más un grito ahogado.

La temperatura comenzó a descender de forma horrible, ocasionándole constantes escalofríos.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Volvió a cuestionar, dudado de salir de la cama, pues le daba la impresión de que si lo hacía algo malo le pasaría.

¡Jijijiji!

Escuchó una risa que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, llevándose con ella la baja temperatura del lugar.

— _¿Qué fue eso? —_ Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, comenzó a sentir que algo apretujaba su corazón.

Un miedo...

— _Como aquella vez._

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle, alzó sus rodillas y se abrazó a estas.

—Debo encontrarles. — Dijo sollozando.

 **~0~**

El sol comenzaba a salir, haciendo que algunos gruñeran al querer descansar un poco más.

Para el castaño, el ver los traviesos rayos de sol entrar en su habitación, le daban paz y calma, mismas que le habían sido arrebatadas desde la madrugada.

Poco a poco la mansión y sus alrededores comenzaba a hacer su ruido habitual con la gente haciendo sus deberes, eso sí, sin hacer ruido de más, pues eran conscientes que ahora la casa no estaba tan sola como antes.

En la casita cerca de los establos, estaban un par de hermanos, mismos que estaban preparando su desayuno del día.

—Entonces confundiste a Ishikirimaru con alguien que venía a hacer negocios con el olivo. — Dijo burlona la de cabellos lilas.

El peliverde volteó los ojos. —Sabía que no debía decirte nada. — Respondió divertido.

—Sigo sin creerlo. — Dijo ella haciendo la mezcla para los hotcakes.

—Bueno, antier no fui a la "reunión", no puedes esperar a que sea adivino. — Respondió.

La chica miró por la ventana y notó la figura de alguien que iba directo a los establos.

— ¿Acaso? — Susurró. —Aoe, espera un momento. — Dijo dejando la mezcla en la barra.

El peliverde vio salir a su hermana a toda prisa. —Espera, Nozomi. — La llamó, pero esta hizo caso omiso.

Adentro del establo o mejor dicho de uno de los corrales, estaba el consorte del señor de la casa, el joven acariciaba a uno de los equinos, un bello caballo blanco y ojos de color miel.

El joven se había puesto en cuclillas, para evitar que el caballo se pusiese de pie, pues notaba el vientre abultado de este.

—No debería molestarte tan temprano, ¿verdad? — Preguntó al equino, este relinchó un poco y restregó su rostro con el del chico. —Les extraño. — Susurró. —Quiero ver a Kogistunemaru y a Mikazuki... — Sentía los ojos arder nuevamente.

—Dudo mucho que Babirye sea un agente secreto y se ponga a buscar a esas personas. — Dijo con honestidad.

— ¡¿Eh?! — El castaño volteó por inercia y miró a la chica que le había traído en la carroza y al joven que había conocido el día anterior, ambos tras de él.

Sin ser consciente, de sus ojos se desprendían lágrimas que dejaban rastro, un camino que era seguido por otras de forma sucesiva.

— ¡No llores!

Fue lo único que se logró oír en aquel lugar antes de que todo quedase en silencio absoluto.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — Fue todo lo que pudo cruzar por su mente, pues inclusive las ideas se le habían ido al sentir unos brazos rodeándole y su rostro estar preso en un pecho ajeno.

— _¡A la madre!_ — Pensó la menor de los Nikkari al ver a su hermano abrazando al castaño.

El peliverde ni siquiera había meditado sus acciones, fue total y completamente por inercia, o al menos eso quería creer él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, con calma y lentitud, soltó al castaño para después mirar a los ojos lilas que aún seguían llorosos. Sacó un pañuelo y nuevamente sin medita su acciones comenzó a secar el rostro ajeno con suma dulzura. —No debería dejar que un rostro tan lindo se vea así de afligido. — Dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Al oír esas palabras y sobre todo la calidez de las acciones del contrario provocaron que el castaño se sonrojase y su corazón comenzase latir rápidamente, era raro, se estaba poniendo nervioso, eso no era lo raro, ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso si le encuentren llorando, le abrazan y encima tenían la amabilidad de darle palabras de aliento?, porque las palabras del peliverde es eran, ¿verdad?

Ambos varones se quedaron estáticos mirándose a los ojos.

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Aoe~**

 _¿Por qué hice eso?, quiero decir, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar, es horrible, pero… ¿por qué… tuve el deseo de protegerlo?_

 _No logro explicármelo, después del comentario de Terumi sus ojos mostraron dolor, y se acrecentó al oír la edad de Houcho… Y ahora, pide encontrar a dos personas., pero… aunque quiera decirle algo más… no me llegan las palabras, sus ojos lilas, aun vidriosos, siguen mostrando una gran belleza._

 **~Desde El Punto De Vista De Ishikirimaru~**

 _Mi intención había sido únicamente venir despejarme y pensar adecuadamente que hacer, Hasebe no sabía de mis hermanos y por el comentario de Terumi, nadie más lo sabía, sólo sabían que Munechika Sanjo, no, que la familia Sanjo sólo tenía a un heredero, los únicos que sabían de mis hermanos eran los empleados de casa, de ahí en fuera, nadie._

 _Eso me hacía sentir aliviado, ellos deberían estar bien, pero el haberme ido así… no me lo perdono, ¡me odio por eso!_

 _No supe de mis hermanos, sé que se quedaron aquí, porque aquí fue donde les dejé, pero si…_

 _¡No!_

 _Ellos están bien, eso quiero creer. Pero… por extraño que parezca, el que Aoe me dijera esas cosas y que me reconfortara de esa manera… me hizo recuperar un poco de calma, aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme raro._

 **~De Vuelta A La Situación Actual~**

Observando aquella escena permanecía la chica de ojos verde agua, misma que notó algo ligeramente inusual en la mirada de ambos chicos. Decidida a evitar cualquier posible mal entendido habló. —Si bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?

Los otros dos de "desconectaron" de los ojos ajenos para voltear a ver a la chica. Ambos con las mejillas encendidas.

—Bueno, es muy temprano para que estés aquí, así que asumo que ni siquiera haz desayunado. — Explicó la chica, tratando de disuadir cualquier pensamiento que llevase a los chicos a creer que ella había mal interpretado aquellas acciones.

Ishikirimaru comenzó a balbucear, pues Nozomi tenía razón, lo que él quería era despejarse por lo que salió a hurtadillas de la mansión y fue a donde los caballos, pues los animales en general le traían calma, pero los caballos eran los que estaban más "ocultos" por ello había ido ahí, para estar en paz, calma y sobre todo a solas.

Aoe notó inmediatamente que el castaño estaba "atrapado" por las palabras de su hermana, por lo que rió por debajo. —De ser así… acepte desayunar con nosotros. — Invitó con una sonrisa.

Ishikirimaru ladeó la cabeza. —Shizuka tiene razón, siempre sonríes. — Aoe se sorprendió por el comentario del otro, ¿acaso era cierto?, nunca lo había notado, quizás porque esa era su esencia.

—Entonces vamos. — Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El castaño aceptó la ayuda del contrario y algo en su interior se removió, generándole un cosquilleo en el estómago y haciendo que el chico ocultase su mirada del otro, acción que no paso desapercibida para la chica.

— _Dios, te pido que este mal interpretando o que ven mis sagrados ojos._ — Suplicó mentalmente. —Bueno vamos. — Dijo sonriente, pues notó la mirada que su hermano le había dirigido, le daba la impresión de que este se había molestado, aunque no sabía por qué, exactamente. — ¿Te gustan los hotcakes? — Preguntó amablemente, aun así Aoe la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

Ishikirimaru asintió.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

La frase de Nozomi se vio interrumpida al llegar corriendo la chica de anteojos.

— ¡Lord Ishikirima-! — Su gritó se cortó al ver al susodicho. — ¡No vuelve a salirse de esa manera! — Reprendió al castaño. —No sabe el sustazo que nos ha dado.

—Perdona. — Se disculpó el castaño. —No fue mi intención, sólo quería despejarme un poco. — Dijo apenado.

— ¿Despejarse? — Repitió Terumi, recordando inmediatamente lo que había dicho el día anterior y cubriéndose la boca. — _Fui una inconsciente._ — Se reprendió mentalmente.

— ¿Desayunas con nosotros? — Preguntó Nozomi a la peliazul oscuro, están negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a informarles a los demás que Lord Ishikirimaru está bien. — Dijo sonriendo. —Debo entender que usted si desayunara con ellos, ¿verdad? — Preguntó al castaño, este asintió, la verdad es que estaba hartó de desayunar, comer o cenar solo, sí que internamente agradecía poder convivir con más personas a la hora de los alimentos. —Bien. — Dijo ella. —En ese caso avisaré a las cocineras. — Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. — _De verdad, fui muy cruel al decir eso._

—Terumi… — No sabía exactamente como completar la frase, no sabía mucho de la chica.

—Tiene un humor algo cambiante. — Contó Nozomi, dando marcha a la casa en la que vivía con su hermano, después de todo los hotcakes no se hacían solos y el hambre le estaba trozando por dentro.

— _Sólo porque ella estaba distante aquella tarde yo lo mal interpreté._ — Soltó una leve risa nasal, misma que revelaba molestia consigo mismo. — _Bien hecho Ishikirimaru, no sólo abandonas a tus hermanos, también enjuicias a los demás, no cabe duda, soy de lo peor._ — Se mordió el labio inferior a modo de auto castigo, Aoe observó eso.

—Conozco esas acciones. — Dijo llamando la atención del castaño, mismo que volteó a verle. —Son las de alguien que se recrimina el haber, o no haber hecho algo. — Clavó su mirada en los ojos lilas del otro. —Lo sé, porque son las acciones que hacía después del asesinato de mi madre. — Soltó un suspiro y le dio unas palmadas al mayor. —Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, hágalo y deje de castigase por cosas que a veces no están a nuestro alcance. — El castaño bajo la mirada, reteniendo aquellas palabras en su mente. — ¡Vamos! — Dijo caminando. —Sí dejó a Nozomi sola en la cocina seguro que incendia la casa. — Bromeó, Ishkirimaru parpadeo un par de veces y se decidió a seguir al más bajo.

No tenía ni 48 horas de haber llegado a ese lugar y ya había descubierto cosas de algunos, padres jóvenes, hermanos sobre protectores, y ahora que uno de ellos había perdido su madre, y lo peor es que había sido asesinada.

— _¿Cómo puede sonreír después de haber dicho eso?_ — No sabía si aquella acción le asustaba o por el contrario le hacía admirarle. — _Hacer, lo que tengo que hacer, definitivamente, les buscaré._

 **~0~**

—Entonces, ¿desayunará con los Nikkari? — Preguntó otra vez Tsubaki, Terumi asintió. —No es de extrañar. — Repuso la de cabellos ocres.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó algo confundida.

— ¿Te parece poco lo que dijiste? — Reprochó sin tacto alguno.

Terumi se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos apenada. —No fue mi intención, lo dije sin pensar.

Tsubaki soltó un suspiro molesta. —Pues tu comentario le pego.

—Me disculparé como es debido. — Dijo acomodándose los lentes, buscando evadir la mirada reprobatoria de la otra.

Tsubaki volvió a suspirar y comenzó a servir la mesa, pues ellos también habían dejado la comida por buscar al castaño, creyendo que este había hecho lo que _ellos_ en su momento.


	5. Past

**~Past~**

En un orfanato, varios niños corrían al comedor.

— ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? — Preguntó una nena de cabellos naranjas.

El rubio que la llevaba de la mano sonrió. —Mmmm... No lo sé. — Dijo divertido. —Seguro que tu Papi nos sorprende a todos. — Rio con la pequeña.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

—Ve a sentarte con tus amigos, Sayuri.

La pequeña asintió y corrió hacia un grupo de niños, mismos que le esperaban e inclusive le habían apartado un asiento.

El rubio sonrió al ver como la pequeña se sumergía en una charla de infantes.

— _Iré a ayudar a Mikazuki en la cocina._ — Salió del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina, lugar en el cual estaba el amor de su vida, preparando el desayuno de los niños.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, sólo para contemplar a aquel caballero de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules, mismos que eran adornados por unas lunas, cuyo rostro era tan fino y tranquilo, que contrastaba monumentalmente con su edad, aquel joven estaba tarareando una dulce melodía.

Ese era Mikazuki, un auténtico ángel a ojos de Shishio, era feliz por haberle conocido, era feliz al saberse enamorado de este y fue inmensamente feliz al saber que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Fue una auténtica guerra hacer que su "protector" aprobase aquella relación, pero su amor era tan fuerte que inclusive un corazón recluso como el de Oodenta, había accedido a dejarles estar juntos.

Con pasos sigilosos llegó hasta la espalda del contrario, era más alto que él, 14 cm más alto, pero aun así, el rubio era capaz de "doblegarlo". — ¿Con qué sorprenderás a los niños? — Preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda, logrando así que el mayor diera un leve salto.

— ¡Shishio, me asustaste! — Sonrió al ver a su amado rubio. —Aún falta un poco, bueno sólo falta picar la fruta. — Explicó mirando con ojitos de borrego a medio morir al más bajo.

—En ese caso te ayudare. — Dijo tomando el rostro ajeno y atrayéndolo al propio para unir sus labios, en lo que para otros podría haber sido un beso simplón, pero que para ellos era lo más bello del mundo.

— ¿Y Sayuri? — Preguntó al sentir que los labios ajenos se habían separado de los suyos.

—En el comedor, con sus amigos. — Respondió, repitiendo la acción pasada.

—De manera que yo no puedo besar a mi novio porque es una inmoralidad, pero ustedes pueden besarse y no hay pedo, mira nada más, que fregones salieron algunos. — La pareja se separó al instante al oír aquel reproche, mirando en el umbral de puerta a un joven de ojos rojos y cabellera blanca como la nieve.

—Una cosa es besarse, y otra muy distinta es querer tirártelo. — Contestó Shishio, haciendo que el albino se sonrojase.

— ¡No me lo quería tirar! — Se defendió.

—Claro, por eso tenías tu mano dentro de su pantalón, porque no te lo querías tirar. — Comentó divertido el rubio, Mikazuki por su parte reía por debajo.

— ¡Sólo le estaba mordiendo el cuello! — Respondió.

—Aja, ¿y tú mano dentro de tu pantalón? — Cuestionó divertido Shishio.

Kogitsunemaru sonrió ladino. —Creí que tenía obreros. — Bromeó caminando hasta donde yacía la fruta que debía ser picada.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? — Preguntó su hermano mayor.

El albino alzó la mirada y sonrió divertido. —Noté un levantamiento. — Rio para regresar a lo que hacía.

Los otros dos entendieron el "chiste" y rieron.

En el comedor los pequeños cantaban.

—London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady~

Las voces de los chiquitos se escuchaban por los pasillos.

— ¡Bien! — Dijeron al unísono los tres adultos, comenzando a llevar bandejas repletas de platitos, mismos que repartirían para que los pequeños desayunasen.

 **~0~**

Ishikirimaru agradeció la amabilidad de los hermanos Nikkari.

—Nuevamente lamento las molestias. — Dijo apenado.

—No ha sido molestia alguna. — Respondió el mayor de los hermanos.

Ishikirimaru volvió a agradecer a los hermanos y estos sólo sonrieron.

El sol comenzaba a calentar más, los gallos que había en el lugar también comenzaban a hacer ruido.

— ¡¿Hay gallos?! — Preguntó asombrado el castaño.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad. — Dijo Nozomi. —Nos entretuvimos con los caballos, y Tsubaki ya no le mostró más. — Rememoró lo anterior.

A lado de ellos llegó el mismo nene que había aparecido ayer.

— ¡Juega conmigo! — Pidió Houcho a Aoe.

El peliverde inmediatamente comenzó a corretear al pequeño, ocasionando que este riera con ganas.

— ¡Te voy a comer! — Dijo el mayor usando un tono que al más pequeño le causó gracia.

—Suenas como un monstruo con infección en la garganta. — Dijo burlón Houcho.

Aoe aprovechó el descuido del menor y lo atrapó, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

Ishikirimaru veía enternecido aquella escena, misma que le trajo un agridulce recuerdo.

 **~Flashback~**

Dos años habían pasado desde el nacimiento del pequeño Hokiboshi, a diferencia de ellos, el nene no corría tanto, no a la velocidad de ellos.

—Parece que ya están más tranquilos. — Dijo un rubio acercándose al castaño.

Este borró la sonrisa de su rostro, preocupando a su amigo.

— ¡Va-va-vamos! — Dijo Shishio moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo. —Me refiero a...

—Lo sé. — Respondió Ishikirimaru mirándolo. —Están más tranquilos. — Miró a sus hermanos jugar con el más pequeño. —Pero eso... — Dijo recordando lo que había ocurrido en su pueblo natal. —Se ha vuelto una cacería de "brujas". — Soltó con pesar.

—Ese desequilibrado ha hecho lo mismo en más lados. — Dijo el rubio.

Ishikirimaru regresó la vista a su amigo. —De una u otra forma... protegeré a mis hermanos. — Afirmó.

—Sabes, que las familias Minamoto, Mitsuyo y Kanesada les respaldaremos siempre. — Comentó dándole esperanza al castaño. —Ahora mismo, mi abuelo está rastreando los negocios de ese tipo. Con una lista de ellos, podremos asegurarnos de que no haga lo mismo. — Afirmó el rubio.

Ishikirimaru regresó la vista a sus hermanos. — _Definitivamente, ese sujeto vendrá por mí, y si los llega a ver... Los matará._ — En sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse algunas lágrimas.

Shishio sólo le observó, sabía lo mucho que el castaño amaba a sus hermanos y lo doloroso que había sido aquel día. El día en que perdió a sus padres y todo se y volvió un infierno, y todo por culpa de ese maldito hombre.

— ¡Malu!

— ¡¿Eh?! — Soltaron al unísono los niños.

— ¡Malu! — Dijo el bebé de dos años, mismo que corrió a donde su hermano mayor estaba con el rubio.

Se abrazó del castaño y este le alzó en brazos, aún incrédulo.

—Ma-lu. — Volvió a decir el bebé mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Malu? — Repitió el castaño.

—Malu... — Dijo pensativo el rubio. — ¡¿No querrá decir "Ishikirimaru", pero le es más fácil decir "Malu" en lugar de "Maru"?! — Mencionó después de un ligero análisis.

— ¿Tú crees? — Preguntó el chico.

— ¡Ishikirimaru! — Gritaron los otros dos, yendo con los otros.

— ¡¿Oíste?! — Dijo animado el de ojos rojos.

— ¡Dijo tu nombre! — Gritó Mikazuki.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó divertido el de 10 años.

— ¡Muéstrale, Hokiboshi! — Alentaron ambos al más pequeño.

Este miró a sus hermanos y luego al rubio, sus pequeñas y regordetas mejillas que ya estaban rojas por tanto "correr", avivaron su color al mirar a su hermano mayor.

—I-Isi-ki-li-malu. — Dijo abrazando al castaño y escondiendo su carita en el cuello del castaño.

— ¡Dijo mi nombre! — Dijo emocionado el castaño, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su hermanito.

Los cinco infantes fueron y observándolos a la distancia estaba un joven de 18 años bien parecido.

—Parece que los Sanjo ya están más tranquilos. — Dijo su guardaespaldas.

—Eso parece, Benkei. — Le contestó. —Yoritomo aún...

El hombre de apariencia siniestra pero de buen corazón negó con la cabeza. —Les está tomando más tiempo de lo debido.

—Ya veo. — Dijo bajando la mirada. —Por cierto. — Volvió a mirar a Benkei. — ¿Cómo sigue tu hijo? Desde ese día no le he visto. — Dijo preocupado por el menor.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, mi señor. — Hizo una reverencia. —Iwatoshi ya está mejor, aunque las quemaduras en sus manos le obliga a usar guantes, pero se ha empeñado en no salir hasta mejorar como guardaespaldas, después de todo, necesitaremos mucha fuerza para proteger a los chiquillos. — Dijo lo último mirando a los Sanjo.

—Hay mucho que hacer. — Soltó Yoshitsune.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¿Por dónde empezar? — Soltó sin ser consciente que la ojiverde estaba ahí.

—Pues quizás, por el lugar menos pensado. — Sugirió Nozomi sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que cruzaba por la mente del chico.

— ¡Ah! — Miró a la chica. — _El lugar menos pensado... Ese sería... ¡Las ruinas de la mansión! Pero... Han sido trece años... Dudó que estén las ruinas aún._ — Llevó su mano derecha hasta su barbilla, pensando en los pros y contras de ir ahí. — _Debo intentarlo, pero lo mejor será que me deje con Shizuka, de ahí... Partiré a la mansión o mejor dicho a lo que queda de ella._ Nozomi. — La chica le prestó atención. — ¿Podrías...

—Lord Ishikirimaru. —Tanto la carrocera como el mencionado, voltearon a ver a quien había llamado al castaño.

Se trataba de Terumi, quien veía un poco preocupada al castaño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó él.

—Lord Hasebe está al teléfono, y ha pedido hablar con usted.

El castaño se disculpó con Nozomi y acompañó a la chica de anteojos para poder atender la llamada.

Lo dirigió hasta una enorme sala, Ishikirimaru miró con asombro el lugar, después de todo, su recorrido por la mansión se vio interrumpido al oír las anécdotas de los caballos, mismas que le habían resultado divertidas de inicio a fin.

Se acercó al teléfono y lo tomó. — ¿Hasebe? — Inmediatamente su expresión se volvió alegre.

— _Creo que la disculpa será más tarde._ — Pensó desanimada Terumi, retirándose para que el castaño pudiese platicar más tranquilo.

Dejó la puerta de aquella sala emparejada y se dirigió a la cocina, sus labores también incluían la alimentación de los señores de la casa, aún no sabía de los gustos del castaño por lo que debía meditar que platillos podría preparar.

La chica se fue, dejando "solo" al chico, o eso creía él, pero por la pequeña rendija que la peliazul había dejado, un orbe celeste miraba atento al castaño.

 **~0~**

La puerta de un lúgubre cuarto se abrió, rechinando de tal manera que helaba la sangre.

Era difícil saber lo que había en su interior.

—Pronto.

Se escuchó un susurro.

—Pronto tendrán un amigo más.

En plena penumbra se logró divisar una maléfica sonrisa que anunciaba el porvenir de un mal.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

Los pequeños que ahí estaban realizaban distintas actividades. Y a diferencia de otros orfanatos los pequeños no eran lastimados o excluidos, de una u otra forma eran integrados en las actividades. Y ese momento no era la excepción, los pequeños jugaban a los encantados mientras los dueños y encargados de dicho lugar les veían, cerciorándose que los chiquillos no se lastimarán y de hacerlo, ellos les auxiliarían rápidamente.

Uno de ellos miró a su hermano decaído. —Mikazuki, ¿qué te pasa? — Preguntó el albino.

El mencionado miró a su hermano con pesar. —Imanotsurugi sigue sin comunicarse. — Dijo mirando a los pequeños.

Kogitsunemaru puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano. —Está con Iwatoshi, está bien, si no se han comunicado es porque no han podido estabilizarse. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—Ha pasado un año y medio. — Mencionó el pelinegro azulado.

—Y se fue sólo con ropa al igual que Iwatoshi, lo que ambos deseaban era estar juntos y en paz, sin estar preocupándose, no van a venir por…si al final de cuentas no van a poder estar bien. — Explicó el albino.

Mikazuki soltó un pesado suspiro. — _Le prometí a Ishikirimaru y a Mamá que les protegería._ — Pensó mirando a su hermano y sonriendo débilmente.

Llegando al lado de estos un joven de cabellos blancos y cortos, su estatua era media, aunque si lo comparaban con los otros dos, era más bajo, el joven poseía ojos dorados y muy pequeños, usaba un cubre bocas por alguna razón que sólo su pareja parecía conocer.

El chico miró a Kogitsunemaru, sonrojándose al instante.

— ¡Oh! Primera vez en todo el día que te veo, Nakigitsune. — Saludo Mikazuki de forma inusual.

El mencionado se sonrojó aún más. Kogitsunemaru por su parte miró a su hermano como si tratase de reclamarle el hecho de que hiciera que su pareja luciera como tomate en plena temporada.

El mayor entendió la mirada de su hermano y rio como siempre solía hacer, alejando así un poco aquella zozobra que le hacía presa cada que hablaban del menor de ellos.

— ¡Tío Nakigitsune! — Llamó la pequeña de cabellos naranjas llegando hasta el joven. — ¿Juegas con nosotros? — Preguntó la pequeña.

El otro asintió y acompañó a la pequeña.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que Sayuri tenga un hermanito? — Preguntó Kogitsunemaru lo que provocó que Mikazuki se sonrojara inmediatamente. —Sabes, deberían aprovechar esta noche. — Soltó el albino mirando a su sonrojado hermano, este no dijo nada. — ¡Sayuri! — Llamó a su sobrinita, esta volteó a verlo. — ¿Te gustaría dormir hoy con tú tío Nakigitsune y conmigo? — Preguntó haciendo que Mikazuki le viera sorprendido.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? — Preguntó el de lunas en los ojos.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió emocionada la pequeña.

Mikazuki volteó a ver a su pequeña y después repitió la pregunta a su hermano, este sonrió y volteó a verlo. —Les doy la oportunidad para que esta noche echen pasión.

Ante el comentario de su hermano, Mikazuki sintió la cara caérsele de la vergüenza. —Eres un monstruo. — Bromeó.

— ¿Por querer ayudarte a que hagas llorar al tuerto, me consideras un monstruo? — Respondió en el mismo tono en el que fue llamado monstruo. —Eres un mal agradecido. — Dijo sonriente.

Mikazuki sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano. —Lo digo y lo sostengo, no te golpeo sólo porque sería considerado maltrato animal.

El albino rio con ganas, no importaba las veces que se lo dijera, o que ese chiste lo hiciese desde que eran niños, siempre iba a causar el mismo efecto.

—Sigo sin entenderlo. — Soltó aún entre risas.

— ¿Qué?

—Que mi nombre signifique "pequeño zorro", siendo que soy grande, en TODOS los sentidos. — Dijo mirando a su hermano de forma cómplice.

—Eres un baboso.

 **~En La Gran Sala De La Mansión Heshikiri ~**

— ** _Y a todo esto._** — Escuchó el castaño a través del teléfono. — **_¿Cómo te has sentido en casa?_** — Preguntó Hasebe un poco apenado, pues se puso a decirle cosas lindas y hablarle de los asuntos que le habían alejado por unos días en lugar de preguntarle primero sobre cómo se sentía.

El castaño sonrió, pese a no tener enfrente al olivo sabía la expresión que este había puesto.

—Estoy bien. — Respondió. —La verdad es que todos son muy amables, es cierto que la habitación... — Se ruborizó al notar lo que iba a decir, pero después de todo no estaba mintiendo. —Se siente un poco sola. — Dijo con las mejillas completamente rojas.

— **_¿Sólo un poco?_** — Preguntó divertido su marido.

Ishikirimaru rio. —Bueno, demasiado sola. — Confesó.

 **~0~**

Caminado con bastante sigilo por los alrededores de la mansión iba una chica, llevaba un vestido sencillo de colores rosa y durazno, algunos encajes rojos y una cinta amarrada a la altura del vientre, misma que indicaba que estaba en cinta, se trataba de la misma persona que la noche anterior se habían ocultado en el jardín, la misma persona que Ishikirimaru había divisado.

Parecía estar buscando algo, o mejor dicho un lugar.

— ¿Te perdiste? — Volteó a ver a quien le había hablado, se trataba de Houcho, quien estaba comiendo una piruleta. — ¿Gustas? — Dijo el chiquillo, sacando de su bolsita café una piruleta y ofreciéndosela a su acompañante, sin embargo este negó con la cabeza.

La chica clavó su mirada de lleno en el pequeño. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó amablemente.

—Cinco. — Respondió él.

—Ya veo... _La misma edad._ — Sonrió acariciando la mejilla del pequeño. — ¿Quieres que juguemos? — Preguntó dulcemente al pequeño, mismo que asintió entusiasmado. — _Ya he esperado mucho, un poco más no hará diferencia._ — Pensó tomando al pequeño de la mano y dirigiéndose a la parte del jardín con más flores, pues era ahí donde mejor se podía jugar al escondite.

 **~En La Sala De La Mansión Heshikiri ~**

La llamada había concluido y el castaño se percató de que el día se le había ido rápidamente.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde? — Susurró viendo por una de las ventanas como el sol iba poniéndose.

Regresó a vista al frente, sus ojos lilas adornados por unas sobras rosas observaban a su alrededor, habían varios estantes repletos de libros y justo enfrente del sillón en el que él estaba sentado, había una gran chimenea, estaba apagada y daba la impresión de que Hasebe no solía usarla.

— _Quizás sea por la distancia._ — Pensó levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a la chimenea, igual y viéndola de cerca podía hacerse una idea mejor del tiempo que aquella pobre tenia de haber dejado de ser usada.

Entre más se acercaba al lugar más podía notar algo arriba de esta. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca alzó la vista para encontrarse con un cuadro enorme que colgaba arriba de ella, el cuadro en sí estaba adornado con detalles de oro, con un diseño finísimo por cierto, pero eso no fue lo que obligó a Ishikirimaru a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, sino que en aquel cuadro estaba la foto de Hasebe con otro hombre, uno ligeramente más alto que el olivo, mismo que llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, dejando así que su ojo izquierdo irradiará la personalidad amable de aquel caballero.

—Es Hasebe… — Dijo notando que aquella foto reflejaba a su esposo en plena adolescencia. —Pero… ¿Quién es el muchacho que le acompaña? — Susurró acercándose más para tratar de obtener algún indicio que le rebelase la identidad de aquel joven.

—Era el amo Mitsutada.

El castaño brincó al oír aquella voz e inmediatamente viró a su espalda, encontrándose así con la misma chica que le había llevado ahí para que atendiese el llamado.

— ¡Terumi! — Dijo sorprendido y asustado, lo cual se le hacía raro, pues no había hecho nada como para tener miedo alguno. —Esto… — Miró al recuadro a sus espaldas.

Terumi miró el cuadro que el chico veía con insistencia. —Lord Ishikirimaru… — No sabía cómo plantear la pregunta, no quería hacer un comentario que terminase hiriendo al castaño como ya había sucedido antes.

—Sé… — Terumi miró al chico. —Sé que no soy el primer consorte de Hasebe. — Mencionó el castaño mirando a la chica. —Pero Hasebe sólo me ha dicho que sus anteriores parejas le abandonaron sin más. — Contó lo poco que el olivo le había contado cuando se conocieron.

Terumi suspiró con pesadez. —Entonces, ¿usted sabe que Lord Hasebe estuvo casado cuatro veces antes? — Ishikirimaru negó con la cabeza, sabía que no era el primer matrimonio, pero no que fuese el quinto. —Bueno, como Lord Hasebe le contó, sus pasados consortes le abandonaron así, sin más. — Miró nuevamente el retrato. —El amo Mitsutada fue su primer cónyuge. — Bajó la mirada con pena. —Su matrimonio fue algo que concretaron los padres de ambos…

Ishikirimaru se acercó a la chica, pues sintió que de a chimene se desprendia una sensación desagradable, muy similar a la que había experimentado en la madrugada.

¡Trash!

Volteó a su espalda encontrándose con el retrato irado, como si lo hubiesen bajado de mala gana de su sitio.

— ¡Lord Ishikirimaru! — Llamó preocupada la de anteojos, llegando hasta donde él estaba. — ¿Está herido? — Le preguntó, más para su paz el chico negó, los vidrios de aquel retrato no le habían alcanzado.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

Las actividades habían acabado y los pequeños ya habían cenado, inclusive todos habían sido arropados para que pudiesen descansar, a excepción de una pequeña de cabellos naranjas que corría de un lado a otro jugando con sus tíos albinos.

—No me alcanzan. — Dijo cantarina la pequeña.

— ¿Quiere ver que si? — Preguntó divertido su tío, corriendo tras ella.

Nakigitsune también trataba de atraparla, pero al ser ella un infante su energía y agilidad le superaba a ambos, Kogitsunemaru estaba a punto de atraparla pero la pequeña se agacho, burlando así a su tío y haciendo que este cayera de cara al suelo.

— ¡Te tengo! — Anunció Nakigitsune atrapando a la pequeña y alzándola.

— ¡Perdí! — Festejó la niña abrazando al de ojos dorados. Este sonrío por la acción de la pequeña, aunque caro la sonrisa sólo la notó su pareja quien le conocía mejor que los demás.

Entrando a la pequeña sala y mirando a su pequeña estaba Shishio, quien se quedó al lado del albino de cabellera larga, mismo que se sobaba la nariz mientras veía con cariño a la niña.

—Se nota que es su hija. — Soltó el albino sin notar la presencia del rubio.

— ¡Heredo su energía! — Mencionó el rubio, logrando así que el albino le notase.

—Shishio. — Susurró mirando al de ojos grises.

El rubio sonrío y dio una palmada, obteniendo así la atención de la nena. — ¡Hora de dormir! — Anunció acercándose al chico con la nena en brazos.

—Esta noche dormiré con mis tíos. — Dijo afianzando su agarre hacia el albino de cabellos cortos. — Shishio parpadeó un par de veces y después miró a su cuñado quien sonrió dándole a entender lo mismo que le había insinuado a su hermano en la tarde.

Sus mejillas se coloraron al pensar en hacer _eso_ con Mikazuki, no era como que no lo hubiesen hecho antes, sólo que con la llegada de Sayuri, no habían tenido oportunidad de repetir, y tampoco se quejaban de ello, pues disfrutaban cuidado a su pequeña.

—Bueno. — Habló Kogitsunemaru. —Como dijo tu padre, es hora de dormir. — Dijo tomando de los hombros a su novio y dirigiéndose a su alcoba, no sin antes mirar al rubio. — ¡Aprovecha y embarázalo! — Susurró de forma que sólo el rubio le oyera, sin mencionar que hizo señas con sus manos, mismas que simulaban ser la penetración, logrando así que el otro volteara a otro lado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltó el rubio, finalizando con un suspiro. — _Si Mikazuki y yo vamos a pasar la noche solos…_ — Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más. — _Espero que no se me haya olvidado donde meterla._ — Con los nervios encima se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su amado.

Antes de llegar se detuvo. — _¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? No pudo llegar así sin más._ — Pensó en lo que podía hacer para que esa improvisada oportunidad fuese romántica, como la primera vez o de ser posible aún más bella que aquella ocasión. —A ver… — Carraspeó un poco. — ¡Ya llego tu tigre de Santa Julia!... se escucha muy pendejo. — Dijo dándose una palmada en la frente.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Mikazuki alborotándose los cabellos. — ¿Qué hago? — Se preguntaba así mismo. —Si me quedo únicamente con la bata… eso podría ser considerado algo sexy, ¿no? — Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas. —Pero… ¿y si cree que estoy algo desesperado? — Soltó un suspiro derrotado. — ¿Qué hago? — Chilló sentándose en la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista a un rubio con las mejillas rojas. Mikazuki volteó a verlo, notando que él no era el único en esa situación. —Esto… Sayuri pasará la noche con los chicos. — Dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Sí, Kogitsunemaru le había invitado en la tarde. — Contestó el pelinegro azulado meciéndose un poco a causa de los nervios.

—Ya veo. — Dijo sentándose al lado del otro. —Em… ¿te apetece... que nos demos un baño juntos? — Dijo mirando al suelo.

— ¿Te parece que estoy sucio? — Preguntó Mikazuki.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondió el rubio tomando el rostro ajeno y "obligándole" a mirarlo. — ¡Estoy nervioso y me siento estúpido! — Confesó mirando al contrario a los ojos. —Quiero entregarme a ti y hacerte mío, no habló únicamente de la parte física, sino también de la emocional. — Las mejillas de Mikazuki se tornaron más rojas. —Mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde que te conocí, y ni el paso de los años ha cambado eso, sino al contrario, no sólo es mi corazón lo que quiero entregarte, sino mi vida completa, yo en mi totalidad. — Dijo acariciando el rostro ajeno. —Lo de baño juntos… es un pretexto para poder acariciarte sin que mis malditos nervios me traicionen. — Juntó su frente con la ajena.

Mikazuki sonrió ante aquella confesión. —Yo… también estoy nervioso. — Dijo riendo un poco, ambos lo hicieron para calmar un poco los nervios.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a acercar sus labios a los ajenos, Mikazuki estaba tan nervioso que sus labios comenzaron a temblar y eso Shishio lo notó, sin embargo no dijo nada y de dispuso a besar aquellos labios temblorosos.

—Me gusta cuando me besas así. — Dijo el rubio tomando una de las manos del pelinegro azulado.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el más alto.

—Porque el beso es más lento, más suave, más tierno. — Explicó volviendo a unir sus labios.

Poco a poco ellos nervios de ambos fueron marchándose y con la misma lentitud, Shishio comenzó a recortar a su novio sobre la cama, y dicho sea de paso despojarse el uno al otro de aquellas prendas.

Mientras repartían caricias y besos iban comprendiendo que no había necesidad de que aquello fuese perfecto o bien planeado, sólo debían saber lo mucho que se amaban, aunque con palabras la lengua se les trabase y los nervios es traicionasen, tenían dos fuertes aliados, sus ojos que eran las ventanas de sus almas y estas jamás mostrarían mentira alguna, y sus corazones, que jamás les traicionarían.

¡Pum!

— ¡Au!

— ¡Mikazuki! — El rubio sobó la cabeza del contrario.

Este rio apenado. —Soy bastante torpe. — Dijo el pelinegro azulado.

Shishio sonrió y beso la frente del otro. —Yo te quiero tal y como eres. — Susurró en el oído ajeno para después comenzar a besar aquella zona, sacándole leves suspiros al mayor.

 **~En La Habitación De Los Albinos~**

En una habitación cuya única luz era la de una pequeña lámpara que despejaba las tinieblas que tanto asustaban a la pequeña Sayuri, estaban dos albinos acostados, con a pequeña que suspiraba sumergida en sus sueños.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Preguntó Kogitsunemaru a su pareja.

— ¿Crees que Shishio y Mikazuki puedan? — Preguntó moviendo un mechoncito naranja del rostro de Sayuri.

—Más les vale. — Respondió.

—Shishio se veía muy nervioso.

—Si me salen con que no hicieron nada, les parto su madre. — Bromeó.

Nakigtsune soltó una leve risa y se acurrucó al lado de la pequeña, Kogitsunemaru hizo lo mismo y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Holi~  
Yo dije que no metería notas finales, ni iniciales, pero pues este cap, está dedicado a Grinnslevk y a RedKamelia  
Gracias por leer esta wea que se supone debía ser un one-shot y no un long-fic xD  
Y también gracias a todos los que se han dado una vuelta, espero que rememoren esta cosa por mucho tiempo, y sólo para que n se confundan, todavía hay tela para cortar aquí ;)**


	6. Hasebe's Story - First Part

**~Hasebe's Story - First Part~**

—La mansión Osafune. — Leyó en voz baja un pequeño de 10 años, cuyos cabellos eran en un tono castaño olivo, sus ojos eran púrpuras grisáceos. —Padre... — Miró a un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y un porte imponente.

El hombre miró a su primogénito, parecía buscar algo, algún defecto en el nene de trajecito púrpura oscuro.

—Guarda silencio. — Ordenó. —Sólo hablaras cuando se te indique, y por tu bien, no lo arruines. — Sentenció de forma amenazadora.

El pequeño bajó la mirada desanimado, volviendo a leer las hojas que le había encargado su padre, el pequeño tenía que aprender todo lo que concernía a la familia Osafune, sabía que era una familia magnate al igual que la suya, y que a diferencia de ellos, los Osafune tenían a seis herederos, y también que ellos aún tenían a su madre, cosa que ellos no.

Fue en ese instante que dejó de leer y miró la pequeña cuna portátil en la que descansaba su hermanito de tan sólo tres meses.

Se trataba de un nene de cabellitos púrpuras oscuros.

— _Yo me encargaré de que no sientas tanto la ausencia de mamá._ — Prometió mentalmente.

Regresó la vista a las hojas, no tardarían en llegar y para cuando eso sucediese él debía comportase a la altura que su padre esperaba. Con ellos iba una niña de 5 años, de largos cabellos de color azul oscuro, tan oscuro que uno podía confundirlos con el negro, llevaba grandes gafas y un uniforme de mucama de color púrpura oscuro, más oscuro que los cabellos del bebé.

—Terumi. — Llamó el hombre.

— ¿Si, mi señor? — Respondió la pequeña al llamado de este.

—Si los Osafune piden que Hasebe vaya a hablar con su hijo... Vigila que no cometa error alguno, también llevarás a Yukimitsu de ser necesario. — Ordenó, la chica asintió y regresó la vista al frente, en donde estaban los hijos de aquel hombre.

Notó que el pequeño de 10 años se había desanimado un poco al oír a su padre decir que podría dejarlos en mal.

Llegaron hasta una gran reja que se abrió para que la carroza en la que ellos viajaban pudiese entrar, siguiendo por un sendero bellamente adornado con orquídeas, rosas, girasoles y más plantas que daban una vista hermosa y colorida a todo aquel que pasase por ahí.

Algunos de los jardineros que estaban dándole mantenimiento a aquel sendero veían la carroza y sonreían amablemente a forma de saludo, el carrocero que les llevaba devolvía aquel amable gesto.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la mansión Osafune, el carrocero abrió la puerta para que su patrón, sus hijos y la pequeña mucama bajasen.

De la carroza el primero en salir fue Kunishige Heshikiri, un hombre de cabellos similares a los de su hijo, sus ojos eran púrpuras y de tamaño medio.

Apuntó de bajar de la carroza iba el pequeño Hasebe.

—Niño Hasebe. — Escuchó un susurro que le detuvo y le hizo mirar a la emisora de aquel susurro. —Sé que Lord Kunishige es un poco estricto y que a veces sus palabras son hirientes, pero eso no significa que no lo ame, sólo quiere que usted sea una magnifica persona en el futuro. — Dijo sonriendo, logrando así que su pequeño amo sonriese.

Hasebe bajó de la carroza y con ayuda del carrocero y de la pequeña mucama bajaron al bebé que aún seguía perdido en el quinto sueño.

— ¡Kunishige Heshikiri! — Saludó sonriente un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados como el sol. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, hombre? — Se acercó al mencionado para darle un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un fraternal abrazo.

—No nos hemos visto desde que te casaste, Osa. — Respondió, logrando que él otro le "reprochase" por el apodo mencionado.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros miró a los tres pequeños que acompañaban a su antiguo amigo.

— ¿Son tus hijos? — Preguntó curioso.

Kunishige miró a los pequeños e hizo un leve gesto que Hasebe logró descifrar inmediatamente.

El pequeño se acercó junto con la mucama que llevaba la cunita en donde su hermanito descansaba.

—Soy Hasebe Heshikiri. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia. —Etto... — Había olvidado en un instante todo lo que había ensayado en las últimas cuatro semanas.

Un pequeño bostezo llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Yukimitsu! — Dijo el pequeño alejándose del amigo de su padre, para ver que le ocurría a su hermano.

Lo sacó con cuidado de la cunita y comenzó a mecerlo. —Ya, ya, no pasa nada. — Le decía al bebé con suma ternura.

El cabeza de los Osafune miró aquella acción con dulzura. —Se le parece mucho a Siska. — Dijo comparando al pequeño con la que fue la esposa de su mejor amigo y que lamentablemente había fallecido tras un parto complicado.

Kunishige soltó un suave suspiro al recordar a su amada.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! — Invitó el hombre, llevándolos así hasta la sala de estar de su mansión, pues ahí era donde estaba su mujer con su recién nacido en brazos, habían acondiciona aquella sala para atender debidamente a sus invitados.

— ¡Kunishige! — Llamó desde el sofá al hombre cuyos hijos eran el vivo retrato de él y su esposa.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Lilibeth. — Saludó cortésmente.

Los Heshikiri tomaron asiento en uno de los pequeños sofás de aquella sala.

—Sé que no es el mejor tema para empezar, pero... sabemos perfectamente el motivo de nuestra visita. — Directo al grano, como siempre había sido.

—De verdad, ¿quieres casar a tu primogénito con el mío? — Preguntó.

—Mitsutada. — Kunishige miró fijamente a su amigo. —Lo habíamos acordado desde hace mucho.

Hasebe abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sabía que él debía causar una buena impresión a los Osafune, pero no sabía el motivo, hasta ese instante.

— _Vinimos... ¿a concretar mi matrimonio?_ — Sus ojitos comenzaron a escocerle.

Mitsutada vio aquello y regresó la mirada a Kunishige, este fingió no ver las acciones de su hijo.

—Pamela. — Llamó Mitsutada a la mucama que auxiliaba a su esposa.

— ¿Si? — Atendió la de cabellos verdes.

— ¿En dónde está Shokudaikiri? — Preguntó por su hijo.

—En el jardín de atrás.

Mitsutada sonrió. — _Los jardines son el mejor escenario para conocerse, además, puede que el pequeño se destense._ Lleva al pequeño Hasebe allá. — Pamela asintió.

La chica se acercó al niño. —Amo Hasebe, por favor, venga conmigo.

Hasebe lo dudó, miró a su padre en busca de una respuesta, pero este sólo lo miró sin dejar en claro alguna pista que ayudase al pequeño a saber qué hacer.

Sin saber realmente el pequeño accedió llevándose a su hermano consigo, en ese momento aquel bebé era el único que le traía paz.

Terumi miró a Kunishige y este le hizo señas para que vigilara a su hijo.

—Con su permiso. — Dijeron ambas mucamas saliendo con Hasebe y Yukimitsu rumbo al jardín antes mencionado.

Iban caminado cuando Hasebe se detuvo, Pamela lo miró un poco preocupada al igual que Terumi.

—Amo Hasebe, ¿qué pasa? — Se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño.

Hasebe mantuvo la mirada en el piso, hasta que reunió el valor para hablar. — ¿Qué clase de persona es? — Preguntó temeroso.

Pamela sonrió ante la interrogativa del pequeño. -El joven Shokudaikiri es un chico muy amable, detallista, y un chico muy dulce, pero eso es algo que esta simple empleada ve, es cosa de que usted le trate, amo Hasebe, para que así tenga una idea propia de cómo es él. — Respondió.

Hasebe se quedó igual que al principio, en ceros, pero al menos aquella mucama le había hablado con honestidad.

Llegaron hasta el jardín, y justo frente a ellos estaba un joven observando detenidamente una planta y seguido de ello parecía anotar algo en una libreta.

—Joven Shokudaikiri. — Llamó Pamela, haciendo que el chico elevase el rostro y sonriese al ver a la que hubiese sido su nana siendo una niña y que sólo era mayor que él por dos años.

—Pamela. — Dijo sonriente. —Mi padre se irá de espaldas, se la pasó diciendo que las hortalizas no darían producto alguno y... ¡Ha! — Dijo dando un suave golpe a su libreta. —Esos tomates están a días de ponerse maduritos. — Celebró.

Miró a los pequeños que acompañaban a su nana y recordó su compromiso de ese día.

— ¡Ay no! — Soltó alarmado.

Pamela rio por aquella acción. —Joven Shokudaikiri, no se preocupe, aquí están los hijos de Lord Kunishige. El amo Hasebe y el amo Yukimitsu. — Dijo señalando al chiquillo que llevaba al bebé en brazos.

Shokudaikiri miró al pequeño, se notaba una clara diferencia tanto de estatura como de edad.

—Esto...

—S-s-soy Hasebe, Hasebe Heshikiri, su prometido. — Dijo el de ojos púrpuras grisáceos.

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rosas.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. — Invitó a los dos pequeños, pues para él, los empelados también eran parte fundamental de una familia.

El pequeño Hasebe puso a su hermano en la cunita que cargaba Terumi, misma que después puso sobre la mesita que había en aquel jardín.

—Esto... Heshikiri... — Usualmente Shokudaikiri era un chico muy seguro, pero el haber oído la última oración del chico le hizo sentirse... raro.

—Está bien si sólo me llama Hasebe.

Shokudaikiri asistió. —Bueno, Hasebe, ¿cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó amablemente, quería conocer más a quien sería su consorte.

Hasebe, aún con sus mejillas encendidas contestó. —Tengo diez años.

El pelinegro abrió sus dorados ojos con sorpresa. — _¿En qué piensa mi padre al querer comprometerme con un chico menor que yo?_

Hasebe notó la impresión en aquel rostro que, sin proponérselo había llamado demasiado la atención. —Y, ¿usted?

—Ah, yo tengo quince. — Respondió tratando de pensar de que otra forma empezar la conversación, pues al terminar de dar su respuesta notó un nerviosismo en el castaño olivo. —Bu-bueno, creo que debo presentarme como es debido. — Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz. —Soy Mitsutada Shokudaikiri Osafune. Como podrás notar tengo dos nombres, Mitsutada y Shokudaikiri, como mi padre también se llama Mitsutada, suelen referirse a mí con mi segundo nombre. — Explicó.

—Yo... bueno... — Bajó la mirada, a diferencia de la presentación del pelinegro, la de él había sido tan, simple.

Seguro que su padre sentiría vergüenza si lo hubiese visto.

—Ese es tú hermanito, ¿verdad? — Hasebe asistió. — ¿Puedo? — Recibió una afirmativa y el mayor cargo al nene que estaba despierto, parecía estar feliz de oírles hablar, era como si les éste viese dando una especie de permiso.

Hasebe observó con detalle cada acción, cada gesto del contrario, la mirada llena de dulzura que le dedicaba al bebé, su sonrisa amable, que no había desaparecido desde que se habían "presentado", ese lindo sonrojó en sus mejillas.

—Serias un gran padre. - Soltó sin pensar en sus palabras.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Shokudaikiri sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquel cumplido.

—Yo... bueno. — Las mejillas del menor estaban totalmente coloradas, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de evadir la mirada del mayor.

—Hasebe... — El mencionado miró a quien le había hablado. —Tú... ¿de verdad te casarías con alguien como yo? — Incluso el mismo Shokudaikiri se abofeteó mentalmente al decir eso.

Estaba hablado con un niño de diez años, ¿cómo narices el pequeño iba a responder a una interrogativa de esa magnitud?, o sea, si el que tenía quince, sentía que un matrimonio concretado era un atropello voraz, ¿cómo se sentiría el pequeño Hasebe?, seguro, no, era un hecho, que el pequeño ni siquiera había empezado a explorar su cuerpo.

—Si tú me amarás, sí.

Todo quedó en total silencio, las mucamas ahí abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, más Terumi, era cierto que ella tenía cinco años y su joven año diez, pero sabían y entendían muchas cosas, demasiadas para su corta edad. Aun así jamás creyó que Hasebe dijese algo así, y no con aquella seguridad disfrazada de ensañamiento, porque francamente parecía que el pequeño había respondido bajo una hipnosis.

Shokudaikiri sonrió, quizás una boda entre ellos no fuese tan mala idea.

El tiempo que no respetaba ni esperaba a nadie siguió su flujo, dando así llegada al atardecer.

Los Heshikiri partieron a su casa, Kunishige había tenido una larga y agradable charla con quienes fuesen sus amigos de la infancia, pero la mayor satisfacción se la llevó cuándo fueron a ver a la futura pareja y les encontraron platicando, ambos mirándose como borregos y con las mejillas encendidas.

Eso había significado para ambas familias que aquel par con generaría muy bien. Incluso en ese momento, Hasebe no dejaba de sonreír como tarugo.

Tres años, en tres años Hasebe podría firmar y ser legalmente el esposo de Shokudaikiri. Y ambas familias serían más unidas.

Nuevamente el tiempo pasaba, ya habían transcurrido dos años desde aquello y durante esos dos años Shokudaikiri y Hasebe tenían salidas, eso sí con chaperonas incluidas, porque no iban a andarse comiendo la torta antes del recreo.

Y cada salida era una anécdota que le contarían a sus hijos en un futuro, lo que había empezado como un acuerdo, poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en algo verdadero.

¡Ring!

El teléfono sonaba con amplía insistencia, pero nadie lo atendía, hasta que el joven Hasebe de ahora doce años y medio escuchó el aparato y fue a ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Hola? — Atendió la llamada con su habitual tono, su rostro comenzó a palidecer, sus ojos se contrajeron tanto que el chico era incapaz de ver con claridad. Dejó caer el teléfono, en sonido de este impactando el suelo hizo que una de las mucamas corriese hasta el lugar.

— ¡Joven Hasebe, ¿qué ocurre?! — Preguntó al ver al que el chico tenía problemas para respirar.

—Shok-Shok. — Las palabras no le salían.

—Mi niño contrólese. — Suplicó la mujer.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el chico se dejó caer de rodillas.

Kunishige quien había estado jugando con el pequeño Yukimitsu, notó que su hijo había demorado demasiado en ir al sanitario, tomó al bebé en brazos a su pequeño y salió en busca del mayor.

—Hasebe. — Llamó por los pasillos. — ¿A dónde se habrá ido ese mocoso? - Murmuró, estaba apuntó de gritarle a su hijo, hasta que lo vio hincado sollozando. — ¡Hasebe, hijo, ¿qué ocurre?! — Preguntó corriendo hasta el chico. — ¡Hijo, respóndeme! — Pidió, pero su hijo seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna, observó la bocina del teléfono y atendió la llamada. — ¿Hola? — Al igual que su hijo, sus ojos se contrajeron, sin embargo no se dejó caer. — ¡Vamos para allá! — Colgó y sin amabilidad alguna tomó a su hijo del brazo y le obligó a levantarse. —Deja de llorar, ten huevos y muévete. — Sin soltarlo salieron de la mansión. — Una carroza estaba siempre preparada y aquel día no era la excepción. — ¡Rápido, al sanatorio "Saint Cecilia"! — Ordenó, subió el hombre con sus dos hijos y la carroza partió. —Hasebe. — Llamó con firmeza a su hijo. —Contrólate. — Ordenó, tratando de similar paz, una que incluso él estaba perdiendo.

Hasebe sintió que había pasado una eternidad cuando sintió que la carroza se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, no espero que la puerta se abrirse bien, salió disparado rumbo a las puertas de aquel sanatorio y entró sin esperar a su padre.

— ¡Joven, no puede entrar así! — Le detuvo una enfermera de dicho lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Shokudaikiri? — Preguntaba desesperado.

— ¡Joven cálmese!

— ¡Amo Hasebe! — El chico miró a quien le había llamado.

—Pamela. — Dijo al ver a la peliverde, notó que la chica llevaba algunos rasguños y moretones en el rostro. —Pamela, ¿qué ocurrió? — Preguntó acercándose a la chica.

—Íbamos en la carroza, el camino para Tohitori estaba muy transitado, y el joven Shokudaikiri decidió que fuésemos por el otro camino, el que está en el acantilado, normalmente el camino es seguro, pero por alguna razón hubo una avalancha de rocas que terminaron por golpear la carreta y tirarnos... — De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. —Discúlpeme, amo Heshikiri.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Hasebe no comprendía las palabras de ella.

—Si el joven Shokudaikiri no me hubiese protegido... Él no...

El corazón de Hasebe se contrajo al tal grado, que respirar se le estaba volviendo una odisea.

— ¿Familiares de Osafune? — Un doctor salió mirando a los lados, esperando a que alguien de los que estaba afuera dijese algo. — ¿Familiares de Osa-

— ¡Soy su prometido! — Dijo Hasebe, aún con el alma en un hilo.

El doctor esperaba que saliera la madre o el padre, pero aquel joven era mejor que nada.

—Venga conmigo. — Dijo caminando, Hasebe le siguió hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones. El médico abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba su prometido.

El chico tenía vendas en su cabeza, pese a estar volteado, Hasebe podía ver algunas manchas de sangre.

—Shokudaikiri. — Llamó al contrarió con un suave susurro, el otro estaba despierto, más no contesto.

—Pudimos detener el sangrado, su pierna derecha tiene una fractura en el peroné, pero con el debido reposo estará bien. — Hasebe miró al médico y después volvió a mirar a su amado. —Lamentablemente, su ojo derecho... — Hasebe se acercó a la camilla donde estaba el pelinegro.

— ¿Amor? — Con cuidado acercó su mano para acariciar la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Vete, Hasebe. — Soltó con la voz... muerta.

—No lo haré. — Respondió sentándose en el banquillo que se situaba a lado de la cama. —Shokudaikiri, mírame. — Le pidió amablemente, tomado la mano del mencionado y apretándola suavemente.

El contrario se negaba a mirarle. Hasebe elevo la mano del pelinegro hasta besar el dorso de esta. —No me ignores, por favor.

Shokudaikiri sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no era que le ignorara, o que de verdad no quisiera verle, era… que ya no era el Shokudaikiri del que Hasebe se había enamorado.

—Hasebe. — Llamó al castaño olivo sin mirarlo. —Nuestro compromiso…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas. — Sentenció sutilmente.

Shokudaikiri volteó al oír esas palabras, chocando su mirada con la ajena, mostrando así lo que hacía que según él, las cosas fueran distintas.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta? — Dijo dejando resaltando con su tono el hecho de que ahora no poseía uno de sus ojos, Hasebe no se inmuto. — ¿De verdad quieres un esposo tuerto, incompleto? — Preguntó, soltándose del menor y apretando los puños.

— ¿Acaso dejas de ser Shokudaikiri? — Cuestionó el otro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Acaso tu ojo derecho significaba todo lo que eres? — Tragó duro, pues un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta, más no era de miedo o rechazo hacía Shokudaikiri, sino de miedo a perderlo, l miedo que le había atrapado cuando recibió la noticia de que el otro estaba en el sanatorio, la idea de que este hubiese perdido la vida le había hecho presa de un martirio mental, de verse obligado a estar solo sin el otro.

—Lo nuestro es un acuerdo. — Dijo serio.

Hasebe retomó la mano ajena. — ¿Es eso cierto? — De sus ojos se escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas. Shokudaikiri se sintió mal por ello, odiaba verlo llorar. —Es verdad, es verdad que la primera vez que nos vimos fue porque nuestros padres estaban concretando nuestro matrimonio. — Dijo con el llanto aun contenido. —Tenía miedo, en cuanto oí a mi padre decir el motivo de nuestra visita, me aterré, no sabía quién eras o qué clase de persona eras. — Sonrió al recordad aquello. —Pero cuando te vi… me sentí un poco aliviado, no parecías ser una mala persona, por el contrario, noté que eras un chico decidido y dedicado, aun así, seguía temiendo, lo normal al ser un crio de diez años, pero al hablar contigo… al oírte, cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, tan amable, tan dulce. — Las mejillas de ambos se encendieron. —Cuando… inesperadamente me preguntaste, si de verdad me casaría contigo. — Sonrió nervioso. —Yo… — Elevó su mirada hasta que quedase fija en la contraria. —Te respondí… "Si tú me amaras, sí", no lo dude en ese momento y sigo sin dudarlo. — Acarició la mejilla del otro. —Incuso ahora, quizás soy un maldito egoísta que no entiende tu sentir, pero… doy gracias a Dios por que estas con vida. — Soltó el llanto y bajó el rostro.

—Hasebe. — Susurró el nombre del contrario, y aun sin quererlo una lágrima se asomó de su orbe dorado.

—Shokudaikiri. — Llamó aun con el rostro oculto. —De verdad te amo. — Alzó el rostro empapado de lágrimas. —Te amo y no quiero ni voy a alejarme de ti, así te empeñes en rechazarme… nunca dejaré de amarte. — Shokudaikiri sonrió y acaricio con su pulgar el dorso de la mano contraria.

Los días pasaron y el pelinegro estuvo en su hogar, descansando y recibiendo los cuidados debidos, sobre todo por parte de su prometido, pues se había empeñado en ser él quien atendiese al mayor.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto, y lo sabes. — Dijo el pelinegro al ver que su prometido acomodaba unos cojines para que su pierna descansase.

— ¿Qué clase de consorte sería si no atendiese bien a mi rey? — Cuestionó sentándose al lado del otro.

—Ya sólo serán unas semanas más. — Soltó un suspiro.

—Dos, para ser exactos. — Mencionó Hasebe.

—De no ser por ti, ya hubiera muerto. — Dijo con honestidad, se sentía mal aun por lo de su ojo, pero comparado que la nula actividad que tenía, era un hecho que moriría de aburrimiento.

—No digas esas cosas. — Dijo aproximando su rostro a ajeno, quedando a unos escasos centímetros.

— ¡Hasebe! — Shokudaikiri se puso nervioso ante la proximidad de sus rostros.

Hasebe soltó una leve risa. —Shokudaikiri. — Al mayor se le paro, el corazón le dejo de latir en un breve lapso al sentir el aliento ajeno chocar con sus labios. — ¿Me besarías?

El pelinegro sintió las mejillas arderle. — _¿Cómo se le ocurre? O sea, sí, pero ¿por qué lo pregunta así?_ — Hasebe volvió a reír y se alejó del otro.

Pasaron tres meses y tres semanas, Shokudaikiri ya se había recuperado de su pierna y se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su ojo, de hecho, en ese momento algo más le preocupaba.

—Amo Mitutada. — Llamó desde la puerta la que era la mucama de Hasebe.

— ¡Adelante! — Dijo el pelinegro.

—Amo Mitsutada, los invitados ya han llegado, de hecho, sólo estamos a la espera del juez. — Comentó la chica de ocho años.

—Entiendo. — Dijo nervioso.

—Amo Mitsutada… ¿está nervioso? — Preguntó con suma inocencia, Shokudaikiri miró a la pequeña y asintió. —Si es por lo de los votos… creo que en el momento indicado, saldrán de su corazón, así que por favor no se preocupe. — Dijo la chiquilla sonriente y segura de sus palabras.

—Gracias, Terumi. — Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y salió.

Los invitados veían ansiosos al frente, o eran muchos, pero si los suficientes como para que los novios se sintiesen morir, tanto de felicidad como de nervios. La música comenzó a sonar, Shokudaikiri esperaba en el altar a su amado, su traje era negro al igual que sus cabellos, llevaba un pañuelo color vino en su saco y se podía notar que estaba más que nervioso, pus todos veían las respiraciones profundas de este.

Caminando por una alfombra celeste iba Hasebe, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su traje blanco y sus pequeñas e inocentes acciones dejaban en claro su pureza e inocencia, con algunos tropiezos llegó acompañado por su padre, Kunishige, quien lo entregó al altar.

El juez se aventó el típico sermón, pero ninguno de los novios le prestó atención verdaderamente, estaban concentrados en sonreírle al otro con ternura y nerviosismo, llegó el momento de los votos, tal y como había dicho Terumi, los dos se dijeron cosas tan bellas, que seguro que si lo escribían no les hubiera salido así de bien, como era de esperarse, la lengua se les trababa, pero aun así querían tratar de poner en palabras lo que sentían por el otro, llegó el momento más esperado, ambos firmaron el acta y el juez les sonrió dando así la autorización a ambos jóvenes para que confirmasen de forma tipia aquella unión, con un beso, mismo que fue tan inocente que la gente soltó un "aww~" colectivo.

El evento se llevó acabo con paz y alegría, los recién casados saludaban a los invitados mesa por mesa.

—Lord Hasebe, amo Mitsutada. — Ambos jóvenes miraron a la pequeña que les había llamado. —El fotógrafo requiere de ustedes. — Dijo sonriente, los novios se disculparon con sus invitados y siguieron a la nena hasta donde un hombre con una vieja cámara les esperaba, junto a él un chico de catorce años, quien asistía al hombre.

El fotógrafo les solicito que se posicionaran en una parte específica y ambos así lo hicieron, dejando que aquel hombre les retratase de distintas maneras. Como era de esperar Hasebe se quedó a vivir en la mansión Osafune, a la semana de la unión matrimonial, llegó a la casa de los Osafune un enorme retrato pintado a mano, mismo en el que se veía a ambos jóvenes el día de su boda, junto a aquel cuadro, diversas fotos de aquel precioso evento, pese a que Hasebe se había mudado a la mansión Osafune, el chico iba a ver a su padre y a su hermanito, además de haberle dejado a su padre un recuadro de aquel día, pues Kuishige, pese a no aceptarlo, sentía la ausencia de su hijo y el verle en pequeñas fotografías y retratos le hacía sentir que su pequeño aún permanecía cerca de él.


	7. Warning!

**~Warning!~**

— _Era un matrimonio muy bello, pero un día, el amo Mitsutada se fue sin decir nada, ni su familia supo de él, Lord Hasebe lo buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró nada._

Las palabras de la mucama resonaban en su cabeza.

— _Si ellos se amaban tanto, ¿por qué se fue?_ — El relato de la chica le había dado una nueva visión de su marido. — _Hasebe jamás me comentó que tenía un hermano..._ — Miró el techo de su habitación. — _No soy quien para juzgarlo, pero..._ — Trataba de encontrar una respuesta ante aquel acontecimiento, no quería pensar mal de su marido, después de todo él tampoco estaban siendo muy honesto.

Los gallos comenzaron a cantar, dando así la bienvenida a otro día.

— _Hoy regresa Hasebe._ — Se sentó y con un suspiro fugaz se determinó a conocer más a su marido. — _Supongo... Que deberé tocar los puntos de sus antiguos matrimonios lentamente... Y también deberé buscar a mis hermanos._ — Salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa, no quería molestar a las mucamas con la preparación del baño, es algo que él podía hacer sin ningún inconveniente.

Se agachó un poco para poder sacar del closet sus zapatos cafés, sin embargo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Busca.

Oyó un sutil susurro, mismo que se negó a creer, respiró profundo para calmar sus crispados nervios cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura, no lo dudo dos veces y se volteó, dándole así una bofetada a quién se había atrevido a tocarle.

— ¡Ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba! — Chilló Hasebe sobándose la mejilla derecha.

Ishikirimaru se tapó la boca. —Hasebe, discúlpame. — Pidió acercándose al otro y retirando la mano de la zona que ahora estaba caliente y colorada por el impacto. —De verdad, Hasebe, discúlpame, no pensé que fueses tú. — Dijo apenado.

—Tienes la mano un poquito pesada. — Dijo mirando al contrario.

—De verdad, perdóname. — Acarició con cuidado la mejilla ajena.

El olivo sonrió al ver la tierna expresión del castaño. Le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo. — Dijo comiéndose al castaño con la mirada.

— ¿Hasebe? — Parpadeó el más alto **.**

El olivo sonrió y atrajo el rostro ajeno, para besarlo. Lo guió hasta la cama, posicionándose sobre el chico.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

El día comenzaba al igual que en otras ocasiones, los pequeños abrían sus ojitos y se estiraban.

— ¡Arriba niños! — Llamó Souza al entrar a una de las habitaciones que cinco pequeños compartían.

—Buenos días, Julieta. — Bromeó uno de los pequeños.

El pelirosa soltó una risa nasal. —Buenos días, pequeño Capellio. — Respondió en el mismo tono. —Estén listos en diez minutos. — Dijo cerrando la puerta, dejando que los niños se cambiaran de ropa.

En la habitación que compartían Mikazuki y Shishio, se podía oír tenuemente sonidos que no pertenecían a personas descansando.

—Nos pueden oír. — Decía entre jadeos el Sanjo.

—Quienes me pueden preocupar son los niños, lo demás me dan lo mismo. — Confesó el rubio, volviendo a arremeter contra el mayor.

En la habitación de dos albinos uno de ellos seguía dormido con la pequeña, mientras que el otro estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Kogitsunemaru. — Llamó un pequeño de cabellos azules, pasándole un plato con algunas verduras picadas.

—Gracias, Sayo. — El pequeño se sonrojó.

—Osayo... ¿Kogitsunemaru? — Se le hacía raro ver al albino tan temprano.

— ¿Tanta sorpresa genero? — Preguntó divertido.

—Bueno... — No se lo iba a negar, si le tomaba por sorpresa, pero no era quién para juzgar al mayor, después de todo, le debía mucho a él y a su hermano. —Es que… usualmente no se te ve tan temprano. — Dijo con honestidad.

El albino fingió sentirse ofendido. —Eso fue ofensivo, Souza. — Bromeó, el pelirosa sonrió, le hacía gracia lo bromista que solía ser aquel sujeto, había sido Kogitsunemaru quien había logrado que Sayo volviese a hablar, bueno no, él que había logrado aquello había sido Nakigitsune.

—Disculpa… — Habló Souza. — ¿Y Nakigitsune? — Le era raro no ver a los albinos juntos.

—Se quedó dormido con Sayuri. — Dijo siguiendo con los preparativos del desayuno junto con el pequeño Sayo.

Souza se quedó pensativo un momento y se les unió para acabar más rápido con aquello. Después de algunos minutos, el comedor se había llenado con los pequeñitos, mismos que se preguntaban cosas de las materias que habían aprendido el día anterior. Saliendo de la cocina iban los otros tres con bandejas, mismas que portaban platillos. Llegando a la cocina iban apurados un par de chicos, mismos que tenían el cabello mojado a causa del reciente baño.

— ¡Perdona! — Se disculpó Mikazuki, aquella semana el desayuno era algo que él tenía que preparar. Para su sorpresa el desayuno ya estaba preparado y estaba siendo llevado al comedor.

El albino regresaba a la cocina para reabastecerse de platos, cuando miró a su hermano en el umbral. —Espero que mínimamente la desvelada valiera la pena. — Dijo alzando una ceja y sonriéndole a su hermano.

El otro se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado. — ¡Cierra la boca, zorro tonto! — Sin más entró a la cocina y sacó otra bandeja para llevar el desayuno.

En el comedor las mesas poco a poco se iban llenado de platos y los pequeños miraban a los encargados de ellos, no sabían el motivo, pero dos de ellos estaban más rojos que la mermelada que había en sus platos y aquello les causaba gracia.

—Oiga, doc. — Llamó al albino uno de los niños, el mayor miró al pequeño. — ¿Qué le pasa al papá gallina? — Preguntó señalando al pelinegro azulado.

Kogitsunemaru rió al oír cómo habían llamado a su hermano. —Creo que se le subió un poco la temperatura.

—Yo más bien diría que el rubio. — Susurró otro.

— ¡Oye! — "Reprendió" al menor, ambos niños rieron.

El desayuno pasó sin novedad -más allá del par de tomates rojos-, la pequeña Sayuri había aparecido unos minutos después, la pequeña aún se tallaba los ojitos y se le notaba más dormida que despierta.

—Mi vida. — Le habló con cariño el rubio. —Ven, debes desayunar. — Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta una mesa. — ¿Y tu tío Nakigitsune? — Preguntó al no ver al albino con la pequeña.

—Sigue dormido. — Respondió la pequeña.

— ¿Dormido? — A Shishio no se le hacía raro que el chico se levantase hasta tarde cuando se quedaba con Kogitsunemaru, con la de chistes y comentarios en doble sentido que el de ojos rojos hacía, quedaba en claro que sabía demasiadas cosas y que Nakigitsune era con quien hacía la práctica. — _Dudo que hicieran algo con mi bebé con ellos._ — Hizo un leve puchero al tratar de concentrarse en una posible respuesta.

Los demás pequeños estaban llevando a cabo sus actividades del día, Sayuri, debido a que se había levantado tarde estaba hasta cierto punto atrasada con ellas.

Kogitsunemaru por su parte había comenzado a llevar a la enfermería a uno de los pequeños, pues días antes había pasado por resfriados constantes, si bien el tratamiento que el albino le había dado estaba dando resultados, no podía permitir que el pequeño recayera, por dos motivos.

El primero: ayudar y curar a todo aquel que lo necesite, haciendo uso de todos y cada uno de los recursos a su alcance, medicamentos y conocimientos.

El segundo: Si como doctor no se permitiría dejar recaer alguien, menos como padre.

Si bien, ninguno de esos pequeños era hijo suyo, no negaba que cada uno de ellos se había vuelto importante para él, e inclusive había avivado la idea de tener hijos con su pareja. Aunque aún consideraba que era demasiado pronto para Nakigitsune.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — Preguntó después de hacerle un chequeo general.

—En las noches siento mucho frío, Miguel en ocasiones se mete a la cama conmigo, dice que así no sentiré tanto frío, pero no es frío verdaderamente. — Explicó el pequeño.

—Ya veo. — Dijo anotando algo en el expediente del chico. — ¿Has estado tomando las vitaminas? — El menor asintió. — _No cabe duda, está pasando por una fuerte anemia. Y encima depresión… ¿Qué cosas pudo haber hecho un pequeño, como para pasar por todo aquello?_

—Doctor Kogitsunemaru, ¿pasa algo malo? — Preguntó con miedo.

El albino cambio su semblante. —No, nada. — Le sonrió al pequeño. —No dejes de tomar las vitaminas, además de esto. — Dijo entregándole un frasquito con pequeñas pastillas amarillas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó con ternura.

—Es ácido folico, es para fortalecer tus huesos. — Explicó revolviendo el cabello del niño. —Tampoco debes mal pasarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió más animado, daba la impresión de que el pequeño sólo se mostraba expresivo con el par de albinos y con algunos de los niños del orfanato.

—Oiga, doctor.

— ¿Si?

—Usted y Nakigitsune son pareja, ¿cierto?

El albino sonrió. —Así es.

— ¿Están casados?

— ¡Ah! — Sus mejillas se encendieron. —N-no, aún no.

— ¿Por qué? — Pese a tratarse de un pequeño de diez años, su curiosidad era la de un pequeño de seis.

—Bueno… — Evadió la mirada del pequeño y comenzó a rascarse la mejilla. —La verdad… no encuentro el momento adecuado. — Confesó apenado.

—Supongo. — El albino miró al niño. —Que debe ser difícil cuidar de niños que ni siquiera fueron queridos por sus padres.

Kogitsunemaru se sentó al lado del niño. —No es difícil, y no es que sus padres no les quisieran, Mako, bien sabes que algunos huyeron de casa al quedarse bajo el cuidado de algún familiar que les maltrataban, otros son huérfanos…

—Y otros fuimos abusados sexualmente mientras nuestros padres ganaban dinero con ello. — Dijo desanimado Mako, aquel comentario le hizo hervir la sangre al mayor, en los últimos seis años, como doctor, había observado y sido testigo de tales horrores, no soportaba el hecho de que la gente fuese tan enferma como para hacerle eso a los pobres niños, le enfurecía, pero más aún, le dolía, ¿cuantos niños no tenían la ilusión de una familia feliz?, ¿cuántos de ellos, pese a ser muy humildes, estaban felices por estar con sus padres?, ¿a cuántos de ellos les robaron la inocencia por unas malditas monedas que se convirtieron en alcohol y risas de estúpidos?, lo odiaba, odiaba esos pensamientos, esa impotencia, ese hecho de saber que pasaba en miles de lugares, con miles de niños y no poder ayudarlos a todos, ¡que maldita rabia! — ¿Doctor? — El mayor reaccionó. —Se lo contó, ¿verdad? — El albino ladeó un poco la cabeza. —Nakigitsune, le contó lo que de dije, ¿verdad?

—No. — Respondió con honestidad. —No me cuenta nada de lo que ustedes hablan con él. — Confesó. — _En ocasiones, yo me percató antes de que hablen con él._

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

—Son pareja, lo normal es que Nakigitsune le cuente todo a usted y de igual forma, usted a él. — Dijo asombrado por la reacción del de orbes rojos.

—Quizás, como pareja, es cierto que así es, pero de manera profesional, Nakigitsune como psicólogo tiene un juramento de confidencialidad, lo que platiquen con él, queda entre ustedes y él. — Explicó al menor.

Este seguía asombrado, cuando él había buscado ayuda, cuando se lo había contado a alguien más, la gente lo divulgaba, pero sólo la parte en la que el pequeño cobraba por aquello, mas no que era en contra de su voluntad, sabía que Nakigitsune no le había juzgado, tampoco había puesto en duda sus palabras, pero aún así, había un miedo en su interior de que el albino hubiese hablado con alguien más sobre aquello.

Abrazó al mayor de forma impulsiva, y el otro correspondió al abrazo, en ocasiones, un abrazo era todo lo que se necesitaba.

—Gracias, doc. — Susurró en un tenue sollozo.

 **~En Tohitori~**

La tarde había comenzado a llegar, Hasebe había salido por algunas cosas, y también quería aprovechar aquel día para "mostrarle" el pueblo a su amado, el castaño iba sentado a su lado, con un cojín como soporte a su adolorida retaguardia, después de todo el olivo no lo había soltado desde la mañana, hasta que claro, Ishikirimaru no pudo seguirle el ritmo y terminó completamente rendido, sus piernas se habían vuelto pesadas, le ardía respirar y encima sentía que explotaría si el olivo volvía a terminar en su interior. Tardó un poco en reponerse de aquello cuando fue invitado por su marido a "conocer" el pueblo que estaba un tanto retirado de la mansión.

La carroza se detuvo frente una tienda, en esta se vendían todo tipo de tés, incluso granos de café, de todo tipo y de todos lados.

—Ishikirimaru, ¿vienes? — El castaño inconscientemente miró la almohadilla en bajo su trasero y se coloro del rostro. — ¡Ah! — Hasebe entendió que el chico aún estaba un tanto adolorido. —Pe-perdona. — Se disculpó. —No me pude contener. — Dijo apenado al recordar que había tomado al otro como animal en celo, si bien el castaño se había dejado llevar, eso no evitaba que su cuerpo se resintiera de tanta actividad.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo acariciando el rostro del contrario.

El olivo besó la frente del castaño y bajó de la carroza para ingresar al comercio.

—Lord Hasebe, buenas tardes. — Saludo uno de los vendedores del pueblo al ver al hombre llegar hasta su mostrador.

—Buenas tardes. — Respondió de forma cortés.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Me gustaría saber si aún tiene té blanco. — En lo personal Hasebe gustaba más de el té negro, su sabor un tanto amargo se le hacía sublime, pero para Ishikirimaru los sabores amargos o picantes eran un castigo, el castaño prefería la dulzura y suavidad en los alimentos, aunque jamás le había impuesto a su marido sus gustos, era Hasebe quién había decidió cambiar un poco sus gustos para poder deleitarse del delicado paladar que poseía el de ojos lilas.

— ¿Té blanco? — Preguntó sorprendido el hombre, pues como ya se había mencionado, el olivo era amante de lo amargo.

Hasebe inmediatamente se puso rojo, ¿tan sorprendente era que él pudiese té blanco?, asintió ante la pregunta del hombre, este parpadeó un par de veces hasta que recibió un zape.

— ¡Deja de incomodar al muchacho! — Era la esposa de aquel hombre, la mujer al igual que el tendero, era de avanzada edad, pero pese a ello no era tan conservadora como su marido, era más "experimental". —Aquí tiene joven. — Dijo, entregándole una cajita cuyo contenido era el té que había solicitado.

Hasebe agradeció y pagó por aquello. — _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería llevar un pastel de durazno, seguro que aquello es de su agrado._ — Subió a la carroza, sin mostrarle o decirle al castaño lo que había comprado, se dirigieron a la mejor repostería del lugar.

¡Trin!

¡Trin!

Sonaron las campanillas de la puerta, de aquella tienda, anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

— ¡Bienvenido! — Saludo animado un pelinegro de ropas rojas y azules, el hombre era de piel ligeramente bronceada. Ánimo que se fue al caño en cuanto vio a Hasebe. —Pu~~ — Dijo rodando los ojos. —Fuera, no quiero que traigas la peste. — Soltó de mala manera.

—Buenas tardes, Yoshiyuki. — Ignoró el comentario del pelinegro. — ¿Se encuentra Shizuka?

—Fuera de mi tienda. — Repitió, pero esta vez señaló con el dedo.

Hasebe soltó un suspiro. — _Es verdaderamente difícil lidiar con este hombre._ — Respiró hondo e intentó de nuevo. — ¿Se encuentra Shizuka?

—No tienes nada que tratar con mi mujer, ¡largo! — Repitió la acción pasada.

Fuera de la tienda seguía la carroza, dentro de esta el castaño que se sentía menos jodido que al principio, se inclinó un poco para ver por la ventanilla y a su vez comprobar si su cadera le seguía matando como cuando salieron de la mansión.

— _Es poco el dolor._ — Se estiró un poco más, pero nada, el malestar no se intensificaba. Regresó la vista a la ventanilla y vio el letrero del lugar. — _Mu-tsu…_ ¡La tienda de Shizuka! — Sus orbes lilas se volvieron cristalinos. — _En este momento, ella es la que me puede guiar._ — Sin pensarlo bajó de la carroza. — _Espero que Hasebe tarde un poco._ — Camino despacio hacia la entrada de la tienda, respiró profundo y entró sin más.

¡Trin!

¡Trin!

Las campanillas sonaron de nuevo.

Yoshiyuki ignoró al olivio, para atender al "cliente". — ¡Bienveni-! — Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver frente a él, al castaño que en un tiempo fue su "rival".

Ishikirimaru se tensó al ver a su marido en la tienda, pero su miedo no se hizo presente hasta que el pelinegro lo examinó con la mirada.

—No jodas. — Susurró el dueño del lugar. —Ishikirimaru… — Seguía sin creer que era aquel castaño. — ¿Y tus…?

 **~Flashback~**

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí solos? — Preguntó el de cabellos negros.

El castaño bajó la mirada.

¡Zaz!

— ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Shizuka?! — Chilló el chico.

— ¡Dejalo en paz! — Dijo poniéndose al lado del castaño. —Ignoralo, Ishi, ¿si?

El castaño no respondió, hasta después de unos instantes. —Yoshiyuki… — El mencionado miró al castaño. —Tú… lo sabes porque Shizuka te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? — El otro asintió. —Eso quiere decir que eres de confianza.

— ¡Por su puesto!

—En ese caso. — Sin titubeo alguno tomó al contrario de las manos, generando un sonrojo en este. — ¡Nunca menciones que Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru e Ima, son mis hermanos! — Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Sólo hazlo! — Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yoshiyuki pudo notar el miedo en los ojos del castaño, miedo de que alguien más supiera aquello, miedo porque algo les pasase.

— ¡Entendido! — Dijo apretando las manos del castaño, brindándole así confianza.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— _En boca cerrada, no entran moscas._ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — Cambió el tono y evadió las mil y un preguntas que quería hacerle.

— ¡Oh, Ishikirimaru, cariño, no me digas que me he demorado tanto! — Dijo Hasebe mirando al castaño.

— ¡¿Cariño?! — Repitió incrédulo el tendero, mirando con más sorpresa al castaño. — ¡Es una broma, ¿verdad?! — Olvido por completo la discreción.

— ¿Por qué le hablas de esa forma a mi consorte? — Preguntó Hasebe extrañado.

— _¿Acaso él no?_ — Miró que el castaño parecía pedirle a la tierra que se lo tragara. — _¿Es una puta broma?_

Hasebe se acercó a aquel par, clavando su mirada en el castaño.

— _¡Demonios! ¿Como voy a pedirle a Hasebe que me hable más de él, si yo no puedo contarle de mi pasado… en su totalidad?_ — No podía mirar al olivo y eso sólo le hacía ver más sospechoso para este.

— ¡Qué escándalo! — Salió detrás de una cortina una chica de cabellos platas.

— ¡Shizuka! —Dijeron al unísono Hasebe y Yoshiyuki, Ishikirimaru por su parte agradeció la llegada de la mujer.

— ¡Ah, Ishikirimaru! — Sonrió y corrió hasta el castaño para abrazarlo. — ¿Por qué no regresaste? — Hizo un adorable mohín, haciendo que su esposo sonriera como idiota. —Prometiste que me contrarias todo. — Chilló al recordar que el castaño se había escapado de una serie de preguntas con respecto a su matrimonio.

El castaño sonrió nervioso, ahora debía explicar el hecho de conocer a Shizuka, cuatro días tenía en aquel pueblo y ya estaba hecho un lío con su pasado y su presente.

— ¿De qué me perdí? — Estaba confundido, sabía -o mejor dicho, creía- que Shizuka e Ishikirimaru se habían encontrado antes en Gambatori, eso explicaba la confianza con la que la peliplata le hablaba al castaño, pero… ¿y a Yoshiyuki?

Shizuka volvió a abrazarse del castaño, logrando que Hasebe pusiese mala cara. — ¡Oh, Hasebe, no te había visto! — No era mentira, de verdad no le había notado.

—Me alegra que al menos alguien no tenga la mirada desorbitada. — Dijo mirando al castaño y al pelinegro.

—Vamos, no hagas drama. — Dijo la chica, soltando al castaño para darle unas palmaditas al olivo.

Hasebe suspiró. —Bueno. — Miró a su pareja. —Supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—A todo esto, ¿ya consiste a Ishikirimaru? — Dijo ella sin notar la mirada que el olivo le había dedicado al castaño.

—E-esto… — Shizuka miró al castaño. —Ha-Ha-Hasebe… — Pasó saliva. —Hasebe es mi esposo. — Soltó de golpe.

El silencio reino en el lugar, Shizuka mantuvo la mirada perdida un buen rato, el castaño tenía las mejillas coloradísimas, el pelinegro regresó al shock inicial y el olivo estaba un tanto incómodo, no sabía el motivo de las reacciones de los dueños de aquel local, ni el porqué Ishikirimaru le evadía la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltó la chica mirando a la pareja.

—No te lo mencioné, porque no sabía cómo decirlo. — Confesó apenado. — _¡Por favor, que no mencione nada del pasado o de mis hermanos!_ — Sabía que Shizuka era de confianza, pero temía que la chica diese por sentado que él ya le había contado su historia a su marido.

—Ishikirimaru, ¿verdad? — El pelinegro fingió demencia. — ¿Cómo es que terminaste casado con este ser?

— ¡Yoshiyuki! — Le reprendió su esposa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó al notar el tono de desagrado en la voz del chico.

—Me refiero a lo que pasó hace catorce años.

— _Hace catorce años…_ — Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, imágenes de llamas, hombres jaloneando niños, hombres y mujeres gritando, unos sujetos preguntando por "Hokiboshi", el miedo de saber que iban tras su hermanito, tras él y que posiblemente le hiciesen algo a sus hermanos. Trató de ocultar el miedo que aquellos recuerdos le generaban.

—Hace catorce años, cuando unos bastardos llegaron a masacrar a algunas familias, este infeliz y su familia no movieron ni un sólo dedo, sabían quien había ordenado aquello y aún así no dijeron nada. — Miró con desprecio al olivo. —La gente del pueblo quizás ya lo haya pasado por alto, pero yo no. — Miró de nuevo al castaño. —Se ha casado en varias ocasiones y siempre le han dejado, ¿por qué crees que será? — El castaño miró a Hasebe.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó Shizuka dándole un zape a su marido. —Fue el señor Kunishige quien no quiso mover ni un sólo dedo, Hasebe no estaba aquí, y Fudo… — Calló al recordar al pequeño de cabellos púrpuras.

La expresión de Hasebe también cambió, se volvió apagada, triste, reflejaba dolor. —Si hubiese estado aquí… nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. — Soltó con pesar.

 **~En La Mansión Heshikiri~**

—Bien hecho, muchacha. — Aoe acarició el abultado vientre de la yegua, si hacían cuentas, la potranca estaba a días de parir a su potrillo.

— ¿Como esta Babirye? — Preguntó su hermana, ingresando al corral con una enorme manta, misma que usó para cubrir al caballo.

—Es muy probable que en estos días de a luz. — Se puso de pie después de cerciorarse que la equino quedase bien abrigada.

—Al olivo le va a dar un infarto. — Bromeó la chica.

Aoe sólo le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, su patrón no iba a traumarse, era cierto que los animales y sobre todo los caballos se le solían revelar, pero no por ello el olivo dejaba de desear tenerlos, de hecho cada que una oveja o cualquier otro animal paría, él se sentía feliz.

Las puertas de aquella finca se abrieron dejando entrar la carroza en la que los dueños de la mansión habían partido.

Hasebe descendió primero y después le brindó ayuda al castaño para que este bajase, a la distancia Aoe observaba aquello y sin ser consciente puso mala cara, le había irritado que el olivo tomara de la mano al más alto, y aquella expresión no pasó por alto para Nozomi.

— ¿Aoe? — Fingió no entender la reacción de su hermano. — _Dios, dime que la errada soy yo._ — Suplicó al ver que su hermano no apartaba la mirada de la pareja. — ¡Aoe! — Llamó con fuerza, logrando sacar al otro de su trance.

—Em… debemos estar muy pendientes de Babyrie. — Nozomi frunció el ceño, dejado en claro su molestia. —Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez, Aoe.

El peliverde notó la molestia de su hermana, más no preguntó nada, igual y la chica estaba en sus días.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

Cada mes, o siendo más exactos en uno de los primeros días de cada mes, en el orfanato se llevaba a cabo una pequeña obra, misma que había sido escrita por alguno de los pequeñitos, las obras generalmente quedaban bajo el cargo de Mikazuki y Kogitsunemaru, pues eran quienes más voces podían hacer, todo aquello producto de haber jugado con títeres para entretener a su hermano menor.

En la cocina de aquel lugar estaba un rubio, mismo que revisaba cada parte de la alacena y checaba que era lo que faltaba en la despensa.

Pese a ser un orfanatorio los chicos no tenían problema alguno, económicamente hablando, pues los albinos eran médicos, y encima Nakigitsune se especializaba en psicología y pediatría, Shishio al ser un Minamoto no estaba mal encima que también poseía conocimientos básicos de medicina, pero lo suyo era la poesía y literatura, aparte de cuidar a los chicos de ahí, el rubio impartía clases privadas.

Mikazuki no se quedaba atrás, pues había aprendido sobre administración, él era el principal encargado de hacer las cuentas, y de revisar que los ingresos no se despilfarraran, encima de contar con un fondo de ahorro por si se suscitaba alguna emergencia.

En cuanto a los Samonji, bueno ellos fueron los primeros en ser recibidos en aquel lugar, y posteriormente se convirtieron en los asistentes de Mikazuki.

Sin haber tenido una idea clara, los chicos habían logrado sacar a flote aquello que tanto habían deseado. Incluso habían sido víctimas de demandas estúpidas por parte de algunos familiares de los pequeños que ahí estaban, pero había sido Soheyanotsurugi, quien les había sacado de los aprietos.

—Bien, entonces sólo faltan las galletas, leche, frutas y verduras… ¿verduras? — Revisó de nuevo, para asegurarse de no cometer un error. — ¿De cuando acá se acaban las verduras? — Su memoria no fallaba, y hasta donde él recordaba, los chicos no eran amantes de las verduras, aunque era de agradecer el saber que las ingerían. —Bueno, tendré que comprar más. — Dijo anotando las verduras que adquiriría y cuanto traería de cada cosa.

 **~En La Mansión Heshikiri~**

No habían cruzado palabra alguna, Ishikirimaru había sentido alivio al no oír a sus hermanos ser mencionados delante del olivo y a la vez sintió terror al saber que Hasebe sabía quién había mandado a aquellos tipos.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguno cruzó palabra alguna, ambos habían mantenido la cabeza agachada. Incluso en ese momento, la hora de la cena, las veces que había cenado con el olivo jamás había experimentado el silencio, el olivo solía hacer pequeñas bromas o mantenían una conversación amena, pero ahora no era el caso.

— _¡No lo soporto! Se que no soy quien para pedir honestidad y cero secretos, pero si Hasebe sabe el nombre de aquel hombre, es un hecho que sabe en dónde está, y yo debo saberlo, sólo así… podré mantener a mis hermanos a salvo._ — Mantenía la vista en su reflejo, mismo que se movía tenuemente en el líquido del plato.

—Ishikirimaru…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — Su voz sonó quebrada, no quería hacerlo, no quería llorar, pero aquellas imágenes de su pasado no le dejaban, y menos si estaba a sólo unas palabras de saber el paradero o al menos uno de los sitios fijos de aquél sujeto.

—Ishukirimaru, yo…

— ¡De no ser por Terumi, no sabía que soy tu quinto matrimonio! — Hasebe volteó a ver a la chica se anteojos, misma que bajó la cabeza. — ¡¿Es en serio?! — Ishikirimaru había visto las acciones de ambos. — ¡¿Pretendían ocultarme eso?! — Una parte de él, le decía que no estaba en posición de hacer reclamos, pero otra -la mayoría- quería respuestas y las quería ¡ya!

—Ishikirimaru, escuchar por favor.

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me des mil vueltas y salgas resumiendo todo con un "se fueron, no quiero hablar más del tema"?! — Dijo exasperado. — ¡No, Hasebe! ¡Yo te conté lo que me pasó, no me guardé nada! — Eso último era una maldita mentira, pero prefería ser un mentiroso antes que arriesgar a sus hermanos, de ninguna manera permitiría que les pusieran una mano encima. — ¡Me parece una falta de respeto de tu parte! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cuatro matrimonios de los que no tengo ni idea! — Dijo levantándose de la mesa. —Cuando llegué y no vi ningún retrato… pensé "debe ser muy doloroso para él, no es de extrañar que no hayan cuadros", pero cuando vi un retrato tuyo con quien fue tu primer pareja… yo…

— ¡No malinterpretes las cosas, Ishikirimaru! — Alzó la voz Hasebe, aunque fue más por inercia.

— ¡¿Me estoy equivocando?! — Se puso a la defensiva. — ¡No me molesta que tengas retratos de tus ex-parejas, de hecho me sentí aliviado al ver que aún, pese al dolor en tu corazón, conservabas buenos recuerdos! — No mentía, era cierto que al principio se sintió raro al ver aquel recuadro, pero no era molestia, sólo, sentía que el olivo no confiaba en él. —De no ser por Terumi… seguro que jamás me contabas de Mitsutada. — De sus ojos lilas escaparon unas lágrimas. —No estoy pidiendo que me dieses detalles, entiendo que eso es desagradable para ti, pero… ¿y si alguno de ellos regresa?

Hasebe, harto de los "reclamos" del castaño, soltó un manotazo a la mesa, se puso de pie y con coraje gritó. — ¡Ninguno de ellos va a regresar, se largaron sin importarles el cómo me sentía, ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de decirme "adiós", no sé qué idea se te habrá quedado después de oír al idiota de Yoshiyuki, pero haste un favor y de paso a mi, ten mente propia! ¡Sólo escuchas comentarios y relatos sueltos y comienzas a parlotear como si supieras lo que pasó y lo que pasé! ¡¿Crees conocerme del todo?!

El castaño cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa y después sonrió amargamente, soltó una risa nasal y volvió a hablar. —Tienes razón. — Dijo mirando al techo mientras soltaba algunos suspiros, productos del llanto. —No te conozco, y tú a mi tampoco. — Miró al olivo. —Casarnos fue un error, Hasebe. — Dijo respirando profundo y tapándose la boca para ahogar un poco el deseo de soltar el llanto.

Hasebe se abofeteó mentalmente. — _¡¿Idiota, qué haces?!_ Ishikirimaru, no quise decir eso…

— ¡Quisiste y lo dijiste! Y muy bien, por cierto. — El castaño salió del comedor.

— ¡Ishikirimaru, espera! — Pidió Hasebe. — ¡¿A dónde vas?!

— ¡Lejos de ti! — Gritó apresurando el paso y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

No se detuvo, camino rápido hacia la puerta de la mansión, no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, pero definitivamente no quería estar cerca del otro.

En el comedor, Hasebe se dejó caer de sentón en la silla, pasó sus manos por su cara, en busca de algo de calma.

— _No quería decir eso._ — Se reprendió por no haber analizado sus palabras, se destapó el rostro y miró a la mucama.

—Perdóneme, abrí la boca y mencioné los demás matrimonios, incluso me atreví a hablar del amo Mitsutada. — Bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. —Mis más sinceras disculpas, mi Lord.

Hasebe miró de mal forma a la chica, más no dijo nada, hasta cierto punto, no era culpa de ella.

— ¿Por qué lo llevaste ahí? — Preguntó sin mirar a la chica.

—Estaba limpiando, cuando llegó la llamada y la atendí desde el teléfono de ese salón. — Explicó la chica.

Hasebe soltó un suspiro. —No importa, tarde o temprano se enteraría, ¿qué tanto le dijiste?

—Pues de su boda con el amo Mitsutada, como fue que se comprometieron y…

— ¿Y?

—Pues que el amo Mitsutada se fue sin más. — Dijo apenada.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que estuve casado cuatro veces?

—Yo… — Bajó la mirada. —Creí que usted se lo había mencionado.

Hasebe se sobó la sien, hasta cierto punto, el castaño tenía razón en molestarse y ponerse a la defensiva, consideró una falta de confianza que él no le hubiese contado de sus matrimonios pasados.

Fuera de la mansión y sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles estaba el castaño, el chico gimoteaba y de vez en cuando se restregaba los ojos para hacer que su llanto cesara, pero era inútil, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

— ¿Otra vez llorando? — Ishikirimaru alzó el rostro para ver a quien le había hecho la pregunta.

— _Aoe…_

—Da la impresión de que le gusta llorar. — Bromeó el peliverde.

—No hay necesidad de que me hables de usted. — Dijo el castaño secándose las lágrimas con su manga.

—Vas a lastimarte. — Aoe le tomó del brazo, deteniendo la acción del otro. —Toma. — Le extendió un pañuelo para que con ese secara sus ojos. El castaño apenado, tomó el trozo de tela con sus manos, sintiendo nervios al instante, Aoe se hincó. — ¿Se puede saber, qué pasó? — Indagó el de rostro sonriente.

Ishikirimaru miró fijamente el pañuelo. —Me peleé con Hasebe. — Dijo desanimado.

Aquella respuesta le generó un malestar al peliverde, más no dijo nada al respecto. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de seguir con ese tema terminaría diciendo todo lo que pensaba y generalmente eso no era malo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea. Por lo que optó por cambiar de tema. — ¿Les encontraste? — Preguntó esperando que el castaño no sintiese el cambió de tema.

— ¡¿Eh?! — El castaño no había captado del todo la pregunta.

—A Mikazuki y a Kogitsunemaru. — Dijo con total tranquilidad.

El corazón del castaño se aceleró de golpe y de forma inconsciente le tapó la boca al contrario. — ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlos! — Dijo asustado, aquello alertó a Aoe.

Se separó de castaño, logrado liberar su boca. — ¡Tranquilizate! — Tomó al de orbes lilas de los hombros. —No sé realmente quienes sean, pero parece ser que son muy importantes para ti. — Dijo logrando que el castaño se relajara un poco.

Ishikirimaru se quedó sin decir nada por unos instantes, había sentido paz al oír al peliverde decirle que no sabía quienes eran, soltó un suspiro. — _Cometí el error de mencionarlos, afortunadamente no dije su relación conmigo._ — Miró al peliverde que lo miraba un poco confundido. —Aoe… — El mencionado alzó una ceja, Ishikirimaru sabía que si lo hacía, despertaría demasiadas sospechas en el mayor de los Nikkari, pero no quería que este mencionase aquellos nombres. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, uno muy grande? — El otro miró fijamente al castaño y asintió sin preguntárselo mucho. —No menciones esos nombres delante de nadie, por favor. — Suplicó tomando las manos y mirando fijamente aquel ojo ámbar.

—No entiendo el motivo. — Soltó con honestidad, aquello le generó miedo al castaño. — Pero me queda en claro que es importante para ti, así que cuenta con ello. — Afirmó, sonriendo de forma dulce y generando un nerviosismo bastante agradable al castaño.

— ¡Ishikirimaru! — Era la voz de Hasebe, misma que se oía a la distancia.

El mencionado se abrazó a sus piernas, haciendo que Aoe riera un poco.

— ¿Me cuentas el chiste? — Pidió el castaño, haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Chiste como tal, no es. — El peliverde se acomodo para quedar un poco más cerca del contrario. —No sé cuál fue el motivo se la discusión, pero lo que sí sé es que quizás usaron tonos erróneos, más que comentarios. — Explicó. —Igual y no estaban de buen humor, por algún motivo, llamale estrés, u otro factor.

—Aoe… ¿tú sabías que Hasebe tiene un hermano?

Aoe respiró hondo. —No se mucho de este pueblo, tampoco de La historia de la familia Heshikiri. — Confesó. —Pero algunas personas de este pueblo dicen que el niño Fudo fue testigo de una tragedia que ocurrió hace catorce años, aquello le marcó y…

— ¿Y...?

— ¡Ishikirimaru, por fin te encuentro! — Llegó el olivo con la respiración entrecortada, se notaba que llevaba rato corriendo. —No vuelvas a salirte así, creí que te habías ido de la finca. — Dijo mostrando preocupación, miró al peliverde, y notó que este había logrado calmar al castaño, cosa que se supone él debía hacer, pero por idiota lo empeoró.

El peliverde sintió que hacia mal tercio y se puso de pie. —Con su permiso. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y después se retiró del lugar.

Hasebe soltó un suspiro. —Ishikirimaru… — El mencionado puso su frente sobre sus rodillas, ocultando así su rostro. —Perdoname, no fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera… entiendo que fue molesto e incómodo el enterarte por otras personas, no era que no quisiera contártelo.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó sin alzar el rostro.

—Creí… que lo mejor era no mencionar nada, no quería incomodarte relatándote aquellas historias, ahora entiendo que esa no fue una buena idea… lo que dijo Yoshiyuki… bueno… nos conocemos desde pequeños y nunca congeniamos, aún así, yo no estaba en aquel entonces… — Miró que el castaño seguía sin mirarle, soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó al lado del otro. —Me casé con Shokudaikiri a los trece años, para eso mi hermanito, Fudo, tenía tres años, al ser Shokudaikiri y yo los primogénitos de ambas familias se hizo un revuelo, al final terminé yéndome a vivir a casa de los Osafune. Cuando tenía diecisiete, fue cuando Fujiwara hizo su desmadre aquí, al parecer había gente que había hecho negocios con él, pero todos sufrieron un fraude, del cual él les hacía responsables y en una de las cláusulas venía que de detectarse fraude alguno, la parte defraudadora cedería todas sus pertenecías, así como a su descendencia.

El castaño alzó un poco la cabeza, sin embargo no era suficiente como para encarar al otro. — _¡Entonces por eso me busca!_

—Supongo que te preguntas, para qué los quiere… — Miró al castaño este sólo asintió. —Las malas lenguas dicen que los quería para prostituirlos, otros dicen que para venderlos a gente enferma que bien podían abusar de ellos o sacrificarlos por ideas estúpidas como la juventud eterna. — Ishikirimaru se tensó al oír aquello. —Aquel día, Fujiwara envió a sus matones, también venían por mi hermano. — Ishikirimaru alzó el rostro y su respiración se aceleró. —No era que mi padre no hubiese querido defender a la gente del pueblo, era que si se descuidaba un poco, ese bastardo se llevaría a Fudo. Fue egoísta, pero también era consciente de lo que podía y no, hacer. — El olivo respiró hondo, aquello le era difícil de contar. —Entró a la casa y llegó hasta donde estaba mi hermano, el maldito se atrevió a tocarlo, Fudo sólo tenía siete años, y ese cerdo se atrevió a pasar sus asquerosas manos por su cuerpecito. — La rabia e impotencia resonaban en su voz. —Mi padre llegó a tiempo para golpear a ese bastardo, pero llegó tarde como para que Fudo no grabase aquel horror, a como pudo alejó a mi hermano, al enterarme vine lo más rápido posible, pero ya se había largado ese cerdo junto a sus perras amaestradas. Decidí quedarme para cuidar de mi hermano, todas las noches se levantaba entre gritos y llanto, suplicando que no lo tocaran. — El nudo en su garganta le hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras. —Con cuidado me acercaba a él y le decía, "Fudo, hijo, soy yo, Hasebe, no temas amor, no voy a dañarte, soy yo, tu hermano". — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir débilmente. —Repetía eso varias veces, hasta que Fudo salía del shock y se me echaba encima, lloraba desconsoladamente, y yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, hasta que él se quedaba dormido y aún así, aún dormido, mi hermanito lloraba de miedo. — Pasó sus manos por sus ojos para retirar aquellas gotas saladas que le nublaban la vista. —Shokudaikiri y toda la familia Osafune nos apoyó, poco a poco, Fudo comenzó a dejar de tener pesadillas, comenzó a reír, a hablar con más personas, lentamente iba recuperándose, empezaba a ser como antes, alegre, juguetón, o eso creíamos todos. — Aquellas palabras le dieron mala espina al castaño. —Papá salió por un momento con Shokudaikiri, yo me quede en la cocina preparando la comida, pero algo me tenía muy inquieto, me dirigí a la habitación de Fudo. — Sus lágrimas brotaron sin remedio alguno. —Fudo se había cortado las venas. — Cubrió su rostro y soltó el llanto, aquella imagen seguía fresca en su mente.

Un charco rojo oscuro que mostraba el reflejo de su rostro, sobre aquel charco el cuerpo sin vida de un pequeño de ocho años, sus largos cabellos púrpuras estaban manchados de aquel líquido, ya no eran púrpuras, sino negros a causa de la pigmentación del líquido, sus pequeñas muñecas estaban cortadas y las heridas eran profundas.

— ¡Hasebe! — El castaño sacó de aquel recuerdo al olivo. — ¡Hasebe, perdóname! — Dijo abrazando al olivo, este se aferró al castaño y dejó salir un grito similar al que soltó cuando descubrió el cadáver de su hermano.

—Y lo peor. — Dijo entre sollozos Hasebe. —Es que no se sabe dónde se oculta ese bastardo, anda por ahí, jodiendo a otros.

Hasebe siguió llorando, Ishikirimaru también lo hacía, se sentía mal por haber hecho que el otro recordase algo tan horrible y también lloraba porque temía que su regreso a aquel pueblo, pusiese en riesgo la vida de sus hermanos.

Yasuhira Fujiwara, un nombre que sin duda, representaba al mal hecho persona y de la cual debían cuidarse, porque nada les aseguraba que el paso de los años no hiciera que ese tipo se volviese peor.


	8. Innocence

**~Innocence~**

Se habían quedado ahí, sentados a la sombra del árbol, Ishikirimaru se había estado disculpando todo el rato, Hasebe había tenido razón cuando le dijo que no sabía nada de él y que había sacado quién sabe qué ideas al oír aquel fragmento de la historia, si Hasebe tenía que ser honesto, no podía culpar al castaño de haber malinterpretado todo, si se ponía en su lugar, él también hubiese reaccionado igual.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron se fueron a la mansión, la cena, que habían sido manjares y demás, se convirtió en unos simples platos con fruta picada, mismos que fueron llevados a la habitación de aquél par.

El olivo estaba buscando algo en el armario de su cuatro y el castaño veía con curiosidad aquello, tenía miedo de abrir la boca y que aquello hiciese que el más bajo volviese a recordar algo doloroso.

— ¡Aquí está! — Festejó Hasebe, bajando del pequeño banquito que le había ayudado a alcanzar una vieja caja de madera de tamaño medio. —Sabía que no la había mandado al ático. — Ishikirimaru ladeó la cabeza al ver al olivo salir con aquella en la caja.

—Hasebe… ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó curioso.

—Una caja. — Aquello hizo que el castaño entre cerrara los ojos ante la respuesta obvia del olivo.

—Me refiero a lo que tiene.

— ¡Ah! — Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del otro. —Son fotos de Fudo. — Ishikirimaru sintió un nudo en el estómago. —Después de su muerte… papá puso bajo llave varias fotos y retratos de él, están son algunas fotos que pude rescatar y ocultar de mi padre, tenía miedo que con el paso del tiempo me olvidase de sus rasgos o incluso de su voz. — Respiró hondo y acarició la caja.

—Hasebe…

—No te preocupes. — Dijo mirando la expresión triste del castaño. —Me di cuenta de algo… me centre tanto en evadir esos recuerdos, que me olvide por completo de los buenos. — Abrió la caja y sacó un montón de fotografías, dejó la caja aún lado y le dio las fotos al castaño.

Este comenzó a verlas, una por una, eran fotografías revueltas, en unas estaba Hasebe de bebé, en otras estaba con un bulto en brazos, llegó a una en la que estaba un bebé con ropón beige, el nene tenía sus ojitos y cabellos púrpuras, sus mejillas estaban infladas y se notaba que el pequeño había estado llorando cuando le tomaron la foto.

—Tenía seis meses de nacido. — Dijo Hasebe. —Ese día estábamos en la casa de los Osafune… esto…

—Si te genera dolor, no es necesario que lo cuentes.

Hasebe negó con la cabeza. —No es eso, sólo, no quiero incomodarte con historias relacionadas a…

—Hasebe… a mi… realmente me gustaría saber más de ti, sé que el tema de las ex-parejas, generalmente son incómodas, pero me gustaría conocerte más y siento que incluso aquellas partes de tu historia… podrían mostrarme más de ti, no es necesario que me des detalles exhaustivos, em… — Lo hizo, sin querer, había dicho que era metiche en potencia.

— ¿Seguro? — Preguntó, se había dado cuenta desde la tarde que no había sentido en tratar de ocultar su pasado. Ishikirimaru asintió ante la pregunta del olivo. —Bueno, lo primero que hay que mencionar es que el nombre de mi hermano era Yukimitsu y no Fudo. — El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquello. —Le decíamos Fudo, porque cuando de pequeño le preguntamos por su nombre, él decía que era Fudo, hacía berrinche si le decíamos que no era verdad, así que de tanto, comenzamos a llamarle así. — Ishikirimaru regresó la vista a la fotografía.

—Dijiste que tenía seis meses, ¿verdad?

El olivo asintió. —Fue en la casa de los Osafune, estaban celebrando el primer cumpleaños del primo de Shokudaikiri, el pequeño Taikogane, aquel día fuimos por invitación del señor Mitsutada, y Yukimitsu estuvo tranquilo, hasta que vio que Shokudaikiri estaba cargando a Taikogane. — Dijo, comenzando a reír un poco.

—Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que Yuki, se puso celoso? — Preguntó incrédulo.

Hasebe asintió riendo. —Desde que nos conocimos con Shokudaikiri, este le había cargado, así que se ofendió al ver que él llevaba a otro bebé. — Dijo recordando que su hermano había comenzado a llorar al ver al pelinegro con otro bebé en brazos.

Ishikirimaru sonrió al ver al otro atacado de la risa, regreso a ver las fotografías, cada una tenía una anécdota, y todas hacían que el olivo riese, de tanto y tanto Ishikirimaru se percató de algo y eso era la ausencia de una persona.

—Hasebe… — El olivo miró al castaño. —Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba tu madre?

El olivo tomó de la mano al castaño. —Mi madre había tenido complicaciones durante todo el embarazo, y en el parto fue aún más, falleció a escasos minutos de haber dado a luz. — El castaño miró el perfil de Hasebe, sin quererlo, había vuelto a hacerle recordar algo triste. —Durante los primeros días, mi padre se encerró por completo, apenas y comía, de no ser por Fudo, creo que no hubiese salido de su depresión. — El castaño la apretó un poco la mano. —Aunque hubiesen empleadas cuidado de él, de vez en cuando yo le cargaba, quería estar con él todo el tiempo, no quería que sólo se quedará con los cuidados de las nanas, un día mi padre salió porque una empleada empezó a gritar que no me encontraba ni a mí, ni a mi hermano. — Soltó una pequeña risa nasal. —Como Fudo no dejaba de llorar, le saque de la cuna y lo lleve al corral de los conejos, ahí estuvimos toda la tarde, cuando mi padre nos encontró su semblante cambió, de un terror abrumador a uno de paz y gratitud, no sé cómo, pero logró cargarnos a ambos y nos pidió que no volviésemos a salirnos de la mansión.

Ishikirimaru no dijo nada, se limitó a recargarse un poco en el contrario a modo de apoyo.

Al día siguiente, el olivo se había levantado antes que el castaño. Por alguna razón se sentía más tranquilo, aún le incomodaba la idea de hablar de sus ex parejas, pero no quería que volviese a darse una pelea de ese estilo con el castaño, no quería que hubiesen secretos. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas ideas y se sumergió de lleno en la bañera. Trataría de pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposo, y poco a poco ir soltando aquellas historias.

En la habitación de los dueños de la casa, descansaba profundamente un castaño, mismo que no se había dado de que su marido se había levantado, perezosamente dio media vuelta y con la misma o más pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos, a la vez que buscaba a tientas el cuerpo de su marido, hasta que siento algo húmedo.

— _¿La sábana?_ — Abrió sus ojos sólo para descubrir que originó aquella humedad en la tela. Su visión era borrosa, por lo que apenas y lograba divisar una silueta recostada, creyó que se trataba de Hasebe, hasta que logró enfocar su vista, ya que aquella figura parecía ser más pequeña que la de su marido. Fue en ese instante que un grito escapó de su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por pura inercia, se separó de aquella persona, no era Hasebe, era alguien a quien el castaño no conocía, pero eso no era lo que le había asustado, sino que aquella persona tenía el rostro ensangrentado, y no sólo eso, era casi un hecho que todo su cuerpo estaba manchado por la sangre, pues las blancas sábanas estaban rojizas del lado donde se supone debía estar su esposo.

Caminado rumbo a la habitación iba el olivo mismo que había planeado en llevar a un romántico paseo a su consorte.

— ¡AAAH! — Escuchó un grito estruendoso.

— _¡Ishikirimaru!_ — Corrió alarmado a la habitación, entrado de golpe en esta y encontrándose con el castaño tirando en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, las lágrimas al borde, la respiración acelerada y una palidez que no era normal. — ¡Ishikirimaru! — Llamó a su esposo, llegó a su lado y comenzó a llamar al castaño para que este reaccionara. —Ishikirimaru, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó a notar que por fin el castaño había prestado atención a su presencia.

—Hasebe. — Dijo el chico en un susurró. — ¡Ahí! — Señaló la cama, el olivo miró a donde el otro le señalaba y regreso la vista al chico. — ¡Ahí, ahí había alguien! — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

El olivo se separó de su esposo y de acercó a la cama para poder buscar a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar sin que él o alguien se diese cuenta. Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver nada ni a nadie.

—Ishikirimaru. — El mencionado lo miró, aún con miedo reflejado en sus ojos. —No hay nadie aquí. — Dijo regresando a lado del castaño. —Cariño, quizás solo fue una pesadilla. — Acarició con dulzura la mejilla ajena.

—Es en serio. — Dijo el otro, sintiéndose un poco molesto por aquellas palabras. — ¡Las sábanas! — Gritó señalado aquellas ropas. — ¡Están llenas de sangre!

Hasebe se asombró al oír aquellas palabras, quizás si había alguien, después de todo, se había limitado a buscar a alguien, más no a buscar un indicio, miró las sábanas, buscando aquel líquido que el castaño le había mencionado, pero nada, las sábanas estaban un poco húmedas, pero no era sangre.

Las mejillas de Hasebe se tiñeron, aquello que había humedecido las sábanas había sido producto suyo, suyo y de un sueño… de aquellos.

—No, no hay nada. — Dijo tomando las sábanas y haciéndolas bolita, para ocultar así _aquello_ , dejó las sábanas y se acercó al castaño. —Sólo fue una pesadilla. — Dijo abrazando al otro.

— ¡Sé lo que vi! — Dijo alterado.

—Cálmate, por favor. — Pidió el olivo, abrazando al otro.

—Hasebe… — Dijo en un tenue susurro. —Había alguien, y tenía el rostro bañado en sangre. — Gimoteó asustado, sin embargo el olivo miró dudoso la cama, no había nada ni nadie, quizás, Ishikirimaru había tenido una pesadilla muy pesada, al punto de "verla".

Ayudó al castaño a ponerse de pie y lo llevo al baño, quizás una buena ducha ayudaría a que el chico se tranquilizara.

Fuera de la mansión los trabajadores iban retomando sus trabajos, algunas ovejas estaban teniendo crías y debían ser asistidas, pues al haber tantos animales, las crías terminaban siendo aplastadas.

En los corrales se encontraban el par de hermanos, uno de ellos revisaba a la yegua que estaba a tan solo días de parir.

—Ya debería estar en labor de parto, ¿no? — Preguntó la chica.

—Sí. — Respondió su hermano. —Pero aún no se ha dilatado. — Dijo después de revisar al animal. —Es raro. — Susurró.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

El día estaba comenzando, en esta ocasión nadie se había levantado tarde, aunque uno de los encargados estaba más dormido que despierto, y si tenía que ser honesto tenía noches sin poder dormir bien, ni él se lo explicaba, pero había algo que le estaba generando un desorden en cuanto a su sueño.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo el rubio mientras veía a los demás. — ¿Alguna idea de la comida de hoy? — Preguntó en burla. —Porque las verduras y las galletas están como los dinosaurios.

— ¿Convertidas en petróleo? — Preguntó Souza, quien cargaba al pequeño Sayo.

—No.

—Entonces no sé. — Confesó el pelirosa.

— ¡Extintos! — Dijo el rubio, logrando así que todos ahí soltasen una leve risa.

Un albino cubrió su boca -a pesar de estar usando un cubre boca- para soltar un pequeño bostezo, mismo que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, menos para su pareja, pues estaba a su lado.

—Si aún tenías sueño, debiste quedarte en la cama. — Le susurró con ternura, removiendo un poco el flequillo del chico.

—No es verdad. — Dijo el chico ocultado un poco sus ojos.

—No es verdad. — Repitió Kogitsunemaru. —Y por eso tus ojitos están brillosos, porque estás al cien. — Bromeó.

—Déjame en paz. — Dijo fingiendo molestia. Kogitunemaru, rió y abrazó al chico, dejando a este recargar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

—Lo digo en serio, si aún tienes sueño, ve a la cama. — Susurró dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

El menor negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Sin que la parejita se diera cuenta, el pelirosa que antes había hablado les miraba. — _Nakigitsune ha estado un poco raro._ — Regresó la vista al frente, pues aún no se decía que harían.

— ¿Verduras dijiste? — Preguntó un joven cuya expresión era tan serena que daba la impresión de que no tenía emoción alguna. El rubio asintió. —Bueno, es verdad que los pequeños las han estado ingiriendo, pero no contaba con que se acabarían. — Dijo poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla.

—Es buena señal, ¿no crees, hermano? — Dijo sonriente el pelirosa. —Los pequeños crecerán grandes y fuertes. — El rubio asintió ante la afirmativa del joven, al igual que Kosetsu.

— ¿Incluso los champiñones? — Preguntó Nakigitsune.

—Am… — El rubio comenzó a hacer memoria, demoró unos segundos antes de emitir su respuesta. —No, aún hay champiñones, ¿por qué?

El de ojos dorados lo meditó un poco, quizás era un poco arriesgado, pero era casi un hecho que a todos terminaba gustándoles. —Podríamos hacer crema de champiñones. — Sugirió.

— ¿Para eso ocupas leche? — Preguntó el rubio, rezando que la respuesta fuese una negativa.

— ¿Se acabó también? — Esta vez quien preguntó fue su cuñado. Shishio rió nervioso. — ¿Es en serio? — Kogitsunemaru no podía concebir aquello, hasta donde él sabía, Shishio no era tan olvidadizo.

—Queda poca, lo suficiente como para el desayuno. — Dijo apenado.

El de ojos rojos soltó un suspiro. —P-p-pero hoy mismo voy a surtir la despensa. — Dijo el rubio, ganándose un suspiro colectivo por parte de los demás.

—Iré contigo. — Dijo Kogitsunemaru. —Porque si vas tú solo, seguro que se te olvida algo. — Lo último lo dijo en broma.

A Shishio se le desencajó la mandíbula por el comentario del otro, Mikazuki rió por debajo, en cuanto a los Samonji, bueno ellos veían divertida aquella escena.

—Bueno. — Dijo Souza. —Aprovechemos lo que hay para hacer el desayuno, antes de que los niños despierten.

Todos los demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Antes de comenzar, Kogitsunemaru se acercó al oído de Nakigitsune. —Ve a dormir. — Susurró suavemente.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien. — Respondió el otro.

—No te creo. — Dijo abrazándolo por la cintura. —Me di cuenta que te levantaste varias veces al baño. — Nakigitsune entrecerró un poco los ojos, le gustaba y se le hacía tierno que el mayor se preocupara por él.

—Me hastié de tanto dulce. — Explicó. —Ayer los niños me hicieron jugar con ellos y comer demasiadas golosinas, sólo fue eso. — Dijo soltándose del agarre. —Sólo estoy un poco desvelado, es todo.

Souza observaba con cuidado aquello mientras cargaba a Sayo, pues el pequeño se había levantado temprano y naturalmente no había ajustado su sueño. —Si me permiten, iré acostar a Osayo. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró con el nene en brazos.

—Souza… ¿hasta cuándo pretende ocultarlo? — Preguntó el rubio a Kosetsu, este evadió un poco la mirada. —Entiendo que no sea de nuestra incumbencia, pero… es muy obvio. — Los demás asintieron.

—Hablará cuando así lo crea necesario. — Dijo Nakigitsune.

Nadie dijo nada más y continuaron con lo que hacían.

 **~Mansión Mitsuyo~**

La mansión Mitsuyo, misma que por años había estado un tanto callada, ahora era testigo de un desorden colosal.

Dos pequeños castaños corrían de un lado a otro, y tras ellos iba un rubio de ojos almendra. —Niños, por favor. — Decía divertido, agradecía cada día con sus hijos y con su marido.

—Quizás te tomarían en serio si no te rieras, Papá. — Dijo uno de sus hijos.

—Tú también deberías estar corriendo. — Dijo posando su mano en la negra cabellera del niño.

—No soy un niñito. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Ha~? — El rubio puso sus manos en su cintura. —Es eso… o… — Miró de forma divertida a su hijo. —Será que quieres madurar para conquistar a ese chico. — El comentario del rubio hizo que las mejillas del niño se tiñeran, cosa que hizo reír al mayor. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo. —Amor, escucha, no quieras apresurar una etapa de tu vida, disfruta aún de tu niñez.

Yagen, miró a su padre, en más de una ocasión sus padres le habían dicho eso, "no trates de correr, primero gatea, luego camina, pero nunca corras", sabía que no lo decían por querer cortarle las alas. Si bien les preocupaba su interés en aquel joven, en ningún momento le habían prohibido acercarse a él.

—Está bien. — Dijo el de ojos amatistas. —Pero no me pidas que corra como mis hermanos, nunca se me ha dado ser tan enérgico e hiperactivo. — Higekiri sabía eso, conocía a sus hijos a la perfección.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. — Acarició con ternura la mejilla de su hijo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a atraparlos?

—Por favor. — Y así fue como comenzó de nuevo la "cacería" de los castaños.

Mirándolos a la distancia estaba Sohaya, mismo que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que se vivía en esa casa.

—Repíteme de nuevo el orden de mis sobrinos. — Bromeó a su hermano.

— ¿Tan traumado estas? — Preguntó Odenta mientras revisaba algunos documentos de la compañía.

—Es que no puedo concebirlo. — Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de aquel despacho.

—Por última vez, Maeda, Hirano, Namazuo y Yagen. — Miró a su hermano esperando su típico "no me la creo".

3… 2… 1…

— ¡Es que no me lo creo! — Odenta negó suavemente, mientras sonreía. —Es enserio, Odenta, Yagen no parece tener ocho años, es muy maduro para su edad.

—Bueno, si te hubieras quedado, hubieras visto su comportamiento desde pequeño.

— ¿Me estás reclamando? — Preguntó "ofendido".

—No, sólo te hago una ligera observación. — Bromeó.

—Yo me fui y apenas los gemelos tenían cuatro meses de nacidos, regresé y había otro par de niños en esta casa. — Dijo mirando a la ventana, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No perdemos el tiempo. — Dijo Odenta, logrando que su hermano riera.

—Recuerdo que una noche escuche aplausos… ¡Au! — Sintió algo duro estamparse en su nuca, giró para encontrarse con un libro tirado a sus espaldas y un rostro sonrojado. — ¡Oh! el gran Odenta se sonrojó. — Bromeó.

—Cierra la boca. — Sentenció el mayor. Sohaya rió de nuevo, era mentira que los había oído, pero le encantaba como los otros dos se echaban de cabeza.

Ni idea del tiempo que habían pasado ese par de hermanos soltando pequeñas bromas, hasta que uno de los castaños entró.

— ¡Maeda! — Llamó su padre, el pequeño sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su tío.

— ¡Escóndeme, escóndeme! — Dijo el pequeño divertido.

Sohaya así lo hizo, "oculto" al pequeño, tras la cortina de la ventana. —No hagas ruido. — Le susurró al niño, este asintió y se quedó quietecito.

¡Toc!

¡Toc!

Odenta sabía que se trataba del rubio, por o cuál sonrió. —Adelante. — Dijo mientras miraba el escondite de su pequeño.

—Hola. — Saludo Higekiri al par que estaba en el despacho. Inmediatamente vio a donde miraba Odenta, justo en la cortina se podía ver al pequeño Maeda asomándose, Higekiri sonrió al ver como el pequeño se había cubierto con la tela. —Odenta. — Fingió no haber visto al nene. — ¿No has visto a Maeda? — Preguntó con dulzura.

— ¿No estaba contigo en la cocina? — Le siguió la corriente.

—Lo estaba, pero junto con Hirano, tomó un waffle y se echó a correr. — Sonrió divertido.

— ¿Waffles? — Preguntó Sohaya.

—Sí, ese es el desayuno.

—Y yo aquí, estresándome con tanto papeleo. — Bromeó.

Odenta soltó la risa y dejó los papeles en el escritorio. —Has estado viendo por la ventana todo el rato, ¿qué estrés puedes tener?

—Me estresa verte con tanto papel. — Respondió el otro entre risas.

Higekiri se cubrió la boca para no soltar la risa. —Bueno. — Dijo llamando la atención de los demás. —Creo que Maeda no aparecerá… — Miró de nuevo a la cortina. —Creo que deberé de repartir sus waffles entre los demás.

— ¡No! — Gritó el chiquito corriendo hasta el rubio. —No me dejes si waffles, Papi. — Dijo abrazando las piernas del rubio, este sonrió.

— ¡Mi amor, claro que no! — Dijo alzando en brazos al niño.

—Higekiri. — Llamó su marido al ver aquella acción.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien. — Dijo ladeando la cabeza. —Anda, dejen eso y a desayunar. — Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Sohaya tardó un poco en entender aquellos diálogos. —Odenta…

—Dime.

—Higekiri está...

El de ojos rojos sonrió.

—En serio, ya contrólense. — Dijo sorprendido.

—Tengo buen tino, es todo. — Dijo dejando los papeles. —Vamos.

La mañana había pasado sin mayor conflicto, los pueblos comenzaban con sus actividades, y los vendedores comenzaban a sacar su mercancía, otros la colocaban en los estantes, saliendo del orfanato, iban el rubio de ojos grises y un alto albino de ojos rojos.

Antes de irse, Kogitsunemaru miró a su hermano y se acercó a este. —Mikazuki, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces y asintió. —Si ves que Nakigitsune sigue soñoliento, lo llevas a dormir, por favor. — El pelinegro azulado asintió.

—Bien, andando. — Dijo el rubio, comenzando a andar, el albino le siguió.

 **~En La Mansión Heshikiri~**

El castaño parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero más que calmado, estaba molesto, Hasebe insistia en que había sido una pesadilla, pero él bien sabía que no era así. Lo sabía, aquella imagen era demasiado clara, de haber sido un sueño aquella imagen hubiera sido borrosa, pero no era el caso.

Se decidió por no seguir con el tema, ya le había quedado en claro que el otro no iba a creerle y eso le frustraba, pero tampoco quería iniciar una discusión, si quería que el otro le creyese, debía buscar respuestas, aquello, por mucho que él quisiese negarlo, no era humano, y debía indagar qué o quién era. Pero más importante aún, debía hablar con Shizuka, ahora más que nunca, y con pena, debía asegurarse de que Hasebe no supiese de sus hermanos, o de lo contrario, nada le daba garantía de que ellos estarían bien.

— ¿Ishikirimaru? — El castaño se despabiló al oír su nombre.

—Perdona, ¿qué? — Odiaba tener sus lagunas mentales en presencia de alguien más, le resultaba incómodo y hasta una falta de respeto hacia su interlocutor.

—Te decía que si te apetecía ir a algún lado, o hacer algo en especial. — Hasebe estaba un poco preocupado por su consorte, se había alterado demasiado aquella mañana.

—Ah, bueno… — Tenía un plan, sí, pero el olivo no figuraba en el.

Pero tampoco podía decírselo así, sería cruel y si ya habían tenido una pelea por la falta de confianza, seguro que ahora de hacia toda una batalla campal, y eso terminaría exponiendo a sus hermanos.

—Nada, realmente… — Miró su plato de frutas, sabía que lo de la mañana no le dejaría en paz, y que Hasebe seguiría necio con lo mismo. —Bueno… el otro día… Tsubaki me estaba mostrando los alrededores de la finca, pero nos entretuvimos con los caballos…

Hasebe sonrió. —Es verdad. — Dijo con tranquilidad. —La familia Sanjo tenía bastantes animales, sobre todo caballos, es natural que te embelesaras con ellos.

La expresión de Ishikirimaru cambió a una triste, tenía razón, su padre, Munechika Sanjo, era un ávido fan de los animales y los caballos eran los que más le gustaban, sus enormes ojos y sus melenas al viento, una de las tantas maravillas que Dios les había obsequiado a los humanos, maravillas que habían sido arrebatadas en un acto tan violento y aterrador, que había generado uno de los momentos más dolorosos para el castaño.

— ¡Ishikirimaru, perdóname! — Tomó de las manos al castaño. —Lo dije sin pensar. —Estaba apenado, de verdad lo había dicho de forma inconsciente, sabía que la familia Sanjo había parecido en un terrible incendio, y que por mucho tiempo el único heredero de aquella familia había estado desaparecido, incluso la gente aseguraba que había muerto junto a sus padres.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo el castaño, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano ajena. —Yo… debería centrarme más en lo bueno. — Y por lo bueno, se refería a sus hermanos. —Como dije, nos entretuvimos con los caballos y bueno…

— ¿Quieres ver a los demás animales? — Preguntó, el castaño asintió apenado. —Bueno. Entonces, en cuanto tú me digas, vamos a verlos.

El castaño asintió un poco más animado. Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, para después ir a donde se hallaban los animales.

— ¡Abran paso! — Gritó un albino de ojos dorados, pasando justo enfrente de la pareja.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntaron al unísono.

Corriendo tras el albino, un pequeño de cabellos castaños claros.

— ¡Houcho! — Llamó Ishikirimaru al nene. — ¿Qué pasa?

El pequeño miró al mayor. —Papá dijo que va a haber caballito. — Dijo el pequeño.

— ¿Caballito? — Repitió el mayor.

Hasebe meditó un poco. — ¡¿Ya va a nacer?! — Preguntó asombrado, el pequeño asistió. — ¡Vamos! — Dijo tomando al pequeño en brazos y tomando a Ishikirimaru de la mano.

— ¡Hasebe, espera! — Por alguna razón, se sentía nervioso, recordaba a la yegua blanca, lo abultado de su vientre, pero no contaba con que esta estaría a días de parir.

Le traía algunos recuerdos de cuando sus padres vivían, curiosamente, aquello no le sabía mal.

En los corales, los demás caballos se veían un poco inquietos, lo normal al oír a la pobre yegua relinchar al sentir las contracciones.

— ¡Aoe! ¡Aoe! — Gritaba la hermana del mencionado.

Hasebe miró a la chica, extrañado de verla así de alterada.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Preguntó Hasebe, aun cargando a Houcho.

— ¡No lo sé! — Respondió alterada. — ¡Dijo que iba a traer algo, pero no supe qué o de dónde lo iba a traer! — Estaba bajo presión, bajo mucha presión, no era la primera vez que veía el parto de un animal, pero siempre era Aoe quien recibía a los animales, ella sólo era su linda asistente.

—Zo… — Ishikirimaru se puso enfrente de la chica. —Necesito que te tranquilices, así como estás sólo estás poniendo más nervioso al caballo. — Tomó suavemente a la chica de los hombros, para que le prestara atención.

—No sé qué hacer. — Confesó la chica.

—Ni hablar. — Dijo Hasebe, bajando al pequeño. —No tenemos tiempo que perder.

 **~En Tohitori~**

En el pueblo estaban dos jóvenes, mismos que iban de puesto en puesto. Revisando precios, calidad, y porque no, saludando a algunos de los locatarios.

—Bien… creo que las manzanas estaban más baratas dos locales atrás…

El albino que acompañaba al rubio sonrió al ver como el otro se hacía bolas él solo.

—Fue hace tres locales. — Mencionó el albino.

— ¿De verdad? — El contrario asintió. — ¡Rayos! debí haber apuntado los precios.

—No te apures, yo lo hice.

— ¡¿Qué eficacia?! — Dijo asombrado el rubio.

Aquella expresión tomó por sorpresa al albino y a la vez le trajo un recuerdo.

 **~Flashback~**

— ¡Hi-Higekiri! — Llamó al rubio que estaba aparentemente estudiando en el jardín.

— ¿Mmm? — Viró a su espalda para encontrarse con el albino. — ¡Oh, Kogitsunemaru! — Dijo sonriente. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al tener al joven de doce años cerca de él.

— ¡Ah, perdona! — Dijo al ver los apuntes del rubio. —No quería interrumpir. — Dijo apenado.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! — Respondió. —Ya he acabado. — Dijo contento. —Tú deberías hacer los tuyos. — Dijo de forma amable.

—Los he acabado desde temprano. — Dijo sonrojado.

Higekiri se sorprendió. — ¡Quisiera tener tu eficacia! — Dijo animado.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Kogitsunemaru miró a otro lado, ignorando por completo lo que el rubio le decía.

—En serio, desde niños haz sido cosa sería, hasta creía que eras una máquina o algo por el estilo… ¿Kogitsunemaru? — Llamó al mayor al ver que el otro parecía estar perdido. — ¿Kogitsunemaru? — Volvió a llamar al mayor. — _¿Y a este qué le pasa?_ ¡Tierra llamando a Kogitsunemaru! — Dijo en voz alta, logrando así que el albino le prestara atención.

—Perdona, me distraje. — Confesó apenado.

—Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta, ¿eh? — Bromeó. —Así te pones también cuando estás con Nakigitsune? — Preguntó con cierta picardía.

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! — Las mejillas del mayor se coloraron. —Date prisa, o se nos hará tarde.

Shishio rió. — ¡Oh, vamos! — Dijo llegando hasta el lado de su cuñado. — ¿Por qué nunca nos cuentas de cómo se conocieron?

— ¿Ha~?

—Ya sabes… digo, eres mi cuñado, técnicamente mi hermano político, pero nunca nos has contado eso.

—Bueno… — Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. —Fue un poco raro, algunos podrían llamarlo causalidad. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Nakigitsune tampoco habla mucho. — Mencionó el rubio, cruzando los brazos.

—No se lo tomes a mal, él es un poco penoso.

—Pues contigo se ve que habla mucho.

—Al principio no era así.

— ¿Aquí viene la historia?

—Ni lo sueñes. — Dijo en broma.

 **~Mansión Mitsuyo~**

—Papá. — Llamó a la puerta uno de los cuatro pequeños.

—Adelante.

El niño de largos cabellos negros y ojos púrpura entró. — ¿Vamos a ir? — Preguntó esperando una afirmativa.

—Sólo organizó esta documentación y ya. — El chico sonrió de sobre manera. —Me esperaba esa acción de Yagen, Namazuo.

El pelinegro rió. —Acá entre nosotros. — Dijo acercándose a su padre. —Fue él quien me mandó a preguntar. — Susurró, Odenta discretamente miró hacia la puerta, misma que había quedado semi abierta, y ahí vio al antes mencionado, mismo que se echó para atrás, según él, para no ser visto.

—Ve y dile a tus hermanos que se arreglen. — Alborotó la aún despeinada cabellera del chico, mismo que asintió y salió corriendo.

— ¡Alístate, Yagen, vamos a visitar al tío Shishio y a tu novio! — Dijo lo último en broma.

— ¡Cállate, Namazuo!

Odenta negó suavemente con la cabeza. — _Dice no ser un niño… pero manda a su hermano mayor a preguntar por él… acción digna de un niño._

Esa era buena señal, era como si la vida les dijese que Yagen, pese a estar experimentando el amor a temprana edad, seguía siendo justamente un niño y no debían estar pensando en que quizás el niño pudiese "caer".

Regresó a vista a la documentación, si bien él sabía cómo administrar y llevar las riendas del negocio, siempre agradecía la meticulosidad de Higekiri en unto a la contabilidad, si bien el método del rubio era tedioso, era muy efectivo para evitar errores y encontrar fallas.

—Déjame ayudarte. — Escuchó una dulce voz, misma que le había cautivado desde la primera vez que la escuchó.

Odenta alzó la vista. —Ni creas que te dejaré. — Dijo mirando el vientre de este.

—Vamos. — El rubio ladeó la cabeza. —Estoy embarazado, no invalido. — Se acercó al peligrisáceo para ayudarle.

—Deberías ir a arreglar a los niños. — Dijo Odenta, tomando al contrario por la cintura y sentándolo en sus piernas.

—Te recuerdo que así fue como termine embarazado. — Bromeó Higekiri.

—Bueno, dudo que pueda volver a embarazarte si ya lo estás. — Respondió el otro, ambos soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Odenta… — Llamó a su marido al ver detenidamente una hoja de las que estaban en el escritorio.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó el otro besando el cuello ajeno.

—Te equivocaste aquí. — Dijo señalando una línea en específico del documento.

— ¡¿Cómo crees?! — Dijo mirando inmediatamente a donde el rubio señalaba. Tomó el papel y analizó aquello, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y con lentitud los abrió para mirar a su pareja. — ¿Te parece gracioso? — Preguntó al ver la sonrisa traviesa del contrario. —Te voy a castigar. — Dijo besando al rubio.

—Son mis padres, pero… ¡qué asco!

Los adultos se separaron y vieron al pequeño Hirano en el umbral de la puerta, con una divertida expresión de "desagrado".

—Ya te hemos de ver en unos años. — Dijo Higekiri.

— ¡Jamás! — Dijo corriendo, los padres del pequeño rieron.

—El castigo queda pendiente. — Susurró en el cuello del rubio.

—No sé si me gusta o si me asusta. — Dijo Higekiri, levantándose de las piernas del otro. —Ayudaré a los niños. — Anunció antes de salir.

 **~Pueblo Tohitori~**

—Bien, ahora sólo falta la leche. — Anunció el rubio de ojos grises. —Kogitsunemaru.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que podamos regresar a casa con todo esto? — Dijo mirando la cantidad de cosas que llevaban, normalmente no llevaban tantas cosas, pero como en esta ocasión habían demorado en hacer la despensa, las bolsas y sacos comenzaba a abrumar al rubio.

—Es más lo brumoso, que lo que llevamos en sí. — Dijo el otro.

 **~Mansión Heshikiri~**

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Quién sabe, pero el castaño había logrado ayudar a la yegua a tener su cría, el potrillo estaba desde hacía rato, tratando de caminar de forma correcta, pero naturalmente el pequeño caía una y otra vez.

— ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste? — Preguntó la pelilila.

—Yo… — Ni él lo sabía, fue más instintivo. —Una vez… cuando era pequeño y mis padre vivía, vi el parto de un caballo, supongo que lo memorice de alguna forma. — Era eso o Dios lo había socorrido.

Llegó con ellos el olivo, mismo que traía en sus manos algunas toallas, mismas que le entregó a Nozomi, para que pudiese limpiar al pequeño equino, ya que la madre de este había quedado un tanto exhausta. —Ishikirimaru. — El mencionado volteo. —Fue… impresionante, me dejaste sin palabras. — Elogió al más alto. —Yo… jamás hubiese hecho algo así. — Confesó. Ishikirimaru se sonrojó.

—Esto… Don Hasebe. — Llamó uno de los empleados.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No han traído el maíz… queríamos saber… si podíamos ir al pueblo, para ver qué pasó con eso.

—No se preocupe. — Dijo Hasebe. —Yo personalmente iré.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Preguntó Ishikirimaru.

—Por supuesto. — Dijo embelesado el olivo.

 **~Pueblo Tohitori~**

En una carreta iban cuatro pequeños, junto con sus padres.

— ¿Por qué el tío Sohaya no vino? — Preguntó Maeda a sus padres.

—Tu tío estaba muy cansado. — Comentó Higekiri mientras le acomodaba un poco el flequillo al nene.

— ¿Por qué? — Esta vez fue Hirano el que preguntó.

—Anoche nos desvelamos con la contabilidad. — Explicó Odenta.

—Oh~ — Soltaron los castaños.

Namazuo por su parte iba molestando a Yagen, de vez en cuando le picaba las costillas. En una de esas el de ojos púrpura vio a dos personas frente a un local.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡El tío Shishio! — Dijo señalando en la ventana, el rubio miró y en efecto se trataba de su tío.

Odenta golpeó dos veces el techo de la carroza, haciendo así que el conductor parece el vehículo, la puerta se abrió y los niños -tres de ellos- salieron disparados a donde se hallaba el de ojos grises.

— ¡Tío! — Se escucharon los gritos de algunos infantes.

— ¡Kogitsunemaru! — Gritó uno de ellos.

El mencionado giró para ver a un pequeño de ojos grises correr hasta donde se hallaba él y su acompañante. — ¿Maeda? — Dijo sin dar crédito, al legar el niño con él, le alzó en brazos. —Hola pequeño. — Dijo dando una vuelta con el niño en brazos.

Transitando por aquellas calles también iba otra carreta, pero esta pertenecía a la familia Heshikiri, sus viajantes estaban entretenidos en una amable charla sobre cómo Hasebe había adquirido caballos, pues antes no los había en la finca. Entre risas el castaño miró por la ventana, logrado divisar una mata blanca, con una peculiaridad, y es que parecía que tenía orejas de zorro, miró a Hasebe y aprovechó que este mantenía los ojos cerrados, se inclinó un poco para poder ver bien, el poseedor de aquella cabellera volteo un poco…

— _¡Kogitsunemaru!_ — Sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, era su hermano, no había duda de ellos, esos ojos rojos, la cabellera blanca como la nieve, misma que relucía, se tapó la boca para evitar emitir ruido alguno. — _¡Es él, es Kogitsunemaru!_ — Respiró hondo, no quería cometer una tontería, pero debía encontrar el pretexto perfecto para bajar y poder acercarse al otro. En medio de su emoción miró a un pequeño castaño correr hacia el albino y este le alzó en brazos. — _¿Tiene un hijo?_ — Su dicha era aún mayor, no sólo su hermano estaba bien sino que también tenía una familia, espero un poco más y logró divisar a un rubio, uno que se le hacía muy familiar. — ¡¿Higekiri?! — Mencionó de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Hasebe le hizo darse cuenta de su error. —Qué si es aquí. — Dijo haciéndose el loco.

—Con calma, aún falta un poco. — Respondió el olivo sin haber prestado atención al nerviosismo del otro.

Ishikirimaru agradeció aquello y con cuidado volvió a ver por la ventana, en efecto era Higekiri quien estaba con el albino.

— ¡Kogitsunemaru! — Saludó el rubio de ojos color almendra.

—Que sorpresa. — Dijo el albino mientras era abrazado por el nene de cabellos castaños.

—Perdona, se han bajado en cuanto vieron a mi tío. — Se disculpó el ahora Mitsuyo.

— ¡Chaparros! — Dijo Shishio abrazando a los hijos de su sobrino, Kogitsunemaru bajó al pequeño para que este saludara al rubio que iba con él.

—Van un poco cargados, ¿no creen? — Comentó el esposo de Higekiri.

— ¡Hola, Odenta! — Saludó Shishio.

—Algo. — Respondió tranquilo Kogitsunemaru. —Sin ofender, pero, ¿qué hacen por acá? — Preguntó extrañado.

—Que zorrito tan grosero. — Bromeó Higekiri, el albino alzó las cejas divertido. —Íbamos a visitarlos, y también a los pequeños del albergue.

—Pero por lo visto llegamos en buen momento.

Shishio rió nervioso. —Una ayudita no vendría mal.

—Pues no se hable más. — Dijo Higekiri, dirigiendo su mano a una de las bolsas que estaba en el suelo.

—Ni creas. — Dijo Kogitsunemaru, tomando de la muñeca al rubio. —Te hará daño.

— ¡Por amor a Dios, ¿tú también?!... momento… tú… — No se le notaba aún el embarazo, ¿cómo el albino se dio cuenta?

Kogitsunemaru soltó una pequeña risa. —Eres muy obvio. — Dijo palmeando la cabeza del otro. Odenta rió al ver eso, pero sobre todo por ver el pequeño puchero de su esposo.

 **~En El Orfanato~**

—Ya se tardaron. — Dijo Mikazuki mirando la hora.

Habían aprovechado un poco para hacer algunas actividades con los chiquillo. Justo en se momento, Kosetsu estaba enseñandole a los pequeños técnicas de relajación, mientras Souza buscaba a alguien con cierta desesperación.

Desde la cocina se podía ver la entrada del camino, y era por ahí donde el chico de ojos dorados de vez en cuando veía el sendero. — _Debí haber ido con ellos._ — La demora de los otros dos ya estaba comenzando a preocuparle, no se lo explicaba, pero algo le oprimía el pecho.

— ¿Nakigitsune?

El mencionado volteó, encontrándose a Souza.

— ¿Has visto a Osayo? — Preguntó con notable preocupación, el albino negó suavemente. El pelirosa pasó sus manos por sus finas hebras, tratando de calmarse.

Fuera, justo por el sendero que llevaba al orfanato iba la carroza de la familia Mitsuyo, misma en la que iban dos de los encargados.

—Sí que han crecido. — Dijo Shishio con el par de castaños sentados en sus piernas.

— ¿Usted cree? — Preguntó Namazuo. El rubio asintió.

— ¿Hace cuánto regresaste, Kogitsunemaru? — Preguntó Higekiri, cosa que ocasionó en el albino un pequeño sobresalto, si él tenía que ser honesto, esperaba que aquel rubio no le cuestionara nada.

—Hace dos años. — Respondió, esperando que no se notará un poco su incomodidad.

—Qué raro. — Agregó Odenta. —Hemos venido a visitarlos y nunca te habíamos visto.

Kogitsunemaru lo sabía, Mikazuki siempre le contaba de las visitas de los Mitsuyo, y no era que el albino no quisiera verlos, era que… por muy extraño que pareciera, él y su pareja salían, al ser médico y psicólogo, era natural que a veces salieran a dar alguna consulta o terapia, el encuentro de ese día estaba siendo una causalidad, mera coincidencia.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, Kogitsunemaru y Nakigitsune salen de vez en cuando, hay ocasiones en las que la gente no puede venir hasta acá a ser revisados, así que ellos van a domicilio. — Explicó Shishio.

— ¡Ah! es verdad, Kogitsunemaru estudió medicina. — Mencionó Odenta, mirando al albino.

—Esto… — La voz de Higekiri llamó la atención de todos. — ¿Quién es Nakigitsune? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi pareja. — Respondió Kogitsunemaru, no miró al rubio, a nadie de hecho, mantenía la vista fija en la ventanilla de aquella carreta.

Mientras un pequeño de cabellos azules estaba fuera, un poco retirado del orfanato, el pequeño tenía varias flores en sus manos, pero parecía estar buscando algo más.

— _Estoy seguro de que esa flor le gustara…_ — Miró una flor que estaba un tanto alejada, rodeada de lo que parecían haber sido rosales, pues sólo estaban las ramas con espinas, pero no había rastro alguno de las rosas. — _¿Se marchitaron?_

Despacito se fue acercando a aquella flor que había llamado con demasía su atención. Miró con atención aquella especie de barrera que parecía celar la belleza de la flor que el pequeño quería alcanzar. Logró notar pequeñas aperturas en aquella fortaleza, mismas que si analizaba, le dejaban un camino "seguro" hacia la flor.

— _Si mantengo balance, no me dañarán las espinas…_

—No debe estar lejos. — Dijo Nakigitsune, saliendo con el pelirosa para buscar al pequeño. — ¿Seguro que no está con Kosetsu? — El pelirosa negó. —De acuerdo, no te desesperes.

Salieron y comenzaron a buscar discretamente en las cercanías del lugar, al estar rodeado de un pequeño, pero frondoso bosque, la paciencia de Souza se agitaba, la idea de que Sayo se hubiese metido en el bosque y se hubiese perdido le aterraba.

Una carreta se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, el de ojos dorados no podía reconocerla, era ligeramente distinta a las carretas de los comerciantes -suponiendo el chico, que alguno de los comerciantes les había ayudado a los otros dos-, sin embargó Souza reconoció el blasón de la carreta.

— _Los Mitsuyo._ — Lo último que quería ahora era lidiar con uno de ellos, con un niño, mejor dicho, no le odiaba, sólo le traía un mal recuerdo, y una sensación de culpabilidad muy grande, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, sólo quería encontrar al pequeño peliazul.

De la carreta salieron primero los infantes, uno de ellos Yagen, buscó con la mirada a alguien en específico, y para su suerte estaba ahí, en la entrada, el joven de cabellos rosas y ojos dispares, mismo que parecía estar preocupado, en sus ojos podían asomarse unas pequeñas lágrimas, lo cual ocasionó una punzada en el corazón del menor, nunca antes había visto así al mayor, con cuidado se acercó a él.

—Souza. — Le llamó con cuidado. — ¿Qué pasa? — Trató de tomar de la mano al mayor, pero este se alejó.

— _No ahora, por favor._

—Como que a su hijo le gusta lo difícil, ¿verdad? — Bromeó Shishio.

Odenta y Higekiri sonrieron y alzaron los hombros, Kogitsunemaru había comenzado bajar las cosas, sin percatarse de la presencia de Souza y de Nakigitsune.

—Higekiri. — Llamó Odenta a su esposo.

— _¡¿Higekirir?!_ — El corazón de Nakigitsune se aceleró al oír ese nombre, miró sin disimulo alguno al joven más alto que Shishio, sus facciones, finas y delicadas, se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, cosa que pasó desapercibida por todos gracias a su máscara. De manera inconsciente miró a Kogitsunemaru, quien ahora estaba siendo ayudado por Odenta y Shishio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no hacían la despensa? — Bromeó el actual jefe de los Mitsuyo.

—Pregúntale a tu tío. — Respondió en el mismo tono el albino.

Volteó a frente y lo vio, con sus pequeños y dorados orbes mirándole, Kogitsunemaru sonrió, no importaba que tan inexpresiva fuese la mirada de Nakigitsune, él lograba entenderla, con algunas bolsas en las manos se acercó al chico.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó bajando las bolsas y agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura del otro. — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que perturba a mi príncipe?

— ¿De qué esta-

Kogitsunemaru no le dejó hablar, bajó un poco la máscara del otro para darle un tierno beso, logrando que el de orbes dorados se sonrojara.

— ¡No hagas eso! — Dijo separándose del otro y volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

— Ha~, creí que mi príncipe había salido a recibirme. — Le encantaba hacer sonrojar al otro.

—Estoy buscando a Sayo. — Respondió el chico apartándose del otro.

— ¿A Sayo? — Preguntó extrañado. — ¿Cómo está eso? — Preguntó.

—No lo sé. — Dijo Souza con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus orbes. —Lo lleve a la habitación a la hora de la siesta, Kosetsu fue a verlo, seguía dormido, pero cuando fui a revisar, ya no estaba. — Su rostro reflejaba angustia total.

—Souza, tranquilízate. — Pidió el mayor.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Souza ya tenía rato buscando al pequeño, cuando se dio cuenta que él solo no estaba obteniendo resultado alguno, acudió a Nakigitsune, pero seguían sin dar con el niño.

— ¡No me pidas que esté como si nada, sabiendo que algo pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo! — Gritó con desesperación, valiéndole madre quien oyese.

— _¡¿Hijo?!_ — Yagen abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquello. Y él no fue el único, los padres de este y también su mellizo se sorprendió.

¡Brush!

¡Brush!

Souza viró a su espalda, justo ahí había un arbusto que se removía, hasta que salió un pequeño de cabellos azules.

— ¡Osayo! — Corrió a cargar al niño. — ¡Mi amor! — Dijo abrazándolo fuerte a la vez que repartía besos en la carita del menor. — ¿En dónde te habías metido, corazón?

El pequeño cerró un ojo, mientras su padre seguía abrazándolo. —Perdona. — Dijo apenado. —Quería traerle unas flores a mi tío.

—No vuelvas a irte así, pídeme que vaya contigo, jamás vuelvas a irte solo. — Pidió el de cabellos rosas.

—Perdón, Papi. — El pequeño abrazó a su progenitor.

—Los niños suelen ser muy traviesos. — Comentó Higekiri para bajar la tensión que se había generado en el lugar.

Souza cautelosamente dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, el pequeño de ocho años se veía completamente desorbitado, al sentir la mirada del mayor, Yagen alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos, Souza por su parte pasó saliva y desvió la mirada.

* * *

 **Por qué nadie me dijo que era "Sohayanotsurugi"?**  
 **xD**  
 **estuve como idiota escribiendo "Soheyanotsurugi" todo este tiempo, lol**  
 **me siento estafada, porque según yo, ya podía leer el katakana sin pedos xD**  
 **Como sea, gracias a todos los que han esperado esta wea xD**  
 **Y sobre todo a RedKamelia , Grinslevk y a Desierto7**

 **Espero que este loco capítulo les haya gustado.**


	9. Souza's Story

**~Souza's Story~**

Aquella "inesperada" visita le había caído de maravilla a los pequeños, los hijos de Odenta y Higekiri, se habían hecho amigos de varios, que los Mitsuyo les visitaran les caía en gracia, aunque había alguien a quien cierto rubio le incomodaba un poco.

Después de la "revelación" con respecto a Souza y al pequeño Sayo, el pelirosa había marcado distanciamiento con Yagen, pese que este trataba de hablar con el mayor.

La tarde se fue y con ella los Mitsuyo, no había ocurrido nada más aparte de ello, pero aquel día se había vuelto ligeramente más agotador.

O al menos así lo había percibido Kogitsunemaru, pese a que Odenta y Higekiri hablaban como si nada, a él se le volvía una situación un tanto incómoda, podía estar cerca de los hijos de ellos y estar de lo más tranquilo, pero no cerca de ellos dos.

— _Sólo pude seguirles la corriente._ — Se sumergió un poco más en aquella bañera. — _Al principio estaba bien, sí me pareció un poco raro e incómodo verlos. Pero no había dejado que eso me afectara._ — En medio de su auto reprendimiento, un recuerdo le azotó.

 **~Flashback~**

Frente a él, un joven de ojos rojos, similares a los suyos, su cabello grisáceo atado en una coleta alta, pero debido a lo corto de su cabello, algunos mechones se escapaban del agarre y quedaban libres, pero no por ello el chico se veía desalineado, de hecho le daba un toque más… serio, aunque en parte se lo debía a esa expresión tan imponente.

Aquel joven no dijo nada, sólo mantenía la vista clavada a la del albino.

— ¿Qué…

El peligrisáceo tomó al chico por la nuca y lo acercó de forma semi violenta hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso sorpresivo, el menor abrió los ojos de par en par, aquella acción no se la esperaba, trató de empujar al otro pero fue inútil, Odenta presionó el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, logrando que este abriera más la boca de forma inconsciente, cosa que el mayor aprovechó para introducir su lengua y jugar con la ajena, aunque esta no le respondiese.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¿Tenía mi estúpido cerebro recordarme eso? — Susurró malhumorado, ese recuerdo era el que le había vuelto incómodo el acercamiento con los otros dos.

Soltó un suspiro y se echó agua en la cara con la esperanza de que está alejara de una vez aquella imagen, aquella sensación, que le había resultado incómoda en aquel entonces.

— _¡Estúpido Odenta, no tenías porqué besarme!_ — Se dio un golpe en la frente, pero ni este borraba aquella imagen que por años había permanecido sepultada en su mente.

— ¿Kogitsunemaru? — Abrió los ojos y miró a dónde provenía la voz que le había llamado, por una extraña razón se sorprendió al ver a Nakigitsune ahí, estaba completamente desnudo, lo normal cuando alguien va a tomar una ducha.

— ¿A qué hora entraste? — Preguntó, tratando de no sonar raro o sospechoso.

Ya había notado lo incómodo que estaba Nakigitsune con la simple presencia de Higekiri, como para que encima ahora se hiciera una idea errónea, le era claro a Kogitsunemaru que Nakigitsune estaba celoso, pese a no haber hecho una escena, notaba como el de orbes dorados había estado cuidando las acciones de Higekiri, y si tenía que ser honesto, le gustaba ver al menor celoso, aunque también le sabía mal, pues sabía que el otro era igual o más testarudo que él en cuanto aceptarlos.

—Acabo de entrar. — Dijo el chico. —Creí…

— ¿Mmm? — Kogitsunemaru extendió su mano para poder tomar la del otro. — ¿Qué pasa?

Nakigitsune se apartó un poco, pues sabía que al menor descuido el mayor le "provocaría".

—No voy a comerte. —Bromeó. —Bueno, no si no quieres. — Agregó divertido.

El chico no dijo nada y comenzó a lavarse, Kogitsunemaru por su parte sólo miraba atento cada movimiento del menor.

De cierta forma, se deleitaba con ver al albino de cabellos cortos pasar aquella pequeña esponja por sus piernas y brazos, enjabonado su cuerpo y mirándolo de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

Kogitsunemaru sonrió. —Si me sigues cuidando de esa manera, terminarás provocándome. — Dijo mirando de arriba abajo al menor. —De hecho… — Salió de la bañera y se hincó detrás de Nakigitsune, este se crispó un poco. —Tranquilo. — Dijo tomando la esponja de las manos ajenas. —Ya te dije… — Susurró en el oído del menor. —Sólo te comeré si tú quieres. — Comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del menor con la esponja, a la vez que jugaba con su respiración en el cuello ajeno.

Nakigitsune soltó un pequeño suspiro y se encogió de hombros, aquello hizo que Kogitsunemaru riera un poco.

—Ko-kogits… — Respiró hondo para poder hablar. —Kogitsunemaru. — Llamó el menor, separándose un poco del mayor. —Vas a llenarte de jabón. — Dijo con el rostro colorado.

—Da igual, mientras pueda abrazarte. — Pasó la esponja a la espalda ajena y comenzó a frotarla suavemente.

—Tú sólo quieres que nos acostemos. — Típico comentario de alguien celoso.

Kogitsunemaru abrazó al chico. —Ya te dije que no lo haremos si no quieres. — Besó la mejilla del otro.

Nakigitsune aprovechó que sus brazos estaban libres y se echó encima una jicarada de agua.

El mayor rió ante aquella acción. — ¿Quieres jugar rudo? — Bromeó, tomando el rostro ajeno y besando al menor, este aceptó el beso y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera del mayor.

En otra de las habitaciones estaba Souza con el pequeño Sayo dormido en sus brazos.

El pelirosa mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, no había nada allá afuera que captará su atención verdaderamente, pero se había puesto un poco distante con todos.

 **~Hace 10 Años~**

—Kosetsu, tengo miedo. — Decía entre llantos un pequeño de seis años, mismo que se aferraba a su hermano mayor. Un pequeño de diez años.

—No temas, Souza, no dejaré que nada malo pase. — Prometió abrazando al de cabellos rosas.

—Prométeme que no te irás como papá y mamá. — Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a varios de los presentes.

Aquel accidente había dejado a los pequeños solos y desamparados, sólo un hombre podía hacerse cargo de ellos y era el mismo sujeto que no parecía tener emoción alguna, sólo estaba ahí, parado como si nada.

Los cuerpos fueron enterrados y los hermanitos partieron a donde ahora vivirían.

Aquella lluviosa tarde no hacía más que atormentar al pequeño Souza, no era que Kosetsu no tuviese miedo, pero se había propuesto a ser quien le diera valor a su hermanito.

Su tío les había llevado a una pequeña habitación, la cual era donde ellos se quedarían.

Ambos niños se quedaron dormidos a causa del llanto.

En la sala, con la vista clavada a la chimenea, se encontraba él Etsuji, el tío de los niños, tenía una botella en la mano, misma de la cual bebía grandes tragos.

—Esto no debió haber ocurrido. — Sollozó aquel hombre. —Ella no debió haber muerto. — Apretó los dientes. —Si tan sólo me hubieras elegido a mi… Yuri. — Gimoteó un poco. —Pero elegiste a mi hermano, lo preferiste a él. — Lo último lo dijo con coraje. —Te entregaste a él, y engendraste a esos dos bastardos. — La imagen de los niños se posaron en su mente. —Ellos, ¡ellos y mi hermano debieron haber muerto, y no tú! — Ahogó su grito con un trago de aquella botella.

Los días iban pasando y aquel hombre seguía sin hablar con los niños, no sino era necesario, se limitaba a frases sencillas y sin mucho significado.

Pero eso no significaba que no prestará atención a los pequeños.

El mayor, Kosetsu, había heredado el físico de su padre, aquel cabello en tono azul bebé, muy inusual pero hermoso, los ojos azules ligeramente más oscuros que el mar y aquel fino y delicado rostro que parecía no poseer expresión alguna.

Le irritaba ver a ese niño, pero el menor Souza, de no ser por ese maldito ojo azul, similar al de su hermano, sería la viva imagen de ella, de Yuri.

Su cabello rosado y ligeramente quebrado, sus medianos ojos, uno de ellos de color verde, su rostro tan tierno como el de un ángel, las únicas diferencias entre Souza y Yuri eran que Souza era un chico y nuevamente ese maldito ojo, herencia de su padre.

Pero nada de eso evitó que Souza comenzara a recibir un poco más de atenciones, y a petición del pequeño pelirosa, Kosetsu también las recibía.

Poco a poco aquel distante hombre empezó a volverse más cercano a los niños, empezó a hablar más sobre sus padres, pero siempre había un declive hacia la madre de ellos.

Pasaron dos años, mismos en lo que Etsuji había empezado a cambiar con sus sobrinos, daban la impresión de que eran una hermosa familia. Solía llevarlos a la escuela e ir por ellos, de vez en cuando los llevaba a comprar algunos juguetes, cosa normal, ¿lo era, verdad?

— _Entonces, ¿por qué me siento incómodo?_ — Kosetsu venía pensando en aquella pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

Aquel día estaba haciendo demasiado frío, Souza se había resfriado y por indicación del doctor el pequeño debía descansar.

Ese día en específico, Kosetsu tenía una rara sensación, algo oprimía su corazón, pero no sabía qué, pero irremediablemente estaba ligado a su hermanito.

—Kosetsu. — Llamó su tío. —Debes ir al colegio.

El pequeño miró a su hermano. —Souza sigue enfermo. — La preocupación del niño era evidente.

—Hijo, no te preocupes, cuidaré de él, ya verás que cuando regreses Souza estará bien. — Aquella afirmación le hizo sentir una pequeña desconfianza, el médico había sido claro, el resfriado del menor no era para tomarse a la ligera, pero ver a su tío tan seguro de aquellas palabras, le hizo creer que así sería.

Kosetsu partió al colegio, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su hermano.

—Volveré rápido. — Souza asintió y vio a su hermano partir.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Etsuji volvió a la habitación del pequeño. —Souza, ¿sigues despierto? — Preguntó asomándose desde la puerta, el pequeño en cuestión mantenía sus ojitos abiertos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó el niño de ocho años.

—Nada en realidad, sólo creí que te ayudaría escuchar algunas historias de tu madre. — El pequeño Souza sonrió, le encantaba que su tío le hablara de sus padres, aunque el hombre siempre hablaba más de su mamá.

En el colegio, Kosetsu no lograba calmarse, algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien. Y aquel sentimiento se acrecentaba cuando le preguntaban por su hermano.

— _Debo regresar a casa, pero tomando en cuenta la seguridad de aquí… debo salir, tengo que ver a Souza._

En casa, Etsuji había empezado con una pequeña anécdota de su padre y él, cuando eran unos niños, pero drásticamente cambió a sólo mencionar y hablar de Yuri.

Aquello no le pareció raro al pequeño pelirosa, creía que su tío le hacía más amena la ausencia de aquella hermosa mujer si le contaba aquellos relatos. Lamentablemente, no era el caso, nunca lo fue.

—Souza, realmente te pareces mucho a Yuri. — Mencionó aquel sujeto, sentándose en la cama del niño. — Tus ojos son medianos igual que los de ella.

—Los ojos de mi mami eran verdes. — Comentó con inocencia el pequeño.

Etsuji asintió, cautelosamente acercó su mano a la mejilla del pequeño para acariciarla. —Aun así, eres idéntico a ella, lo único malo es que no sacaste tus dos ojitos de ese hermoso verde.

Souza abrió sus ojitos con miedo, jamás, o al menos, antes, su tío había mencionado algo así, sobre todo con ese tono tan… inusual.

—No temas, Yuri. — El pequeño ladeó su cabeza, confundido por haber sido llamado por el nombre de su madre. —Ya veras, que soy mejor que mi hermano.

Despojó al niño de las cobijas, asustándolo en el acto. — ¡Tío, ¿qué hace?!

— ¡Shh! — Calló al pequeño con una bofetada. —No hables, Yuri, sólo acepta que soy mejor que él.

Con la misma agresividad que había mostrado para despojar al pequeño de las cobijas, le despojó de su pijama, y con todo el cinismo del mundo pasó a sus manos por el cuerpo del niño.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! — Gritaba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos y su mejilla enrojecida a causa del golpe que el otro le había dado.

Lamentablemente aquello ocasionó un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez no fue una bofetada sino un puñetazo directo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz inmediatamente.

Souza se cubrió el rostro con cuidado de no presionar su nariz, pues esta le punzaba. —Tengo miedo. — Dijo llorando.

— ¡Reconoce que mi verga es mejor que la de él! — En medio de aquel grito iracundo, aquel degenerado profanó el cuerpo de niño, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

— ¡Basta! ¡Me duele!

Nuevamente aquella bestia le callaba con golpes.

— ¡Silencio, maldita puta! — Conforme los gritos de Etsuji aumentaban, también lo hacían sus embestidas y la profundidad de estas. — ¡Oh, qué maravilla! ¡Pese haber parido a esos bastardos sigues apretando como la primera vez! — Aquel sujeto no estaba mal de la maldita cabeza, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba violando a un niño, a su sobrino, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues según él, esos niños eran los responsables de que ella hubiese elegido a su hermano, de acuerdo con su maldita mente, ellos debían pagar, y más Souza al ser una clara mezcla física de aquella a la que ahora llamaba "puta" y de su hermano.

A saber cuántas veces aquel infeliz término en el interior del menor, Souza seguía llorando y su cuerpo entero estaba marcado por golpes, arañazos, mordeduras y también por el semen de aquel bastardo.

— ¡Tu cara se ve bien bañada con mi esencia! — Dijo extasiado después de derramarse en el rostro del menor. —Pero nada se compara con tu cálido interior.

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza, había dejado de gritar, más no porque no quisiera, sino que se había quedado afónico y una parte de él le decía que si gritaba, aquel infierno sería peor.

— ¡Jamás podrás limpiarte, las personas sucias como tú, sólo sirven para que se las cojan! — Gritó y escupió en la cara al niño, mientras volvía a lastimarle.

Generando desgarradores gritos del pequeño y sea dicho de paso, más golpes por parte de aquel lunático.

Apenas Kosetsu logró escapar del colegio, corrió a toda prisa para la casa, apenas se paró en la puerta, su corazón se aceleró obligándolo a entrar sin el menor cuidado, apenas cruzó la puerta escuchó los gritos y el llanto de Souza.

Tomó uno de los bastones que posaba en la entrada y se apresuró a la habitación, la puerta de esta estaba abierta, afianzó su agarre en aquel objeto y se asomó, sus ojos se llenaron de horror y lágrimas al ver como su hermanito era abusado sexualmente, se lanzó con el bastón en mano y lo impactó de lleno en la cabeza del bastardo que decía ser su tío, ocasionado que este saliera de Souza y volteara, sólo para recibir otro golpe, uno directo a la sien, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Souza! — Gritó Kosetsu corriendo hasta su hermanito y ayudándolo.

— ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! — Gritó al ser movido por el mayor.

Kosetsu se detuvo para no lastimar más al pequeño, miró con atención el cuerpo de su hermano, la sangre que salía de su recto, su cuerpecito bañado de… apretó los dientes y los puños, jaló al cerdo de tal forma que lo tiró al suelo y ahí, se dispuso a golpearlo aún más.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano?! ¡Muérete! — Gritaba lleno de rabia.

—Kos-Kose…

El de cabellos azulados miró al pelirosa.

—No quiero… estar… aquí…

No demoró nada el mayor para hacer una mochila de emergencia, ayudó al menor a levantarse, Kosetsu quería limpiarlo un poco pero Souza se negó, tenía miedo de que su tío -si es que se le puede seguir llamando así a aquella bestia- se levantará y volviese a abusar de él y quizás hasta de su hermano.

Kosetsu cubrió lo más que pudo a Souza y salieron de aquella casa, no tenían a dónde ir, pero cualquier sitio era mejor que estar con ese cerdo.

¿Cuánto habría caminado Kosetsu con Souza en brazos? nadie lo sabía, pero ya no estaban en su pueblo natal. El chico encontró una casucha abandonada, se adentró en esta con cuidado, pese a estar vieja y abandonada, no tenía filtraciones, y uno de los cuartos parecía estar oculto de tal forma que no muchos, sino es que nadie, podría encontrarlos.

Aquella noche la pasaron ahí, Souza no dejaba de temblar acusa del trauma. Kosetsu lloraba bajito, culpándose de la violación de su hermano y maldiciendo a aquel hombre. Permanecieron en esa casucha un tiempo, hasta que el mayor pudo hacerse de un trabajo medianamente estable y poder rentar una casa que aunque era pequeña era más segura.

Souza se había negado a volver a la escuela, sabía que aquello supondría un gasto más para su hermano y no quería ocasionarle más molestias, había conseguido empleo en una pequeña recaudaría que era atendida por una mujer de la tercera edad, misma que le había dado algunas verduras al pequeño, pues se notaba por la delgadez de este, que no estaba alimentándose adecuadamente.

Todos los días Souza cuidaba que su hermano se fuese a trabajar, hacia un poco de quehacer, la comida y después partía a su trabajo, le gustaba eso, ayudaba en casa, con los gastos de esta y a la vez estaba acompañado.

Le daba miedo quedarse sólo en casa, apenas cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro de aquel hombre. Durante las noches, las pesadillas le atormentaban, pero al abrir sus ojos encontraba a su hermano mayor, abrazándolo y diciéndole "Aquí estoy, Souza, no temas".

 **~Dos Años Y Medio Después~**

Souza había cuidado siempre llegar a casa antes que Kosetsu, hasta ahora había sabido mantener bajo calma a su hermano, quien en cuanto se enteró de que el menor laboraba comenzó a ponerse aún más sobre protector. Sin embargo Souza había logrado convencerlo para que no le prohibiera salir.

Pero aquel día había estado inusualmente concurrido, la recaudaría estaba llena de gente y Souza no quería dejar sola a la señora.

La tarde comenzó a oscurecerse y con ello la cantidad de gente comenzó a disminuir.

—Hijo, date prisa y ve a casa. — Le dijo la mujer. —Aprovecha que aún hay gente en las calles.

—Pero aún hay que cerrar el local. — Dijo el pequeño.

La mujer acarició la mejilla del niño con dulzura. —No te apures hijo, la mayoría de la mercancía está adentro. — Dijo mirando las cajas de madera que estaban afuera y vacías. —Anda, que tu hermano se va a alterar sino te ve. — Souza lo pensó un poco y accedió.

Se puso su pequeño abrigo y se despidió de la señora, salió de la recaudaría, no sin antes recibir algunas frutas y verduras por parte de la señora, junto con su paga.

Aquella tarde el frío era más notorio, la nieve comenzaba a caer.

La pequeña nariz de Souza se había vuelto roja a causa del frío, el pequeño apresuró el paso, pues el clima comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

Se detuvo para buscar las llaves y así cuando estuviese frente a la puerta no demorar en abrirla, aquello había sido una mala idea.

Una mano desconocida le tapó la boca y lo jaló hacía el interior de un callejón, frío y desolado.

—Me pareces una chica de lo más hermosa. — Dijo el tipo que le había jalado, su voz denotaba que se trataba de un hombre joven, mayor que él. —Odio a las perras como tú, pero cogen muy bien. — Souza comenzó a removerse con la intención de soltarse y alejarse de aquel tipo. Este por su parte azotó al chico a una pared. — ¿Por qué te haces la digna? — Comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del chico, al igual que lo había hecho Etsuji, aquel recuerdo paralizó a Souza, las imágenes de aquel suceso azotaron su mente, comenzó a temblar y de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas, fue volteado de forma brusca. — ¡¿Pretendías engañarme, maldito?! — Souza apenas reaccionó a las palabras del sujeto cuando este le dio un puñetazo a la cara. — ¡Que puto asco! — Dijo dándole una patada en el estómago. —No sólo pareces vieja, usas la ropa de una. — Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. —Bueno. — Tiró de los cabellos del otro. —Dado que te crees mujer, vas a empezar a hacer lo único que saben hacer todas, ¡ser cogidas! — Rompió la ropa de Souza y utilizó un trozo de tela para taparle la boca y otro trozo para atarle las manos, para después tratar de abrir las piernas del otro.

— _¡No, no, no, no por favor! ¡No de nuevo!_ — Suplicaba internamente, mientras forcejeaba, en una de esas pateó a aquel sujeto, pero este se levantó y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

— ¡Maldita perra, te voy a enseñar a obedecer! — Arrancó la ropa inferior del chico y entró de un sólo golpe.

— _¡NOOOO!_

Trató de gritar pero aquella mordaza que le había puesto, imposibilitaba que sus gritos fuesen oídos o si quiera salieran bien de su boca, nuevamente revivió aquel horror, nuevamente alguien le tomaba sin su consentimiento mientras le escupía a la cara y le hacía diversas heridas.

A casa había llegado Kosetsu. — ¡Souza, ven! — Dijo contento, había sido elogiado y encima remunerado económicamente por su desempeño. — ¿Souza? — Comenzó a buscar a su hermano por toda la casa, sin encontrarlo. — _La recaudaría estaba cerrada._

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde laboraba su hermano, quizás, sólo quizás él había visto mal y la recaudaría seguía abierta, pero no fue así, esta estaba cerrada.

— _Souza, ¿a dónde fuiste?_ — Nuevamente su corazón se aceleraba, Souza, después de decirle que estaban trabajando, le decía a dónde iba o iría, en dado caso de que necesitarán algo más.

Caminó con cautela, quizás Souza estaba en alguna otra tienda, al chico le gustaba mirar en los estantes de estas, pero no veía nada, empezó a ver todo con detenimiento, buscando algo, un indicio de Souza, y lo encontró, una bolsa tirada, de esta salían algunas verduras.

Kosetsu negó con la cabeza, con miedo se acercó a aquella bolsa y al lado de ella vio las llaves de su hermano, instintivamente miró al callejón que estaba cerca de la bolsa, se adentró a este y vio un bulto ligeramente cubierto por la nieve, se acercó con cuidado.

— ¡SOUZA! — Gritó al reconocer a su hermano, le quitó aquella nieve y vio como las manos de este estaban atadas, así como la parte inferior expuesta y nuevamente rastros de sangre que provenían de su interior. Kosetsu negaba con la cabeza mientras cubría el cuerpo de su hermano y lo volteaba. —Souza, Souza respóndeme. — Dijo llorando, Souza medio abrió los ojos y comenzó a temblar, sus labios estaban tornándose azules a causa de la baja temperatura.

Sin dilación, Kosetsu lo cargó en brazos, cuidado no lastimarlo y lo llevó a casa, lo ideal hubiese sido que lo llevara al médico, pero al tratarse de una violación y de ser los dos menores de edad, sería un hecho que llamarían al departamento de "Protección Infantil" y aquello terminaría separándolos.

En casa, Kosetsu arropó a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

— _Otra vez… otra vez lastimaron a mi hermano, y yo no pude protegerlo._ — Lágrimas amargas escapaban de sus ojos.

Tardó un poco hasta que Souza comenzó a reaccionar.

—Su-su-sucio... — Dijo en un débil susurro. —Es-es-estoy… — Kosetsu entendió lo que decía si hermano, era lo mismo que había comenzado a decir entre sueños cuando tenía ocho años.

"Estoy sucio", "no me toques o te ensuciaras", "asco, doy asco".

No quería oír a su hermano decir aquello, no era verdad, él no estaba sucio, no daba asco, no ensuciaba a nadie.

Los días pasaron, la recuperación de Souza era lenta, Kosetsu se aseguraba de que el pelirosa no saliera de casa, y este tampoco hacía por querer salir.

Pasaron tres meses y Souza parecía haberse repuesto, había recuperado un poco de color y no se le veía tan apagado.

Un día ambos hermanos estaban comiendo. Souza fingía que no había pasado nada y Kosetsu -pese a incomodarle aquello- le seguía la corriente.

—Traje un pastel de mango. — Mencionó el mayor.

—No deberías gastar en cosas innecesarias. — Respondió Souza.

—Es tu favorito.

—Ya no soy un niño. — Dijo dando un bocado al trozo de pan que tenía en mano. Apenas iba a cumplir los once, claro que era un niño.

—No tiene nada de malo comer algo que nos gusta, de vez en cuando.

Souza sonrió, su hermano no dejaba de consentirlo, iba a ingresar otra cucharada de su plato cuando un mareo le tomó por sorpresa. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

— ¿Souza qué pasa?

El mencionado negó suavemente, abrió los ojos y respiró profundo.

—No es nada. — Dijo volviendo a respirar hondo, pero para su mala suerte esta vez el mareo vino acompañado de náuseas, se cubrió la boca, y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Souza. — Se acercó a su hermano, pero este puso la mano que tenía desocupada en frente y negó nuevamente.

—No te apures. — Dijo cubriéndose aún la boca.

Cuando el pelirosa creyó que había pasado, volvieron las náuseas, pero acompañadas del inevitable vómito, cubrió su boca con fuerza y se echó a correr directo al baño para vaciar su extrañamente revuelto estómago.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Y aquello estaba alertado a su hermano. Souza salió del baño, seguía respirando hondo, y vio a su hermano, sonrió para que el mayor se tranquilizara.

—Voy a recostarme. — Anunció el pequeño.

Kosetsu miró con detalle a su hermano y fraguó un plan, aunque deseara llevar a su hermano al médico, si su sospecha era cierta, aparecerían los de protección infantil.

—Ya vuelvo. — Dijo al ver que Sozua se había recostado, el menor asintió y cerró los ojos.

Fuera de casa Kosetsu habló con una vecina, la misma que le había ayudado a cuidar a Souza los primero días después de aquello.

—Perdona. — Dijo apenado el Samonji.

—No te preocupes. — Dijo ella, notando lo raro del chico. — ¿Qué pasa, Kosetsu?

El chico lo meditó un poco, sólo eran ideas, pero aun así le preocupaba.

—Me estas preocupando. — Le confesó.

—Yo… — Miró a la chica. —Creo que Souza está embarazado.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era una posibilidad, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprender.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó tratado de mantener en calma a su amigo.

—En este último mes, Souza ha estado vomitando mucho, y ha dormido de forma inusual.

—A ver. — Dijo posando sus manos en los hombros del menor. —No nos exaltemos, igual y es un reflejo del trauma, espera. — La chica entró a su casa y después salió con un frasco pequeño y limpio. —Mira, trata de que Souza orine en este frasco, asegúrate de que sea la primer orina. — Remarcó eso último. —Me lo traes y yo voy al médico y le digo que es mío y todo, es un examen rápido así que mañana mismo sabremos si Souza está o no.

—No quiero molestarle más. — Dijo apenado.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero esta es la única forma, si vas tú o llevas a Souza… — Ella entendía a los Samnoji, ella había pasado por algo similar, sólo que su hermana mayor había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad respiratoria, en su momento ellas hubieran agradecido que alguien les diera la mano.

Kosetsu lo pensó un poco y accedió. Al día siguiente, el de cabellos azules convenció a su hermano de orinar en aquel frasco, más no le dijo el verdadero fin de aquello, se lo entregó a la chica y partió a su trabajo.

En la tarde regreso, entró a casa sólo para ver a su hermano dormir tranquilamente, salió de nuevo y se encontró a la chica, esta no supo cómo decírselo y le entregó un papel.

En aquella hoja decía claramente "positivo", Kosetsu se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a llorar, su hermano no sólo tendría que lidiar con el trauma, sino que encima con un bebé, bebé que no tenía la culpa, pero que era probable que fuese erróneamente culpado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — Repetía entre sollozos, la chica le abrazó.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Souza los veía. Tardó un poco Kosetsu en entrar, cuando lo hizo se encontró a su hermano con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Souza, te pegaste? — Trató de hacerse el loco, no sabía cómo decírselo. El pequeño negó. — ¿Entonces?

Souza se mordió el labio. — ¿Le pasa algo malo a mi bebé?

Aquella pregunta asustó al mayor, ¿cómo era que Souza sabía de su embarazo?

— ¿De qué?

— ¡Kosetsu, dime la verdad! — Suplicó. —Para eso era la orina, ¿verdad? — Sus lágrimas salían sin reparo alguno. —Le pasa algo a mi bebé. — Soltó el llanto.

—No, no digas eso.

—Leí y todo lo que me pasa es porque voy a tener un bebé. — Dijo entre sollozos. —Tengo miedo.

Kosetsu abrazó a su hermano. —No temas.

— ¡Quiero a mi bebé! — Dijo con toda honestidad. —Pero tengo miedo, ¿y si le pasa lo que a mí?, ¿y si yo me voy cuando el este chiquito?

—No le dejarás, así tenga que tener más de un trabajo, tú y mi sobrino estarán bien, esta vez no te voy… no les voy a fallar. — Dijo abrazando a su hermano.

 **~En La Actualidad~**

Souza miró a su pequeño y sonrió, para después darle un beso en la frente al niño, haciendo que este se removiera un poco.

—Papi.

— ¿Mmm?

—Perdón por asustarte en la tarde.

Souza negó suavemente. —Sólo no vuelvas a irte solo mi vida. — El pequeño asintió y Souza le besó de nuevo la frente para después recostar a su nene y acostarse a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Papi.

—Buenas noches mi amor.

Kosetsu, pese a haberse acostado antes, no había dormido, permanecía despierto.

—Hermano… sé que estás despierto, eres malo fingiendo. — Dijo en un tono burlón Sozua.

Kosetsu dio la vuelta en su cama y así encarar a su hermano. —Perdoname, Souza.

El pelirosa entendió que él no había sido el único en recordar aquello, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Si hubieras hecho lo "correcto", yo no podría haber tenido a mi bebé conmigo, y tampoco podría haber seguido contigo. — Dijo con una amable sonrisa en sus labios. —Nunca vuelvas a pedirme perdón, ¿si?

—Tío. — La voz del pequeño captó la atención de los otros dos. —Duerme con mi Papi y conmigo. — Pidió mirándolo.

—Yo…

—Anda. — Invitó Souza.

Kosetsu miró a su hermano y a su sobrino, el nene le sonrió un poco y aquello terminó logrando que accediera.

Pese a que los años habían pasado, Kosetsu siempre había creído que había sacrificado a su hermano al no haber denunciado aquellos abusos, pero por otra parte, agradecía poder estar con su hermano y su sobrino, ese era el motivo de sus disculpas, no saber si hizo bien o mal.

 **~12:30 A.M~**

Souza abrió los ojos, miró a su hermano y a su hijo acurrucado en el pecho de Kosetsu, aquella imagen se la había hecho de lo más tierna, aprovechó aquello para levantarse de la cama, sentía la boca reseca, por lo que se dirigió a pasos silenciosos a la cocina, salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, mismo cuyo piso era de madera y paredes verdes le tranquilizaban.

Pasó frente a las puertas de las habitaciones de Mikazuki y Kogitsunemaru, de la habitación del último se oían pequeños susurros.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mi príncipe.

Souza sintió un poco de envidia por aquel par.

—Agh.

Seguido de ese "quejido", comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, Souza abrió los ojos y apresuró el paso hasta la cocina. Ahí, tomó un vaso y lo medio llenó con agua, misma que empezó a ingerir lentamente.

— ¿Qué se sentirá… entregarte a alguien por voluntad propia y que te digan cosas lindas? — Soltó un suspiro, lavó el vaso que había usado y regresó a su habitación, para descansar a lado de su familia.


	10. Hasebe's Story -Second Part

**~Hasebe's Story –Second Part~**

Había pasado una semana desde que el castaño había divisado a su hermano, y aquello le había traído calma al alma y una fuerte ansiedad, ahora que sabía que uno de sus hermanos estaba cerca, sus deseos de buscarlos a todos se habían avivado.

Pero debía seguir callando, por bien de ellos, soltó un suspiro y recargó su espalda en el respaldo, habían salido hace tiempo de la mansión, Hasebe no le había dicho a dónde iban o por qué.

Y él tampoco quiso cuestionarle nada, Hasebe se veía un poco deprimido aquel día, y lo único que Ishikirimaru podía hacer era acceder a las pequeñas peticiones del olivo, mismas que no eran cosa extravagante, pero lo apagado del chico le preocupaba.

—Perdona. — Durante todo el camino no se había pronunciado palabra alguna, y ese "perdona", no había sido muy del agrado del castaño.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hasebe? — Ishikirimaru tomó de la mano al más bajo.

—Traerte así sin más, sin decirte algo. — Estaba apenado por sus acciones, pero lo que hacía, era una promesa. —Hoy… vamos a visitar a alguien… muy importante para mí.

Ishikirimaru asintió y sonrió de forma suave, creyendo que así, aquella aura de penumbra se iría del olivo, pero no fue así, no del todo.

—Hasebe, si están importante para ti, ¿por qué traes esa cara? — La pregunta era normal, cualquiera preguntaría si viese a alguien ir a visitar a una persona muy importante mientras su expresión dice que no lo calienta ni el sol.

El olivo apretó suavemente las manos del castaño. —Vamos… a visitar, a quien fue mi segundo matrimonio. — Aquello ocasionó un vacío en el estómago al castaño, quería saber de Hasebe, de sus matrimonios pasados, pero eso no significaba que estuviese preparado para conocer a la ex pareja.

—Hasebe, tú… — Se lo había dicho, le había dicho que todas sus parejas pasadas le habían dejado.

—Sé que dije que todos me dejaron, y de cierta manera, así fue. — Ishikirimaru no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a prestarle atención al contrario.

 **~Hace 13 Años~**

Había pasado un año, un doloroso año, después del abandono de Mitsutada, Hasebe lloraba amargamente, se cuestionaba el motivo, si él había hecho algo mal, o si aquel hombre de verdad le había amado.

Se hizo ovillo mientras trataba de ahogar su dolor. Su padre, el señor Kunishige había cambiado drásticamente después de la muerte de Fudo.

El hombre se había empeñado en que Hasebe y Mitsutada tuviesen un bebé, y en su momento Hasebe no lo había visto a mal, sabía que de cierta forma, su padre trataba de aliviar aquel dolor.

Lo habían intentado, ellos también querían un bebé, y lo habían estado buscando desde antes, cuando Hasebe había cumplido los dieciséis, y había sido el mismo Hasebe quien tentó a Mitsutada, pero nada.

En esa pequeña "epifanía" fue que Hasebe se repudió a sí mismo.

— _Fue mi culpa… Nunca pude darle el hijo que deseábamos._ — Se mordió el labio inferior, y se repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y tampoco sería la última.

— ¡Hasebe! — La voz de su padre provenía desde la sala de estar, bastante retirada de su habitación, y aun así se le oía fuerte y claro. — ¡Hasebe, ven aquí! — Se notaba que el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la poca que le había quedado tras la muerte de su pequeño.

Sin muchas ganas fue a donde estaba su padre, el chico se veía fatal y se sentía aún peor, se le notaban los ojos y el rostro completamente hinchados a causa del llanto, las ojeras estaban tan marcadas que aunque la gente quisiera ignorarlas, estas captaban toda la atención.

— ¡Estás hecho un asco! — Soltó sin miramiento alguno, haciendo que Hasebe se sintiera más miserable aún.

El chico no dijo nada, sino por el contrario se limitó a mirar al hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada felina.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Interrogó con educación.

—Me presento, soy Nansen, el actual juez de este pueblo. — Hasebe seguía sin entender la visita de aquel sujeto. —Tengo entendido que usted se casó con Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Osafune, ¿cierto? — La pregunta le ocasionó un hueco en el corazón y ardor en los ojos. —También tengo entendido que fue abandonado por el antes mencionado. — El olivo se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por aquel rubio. —No haré el cuento largo, por el poder que se me otorga, le hago constatar que su matrimonio con Mitsutada Shokudaikiri Osafune, queda anulado.

Hasebe abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón se estrujó a tal grado que el chico sentía que este había dejado de existir. — ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?! — Gritó molesto y herido.

Nansen soltó un suspiro. —Desde hace tres años el país ha aprobado una ley de anulabilidad ante matrimonios en los cuales hay abandono.

— ¡¿Y quién mierdas le ha dicho que voy a aceptar una pendejada así?!

— ¡Cállate, Hasebe!

— ¡No lo haré, ¿por qué he de callarme, cuando un sujeto con cara de holgazán viene a decirme que anulará MI matrimonio?!

Normalmente a Nansen le castraba que dijesen que tenía cara de huevón, pero en ese momento entendía la frustración y el coraje del olivo, a él en su momento, también le abandonaron.

—Escuche, Hasebe. — El mencionado no quería oír más a ese sujeto, cada una de sus palabras le dolía. —Entiendo que no es su deseo que su matrimonio se anule, pero entienda, Shokudaikiri tiene un año y meses desde que se fue, no le dijo a donde o cuánto tiempo demoraría, por lo tanto se entiende como abandono. — Explicó aquel sujeto. —Si su marido le hubiese dejado una nota que explicase o dijese algo sobre su paradero… igual y podríamos dar una prórroga, pero no es el caso.

Hasebe no dijo nada, sólo salió corriendo de aquella sala para encerrarse en su habitación.

 **~Hace Un Año Y Tres Meses~**

Poco a poco Hasebe se había repuesto de la pérdida de su hermano, debía ser fuerte por su padre quien estaba aún más hundido en la depresión.

—Hasebe. — Sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura, y un mentón acomodándose en la curvatura de su cuello. — ¿Qué hago para verte sonreír de nuevo? — La dulzura de esas palabras, la calidez y paz que el mayor le brindaba, eso le hacía feliz.

Se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su esposo. Lo miró con ternura. —Estás conmigo, y eso es suficiente.

Mitsutada abrazó al menor. —Perdóname por no ser capaz de cerrar esa herida.

Hasebe negó con la cabeza. —Aunque no lo creas, el que estés a mí… a nuestro lado, es suficiente para cicatrizar.

Ya era tarde, la cena se había llevado con una tranquilidad que tenía meses que no se sentía. En ese momento y por decisión propia, Hasebe había de decidido lavar los platos, mientras que su padre se había llevado consigo a Mitsutada para hablar con él.

Era justo en ese momento que la ausencia del pequeño de cabellos púrpura le calaba. Pero no podía seguir atándose a los recuerdos de su hermano, le hacía mal a su padre, a él y al mismo Fudo, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, estaban haciéndole más difícil el descanso a Fudo.

Acabó con los trastes y se fue a su habitación, entró a esta y la vio vacía. — _Seguro papá está entreteniendo a Shokudaikiri._ — Soltó un corto suspiro.

Fue hasta el armario y sacó una de sus pijamas y se cambió de ropa, escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a él.

—Perdona la demora. — Susurró el pelinegro, abrazando al chico por la espalda.

—Insiste con eso, ¿verdad? — No era que no quisiera, pero una parte de él le decía que era una forma de suplantar a su hermano.

—Ya hablé con él, tendremos un hijo cuando así lo queramos. — Dijo dándole vuelta a Hasebe, para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

—Shokudaikiri… ¿y si no puedo embarazarme? — Preguntó al recordar que habían estado "intentando" encontrar al bebé, pero siempre quedaba en intentos.

Shokudaikiri soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Escucha. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor. — ¿Cómo vamos a embarazarnos, si mi suegro nos manda, o incluso viene a hurtadillas a escucharnos? — Aquel comentario hizo que Hasebe se sintiese menos mal, era cierto que su padre les estaba presionado demasiado con eso del bebé, incluso cuando Fudo vivía. —Pero… — Aquella palabra le erizó la piel a Hasebe. —Bien podríamos intentarlo. — Aquel comentario lo dijo con cierta picardía, mientras jugaba con su respiración en el cuello de Hasebe.

El olivo sonrió mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del Osafune, este aprovechó para ejercer un poco más de presión en el abrazo, sin que Hasebe pudiese oponerse, Mitsutada le cargó hasta la cama, mientras daba cortos besos en la frente el olivo.

—Shokudaikiri… — Llamó al otro entre besos.

— ¿Mmm? — Se separó un poco para ver a los ojos al menor.

—Te amo, como no tienes idea. — Susurró, paseando sus manos por la cabellera ajena.

Mitsutada tomó una de las manos de Hasebe y besó tiernamente la palma y el dorso de la misma. —Me gustaría decirte, "me robaste las palabras", pero… — Hasebe parpadeó un par de veces al oír esas "raras" palabras. —Si mi corazón bombea sangre, es sólo por el inmenso amor que te tengo. — Acercó sus labios al oído ajeno y susurró. —Es por tu amor, que vivo. — Se separó sólo para ver el rostro de Hasebe, en este se posaba una tierna sonrisa, la misma que tenía tiempo sin poder contemplar.

—Yo soy quien debería decir eso. — Tomó el rostro ajeno y alzó un poco su cabeza para poder besar a su marido.

Detuvieron su ronda de besos cortos y tiernos, simplemente para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente.

—Joven Hasebe. — Llamó el pelinegro en un claro tono de juego. — ¿Me concedería el honor de robarle el corazón e infinitos besos, así como poseerlo esta noche? — Preguntó Mitsutada de forma amable y pícara pero sobre todo, romántica.

Hasebe sonrió, enseñando un poco de su dentadura. —Joven Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Osafune, usted puede obtener mi corazón, mis besos y poseerme todas las veces que desee, sólo si me jura, que sus ojos no miraran con amor a nadie más que a mí, que sus labios no besaran otra piel y labios que no sean los míos, que su corazón no latera con desenfreno por otra persona que no sea yo, y que siempre va a estar conmigo. — Acarició las mejillas del mayor, mientras decía todo aquello y el Osafune le escuchaba atento.

—Oh, joven Hasebe, tenga usted por seguro, que mi corazón, mis latidos, mis ojos, mis labios y mi vida entera, le pertenecerán sola y únicamente a usted. — Recibió una sonrisa por parte del olivo y lentamente comenzó a acercarse al rostro ajeno para unir sus labios en un beso, uno tierno y delicado, mismo que les permitía degustar de la presencia y la calidez el otro, pequeñas y suaves caricias que aun siendo sobre la ropa, lograba erizarles la piel y hacerles sentir nerviosos como la primera vez.

Como era de esperar, aquellas caricias y besos iban volviéndose más largos y más intensos, Mitsutada bajó hasta el cuello ajeno, su respiración era tan pesada, que la calidez de la misma le arrebató suspiros a olivo.

Con un vaso pegado a la puerta, alguien escuchaba lo que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación, desde la conversación con Kunishige, hasta la pequeña declaración de amor que se había hecho aquel par, no despegó el oído hasta no haber escuchado los gemidos y tenues gritos y gruñidos de placer que ambos emitían, cada vez más fuertes, más sonoros, más claros.

Aquella cama estaba hecha un desastre, el edredón de una u otra forma había terminado en el suelo junto a la ropa de Mitsutada y el pijama de Hasebe.

La pareja estaba sobre la cama, abrazados, aquella pasión aún no acababa, el olivo mantenía sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del mayor, el pelinegro había detenido sus embestidas para poder contemplar el sonrojado rostro del menor, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras se sonreían y decían pequeñas frases, tales como "te quiero", "te amo", entre otras, acompañadas con cortos y tiernos besos.

Tocó un par de veces antes de recibir el permiso de acceso.

— ¿Y bien, pequeña? — Preguntó Kunishige a la mucama.

—El amo Mitsutada y el joven Hasebe lo están haciendo. — Comentó la chica.

— ¿Te cercioraste de que Shokudaikiri terminase a dentro de Hasebe? — Preguntó el hombre.

La chica asintió. —De hecho… empezaron a hacerlo de nuevo. — Añadió.

Kunishige extendió su mano hacia la cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama, para poder tomar la copa de vino que posaba en esta, bebió de aquel tinto líquido, gustoso de oír que justo en ese momento, su hijo estaba teniendo sexo con su yerno, pero más feliz le hacía el hecho de que aquellos dos no solo tuviesen un round sino varios, aquello definitivamente aumentaría las posibilidades de que Hasebe quedará en cinta.

Kunishige sabía que aquel bebé, si es que llegaba haberlo, no sería Fudo, pese a que su hijo y yerno le decían que su insistencia era meramente tener un "reemplazo" de su hijo, él sabía que no era así, nada ni nadie sería como su pequeño Fudo, ese chiquito era su hijo y al igual que Hasebe, era único.

Lo que sí aceptaba, era que quería tener a un pequeño en casa, para subsanar errores, tales como haber sido terriblemente estricto con Hasebe, y haber sido medianamente ausente con Yukimitsu.

Claro que eso no se los iba a confesar a los otros dos, no era por otro motivo más allá que su "orgullo como hombre", orgullo pedorro que hasta cierto punto, sus hijos habían heredado, aunque claro, ellos habían aprendido a aceptar cuando estaban mal y cuando muy a su pesar, necesitaban ayuda.

La mucama por su parte se retiró, sus labores habían acabado y Kunishige le había indicado que ya podía irse a descansar.

Aquella noche prosiguió con calma para todos, a excepción de ese par que seguía en la entrega de besos, caricias y frases de amor. Al día siguiente, Kunishige se dirigía al comedor para el desayuno, entró en este y ahí estaba la comida servida y las empleadas estaban formadas cerca de la puerta, esperando indicaciones de su patrón.

— ¿Dónde están Hasebe y mi yerno? — Preguntó al ver que aquel par faltaba.

—Aún ni bajan, mi Lord. — Contestó una de las chicas.

Kunishige alzó una ceja, normalmente aquel par se levantaba temprano, aún estado muy desvelados.

— _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ — Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hijo. Había pasado enfrente de la puerta de este, pero no escuchó nada, por ello había creído que estaban abajo.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, por lo que optó por tocar, esperó un momento, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Probó nuevamente, pero esta vez, sus toques fueron más fuertes. Hartó de no ser oído, el patriarca de los Heshikiri entró a la habitación, encontrándose a su hijo profundamente dormido, envuelto en las sábanas de fina seda. No le sorprendió eso, por el desastre que había en la habitación, Kunishige podía entender que esos dos no habían dejado rincón sin ser usado como testigo de su pasión. Lo que le llamaba la atención era que Mitsutada no estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Papá? — Kunishige volteó a ver a su hijo. Este aún adormilado se sentó en la cama, manteniendo la sábana sobre su cuerpo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para que bajen a desayunar. — Dijo usando su habitual tono de manda más.

Salió de la habitación de Hasebe y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al comedor, en el trayecto se encontró con su yerno, mismo que llevaba el cabello mojado y una bata de baño puesta.

— ¡Ah! — Las mejillas de Mitsutada se tiñeron de rojo, eso sólo delataba las travesuras que había hecho con Hasebe.

Kunishige sonrió como si nada. —Los estaré esperando en el comedor. — Dijo siguiendo su camino.

Mitsutada asintió, espero a que su suegro se perdiera por el pasillo para poder así entrar a la habitación. Hasebe estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro oculto.

— ¿Hasebe? — Le preocupó ver al olivo así. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Se subió a la cama para poder abrazar al menor.

—Mi padre…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Entró y me vio desnudo. — Dijo alzando el rostro, mismo que estaba rojo a más no poder.

Aquello se le hizo tan lindo al pelinegro, que instintivamente unió sus labios a los ajenos.

—Sho-Shokudaikiri. — Hasebe bajó la mirada apenado, pese a tener cinco años de casado con Mitsutada, no dejaba se sonrojarse cada que el mayor le robaba un beso. — ¿Te bañaste sin mí? — Apenas había notado el cabello mojado del otro.

—No me digas que vas a enojarte por eso. — Bromeó.

Hasebe rió y negó con la cabeza, para después levantarse de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Yo también tengo que bañarme. — Dijo mirándolo de forma coqueta, y exponiendo un poco el trasero, sólo para que el mayor sonriese complacido al ver un poco de aquel trasero cuyo poseedor amaba.

Después de unos cinco minutos ambos estaban en el comedor.

— ¿Les parece justo hacerme esperar? — Preguntó Kunishige al ver a los otros dos entrar.

—Perdona, papá.

—No era nuestra intención, suegro. — Mitsutada sonrió mientras el sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento y las chicas les atendieron, dejando así que el desayuno de aquel día siguiese su curso.

Aquél día no tuvo mayor novedad, por la tarde habían ido a visitar a Taikogane, pues al pequeño también le había afectado el fallecimiento de Fudo, y hasta cierto punto, estar con él, aliviaba el corazón de Hasebe.

Regresaron a casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, platicaron un poco más y finalmente se fueron a dormir, como la noche anterior, sólo que está vez, la pareja no optó por profesarse amor de forma sexual, Mitsutada se despertó a escasos minutos de la madrugada, con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, miró a Hasebe, sonrió al ver la paz en el rostro del olivo, pero aquella sonrisa se difuminó al mirar por la ventana, su rostro denotaba cierta molestia, soltó un corto suspiro y se quitó su pijama para ponerse su ropa habitual.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, cuidando que esta no emitiera sonido alguno, cerró y bajó por las escaleras, cuidando no ser visto ni oído, al igual que en la habitación, abrió la puerta principal y salió.

Al día siguiente, Hasebe despertó, no vio a su marido, pero creyó que este estaba en la cocina, pues el pelinegro solía preparar la comida, era uno de sus tantos talentos.

— ¡Shokudaikiri! — Llamó sonriente, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa se borró al no ver a su amado. — _¿Qué raro?_ — Salió de la cocina y buscó al otro en la habitación, en el baño, en la biblioteca, incluso en los corrales, pero nada.

Mitsutada se había ido, trató de mantener la calma, quizás había salido por algo, así lo creyó, y así lo quiso creer hasta que la noche llegó y Mitsutada no. Aquella noche se la pasó en vela esperando al mayor, pero nada.

Pasó un día, dos, tres, Hasebe se impacientó, se contactó con la familia de su marido, estos no lo habían visto después de su visita a Taikogane, llamó incluso a los hospitales, temiendo que Mitsutada estuviese herido, pero rozando para dar con él, nada, no había rastro alguno del Osafune.

Hasebe siguió buscando, sin encontrar nada, pasaron semanas, meses, hasta que finalmente se cumplió un año, un año en el que no había sabido nada del otro, un año en que las lágrimas eran su única compañía, un año sin su gran amor.

Ahora y por mandato del gobierno, su matrimonio quedaba anulado, se mordió el labio y acarició su vientre.

— _Si le hubiese dado un hijo… seguro que no se hubiese ido._ — Se hizo bolita en el rincón y siguió llorando.

Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, no necesitaba firmar nada, era una ley que se tenía que cumplir estuviese él de acuerdo o no.

Pasó una semana desde la visita de aquel juez, Hasebe había evitado el tema con su padre.

Pero este no pensaba dejar a su hijo así como así, quería un nieto, y si Hasebe no pudo dárselo con Mitsutada, lo haría con alguien más.

—Hasebe. — El mencionado no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a su padre. —Mañana iremos a Oigari.

Hasebe miró extrañado a su padre. —Mamá…

— ¡Así es, es el pueblo en donde creció tu madre! — Trató de ocultar su dolor con una expresión indiferente.

— ¿Por qué? — Sus ojos mostraban su confusión.

—Por qué he estado comunicándome con un viejo conocido que vive allá, resulta que su hijo se está viendo con un muchachito inaceptable.

Hasebe frunció un poco el ceño. — ¿Inaceptable, por quién? ¿por la sociedad?

—Hasebe, el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, un Yamatonokami no puede andar por ahí con un… un callejero. — Dijo de forma despectiva.

— ¿Un callejero? — Repitió alzando las cejas. — ¿Y eso a nosotros qué? — Soltó con cierta molestia.

—Déjate de berrinches, termina el desayuno, lávate los dientes, que tenemos que estar allá. — Ordenó el hombre levantándose de la silla, pues él había terminado su comida.

Sin muchas ganas obedeció a su padre, se limitó a ir callado, seguro que si preguntaba algo, su padre le daría una respuesta de lo más molesta.

Kunishige por su parte miraba detenidamente a su hijo. — _¿Por qué no se pudo embarazar? Hasebe tiene una probabilidad del 75% de embarazo, Shokudaikiri tenía que haberle embarazado… a sólo ser que aquel estudio estuviese mal y Hasebe no pudiese embarazarse._ — Esa era la única posibilidad, Hasebe no podía embarazarse, sino embarazar.

Así que ahora su meta era tener un nieto, pero no que naciese de Hasebe, sino de alguien más y ese "alguien" era aquel joven.

Llegaron a Oigari, pero la carreta siguió su camino hasta una mansión, misma que era pequeña a comparación de la de Hasebe.

Nada más bajó el joven de cabellos olivos y el patriarca de los Yamatonokami comenzó a examinarlo.

—No parece alguien que pueda embarazar. — Soltó con fría y cruel honestidad.

El joven de cabellos olivos, abrió los ojos, aquel comentario le había revelado el motivo de aquella extraña visita.

— ¡¿Es una puta broma?! — Gritó exasperado.

— ¡Hasebe! — Reprendió a su hijo.

— ¡Una puta semana, apenas pasó una puta semana de mi divorcio y tú ya quieres casarme! — Gritó al ver a su padre.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo. — Dijo una chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos celestes. —Los Heshikiri deben tener un heredero y en cuanto a mi familia… bueno, mientras mi hermano esté lejos de ese zarrapastroso, da igual.

Hasebe miró con desprecio a aquella chica, no tenía ni idea de quién carajos era su hermano, pero definitivamente debía ser alguien que sufría a mares con esa gente.

De la casa salió una empleada, estaba pálida y claramente asustada.

— ¡Mi Lord! ¡Mi Lord! — Los demás miraron a la mucama. — ¡El niño Yasusada se escapó!

Aquello obligó a los dos Yamatonokami a abrir sus ojos con molestia y sorpresa a la vez.

— ¡¿A qué juega ese estúpido?! — Comentó con ira la chica.

— ¿Escaparse? — Preguntó Kunishige. — ¿Qué no se supone que después del aborto el chico no debería de moverse?

Hasebe miró a su padre. — _¿Aborto?_ — Regresó la mirada al líder de los Yamatonokami. — ¡¿Con qué derecho le hicieron abortar?! — Cuestionó iracundo.

— ¡Los Yamatonokami, jamás permitiremos el nacimiento de un bastardo! — Dijo con desprecio la chica.

— ¡Los únicos bastardos son ustedes! — Respondió Hasebe. — ¡¿Cómo es?! — Cuestionó a su padre. —Mínimamente sabes cómo es el chico, ¿verdad?

Kunshige notó el desprecio en los ojos de su hijo, pero aquello no lo inmuto, al contrario, el que Hasebe hubiese mostrado ese interés en encontrar al extraviado joven, le daba paso a manipular a su hijo a su antojo, tal parecía que aquel hombre había perdido más humanidad con la pérdida de su hijo menor.

—Ella es su gemela. — Dijo señalando a la chica. —Lo único que los diferencia es un lunar que el chico posee abajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Hasebe miró a detalle a la chica y sin decir nada más salió corriendo, no tenía ni idea de quién era el chico, ni si era agradable o en su defecto, odioso como la chica, pero definitivamente estaba en problemas, si le habían sometido a un aborto, deambular por ahí era riesgoso, podría abrirse la herida o incluso perder el conocimiento.

Se frenó para analizar la situación. — _Si yo estuviese en su lugar, herido, con la moral y autoestima hasta abajo… ¿a dónde iría?_ — Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de la chica. — _"Los Yamatonokami, jamás permitiremos el nacimiento de un bastardo" ¿Quién mierdas se cree que es para referirse así a un inocente bebé?…_ — Definitivamente odiaba a esa tipa. — ¿A dónde? — Miró con detalle, no había mucho a dónde ir, el pueblo estaba curiosamente rodeado de árboles, pero no como para perderse entre ellos.

A lado de un pequeño río, se encontraba un joven de cabellera azabache y ojos carmesí, su ropa era muy humilde, un pantalón café de tirantes y una camisa beige con las mangas arremangadas, una pequeñas boina posaba sobre su cabeza.

El joven mantenía la vista perdida en las nubes que vagaban sin rumbo por el cielo, a veces las envidiaba, ellas no tenían que verse limitadas a estatus social, todas estaban ahí, flotando, siendo llevadas a dónde el viento quisiese, e incluso podía jurar que estaban con quienes amaban, sin que nadie les separará.

—Kgh…

El azabache viró a su espalda, encontrándose así con un chico de cabellos negros azulados, sus enormes orbes azules estaban cristalinos, su respiración era errática, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

— ¡Yasusada! — Gritó, corriendo a auxiliar al chico. —Yasusada. — Le llamó, con cariño, removiendo los mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a la frente del chico. — ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó con cariño, mientras abrazaba al chico, mismo que poco a poco empezó a dejarse caer, pues desde hacía rato que sus piernas le querían abandonar.

El chico comenzó a sollozar bajito. —Me lo quitaron… — Dijo abrazando al azabache. —No pude protegerlo… — Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del otro. —Kiyomitsu… — Alzó el rostro para ver a los ojos al azabache. —Me quitaron a nuestro bebé. — Soltó el llanto y abrazó con fuerza al otro.

Sólo pudo abrazar a Yasusada, y balbucear un poco antes de decir algo legible. — ¿Qué?

—Hace tres días. — Dijo llorando. —Yo no quería… perdóname. — Suplicó lo último, el azabache no dijo nada, sólo abrazó al otro, a la vez que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Sabía que tener un bebé supondría todo un reto, por su estatus social y el de Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu nació en un empobrecido pueblo que estaba a las costas del mar, su infancia fue dura, su madre había sucumbido a causa de un enfermedad, su padre había hecho sentido para que la mujer lograse recibir atención médica de forma adecuada, pero su enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada y lo único que le quedó, fue esperar a su muerte. Kiyomitsu por su parte, dejó la escuela para ayudar a su padre, el hombre debido a su trabajo, también fue víctima de una enfermedad, y al igual que a su madre, su padre falleció, dejándolo solo.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir un niño solo?

Esa pregunta era lo único que él escuchaba mientras veía a su padre ser enterrado.

Aprendió diversos oficios, pero por el simple hecho de ser un niño, no obtenía trabajo, su último recurso fue volverse boleador, de todos los trabajos humildes y honrados, ese era el peor visto, la gente les humillaba, les hacían menos, se sentían superiores ante un bolero, Kiyomitsu lo odiaba, no su oficio, sino la actitud de la gente, jamás agachó la cabeza ante un adinerado, se atrevía a mirarlos con desprecio si así lo creía necesario y justo, no había ninguno de clase media o alta que no fuese mal visto por el chico de ojos carmesí.

Vagó de pueblo en pueblo hasta que llegó a Oigari, ahí la gente era menos… burra, hasta la gente más pudiente de aquel pueblo era cortes con todos, se sintió a gusto ahí, eso hasta que un día se topó con "la hija del mal", pero más importante, con aquel jovencito de mirada amable.

 **~Flashback~**

Era un día medianamente despejado, una que otra nube amenazaba aquel clima soleado, Kiyomitsu había salido con su herramienta en mano, una caja de madera en la cual portaba la tinta para el calzado.

— ¡Hey! — Se escuchó una voz aguda gritar. — ¡Hey! — Volvió a gritar.

— ¡Airi, no grites!

— ¡Oh, cállate idiota! ¡Oye, bolero, ¿eres sordo?!

— ¡Airi!

Kiyomitsu volteó con el entrecejo fruncido, no había ningún otro bolero ahí, así que aunque quisiese negarse, era a él a quien se dirigía. Al voltear divisó a un par de gemelos, una chica y un chico, ambos de cabello negro azulado y orbes azules.

— ¡Oye, bolero, ¿qué no se supone que sales a trabajar?! ¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil y ven aquí! — Aquel par de gemelos contrastaba totalmente, la chica era prepotente, mal educada y con aires de grandeza, mientras que el chico era más cohibido y le pedía amablemente a su hermana que bajara la voz, aunque la chica hacía caso omiso.

Kiyomitsu se acercó y miró a aquel par de hermanos, el chico estaba completamente avergonzado.

—Arregla el desastre de este idiota. — Dijo Airi de mala gana.

El azabache soltó un suspiro. —Siéntate ahí. — Dijo señalando una pequeña barda, el pelinegro azulado le obedeció. —Si sabes que el helado se come, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro azulado rió ante el comentario del azabache. —Creí que mis zapatos querían un poco. — Bromeó.

Kiyomitsu soltó una pequeña risa nasal, no esperaba una respuesta así.

—Esto… — El azabache alzó el rostro para ver al chico. —Mi nombre es Yasusada, Yasusada Yamatonokami. — Kiyomitsu grabó en su mente aquel nombre, pero sobre todo, aquel sonrojado rostro y aquellos ojos cuya luz le daban calma, una que hasta ese momento notó que no poseía desde hacía tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas ya estaban igual que las de aquel jovencito.

Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo usual, aquel chico le estaba poniendo nervioso, cosa que jamás había pasado antes, no sólo eran los nervios, también era un fuerte deseo de seguir mirando ese par de zafiros.

Y por lo visto, Yasusada también quería seguir contemplado aquel par de rubíes.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Aquél no fue si único encuentro, sin quererlo, ambos buscaban ver al otro sin que se dejase de ver como "casualidades", hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron confesándose a sí mismos y al otro, que estaban enamorados y aquel sentimiento era correspondido.

Comenzaron a tener pequeñas citas, que para ambos eran lo más bello, podían hablar de lo que les gustaba, lo que les dolía, técnicamente hacían lo que muchas parejas de alta sociedad no, conocerse verdaderamente. Hasta que un día ocurrió lo que se supone habían querido que ocurriese después de casados. Pero ocurrió antes y no sólo eso, Yasusada le había confirmado que estaba esperando un bebé, ambos eran conscientes de la que se les venía encima, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a todo para estar juntos los tres.

Yasusada había logrado ocultar su embarazo, y sabía que su padre tenía planes de casarlo con alguien más, lo había oído y no había dudado en decírselo a Kiyomitsu, así fue que habían ideado un plan para fugarse.

El azabache ya tenía una noción de a dónde ir, no era un sitio lujoso, pero a Yasusada le daba igual, mientras pudiesen estar juntos, así pasaron dos meses después de la noticia.

Lamentablemente el plan se les fue al drenaje cuando Airi un día siguió a Yasusada y se enteró de su embarazo, no dudo ni un segundo en irle con el chisme a su padre, el hombre iracundo esperó a que su hijo regresara y sin decir nada le dio una bofetada y lo llevó consigo para deshacerse del bebé.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer Kiyomitsu era darle fuerza a Yasusada, pese a que él también estuviese destrozado por haber perdido a su hijo.

Hasebe, quien se había adentrado en los árboles, miraba todo a su alrededor. —Este lugar engaña, por fuera da la impresión de que no se puede ocultar alguien aquí, pero ya estando adentro, es otra cosa. — Susurró. —Dios, que ese chico esté bien. — Suplicó elevando la mirada.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, prestó toda su atención a los sonidos que emanaba aquel lugar, las aves, el viento siendo cortado por las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

Frunció un poco el ceño, había un ligero ruido que era opacado por el viento, se obligó a sí mismo a oír aquello.

— _¿Agua?_ — No podía asegurarlo del todo, el sonido era muy tenue, casi imperceptible. — _Es suave… y parece…_ provenir de allá. — Miró a su izquierda, justo en ese lado, los árboles parecían apilarse uno más cerca del otro.

Sin estar muy seguro de si ir era buena idea, se dirigió a dónde provenía el sonido, conforme se acercaba más, el sonido se iba volviendo más claro.

— _¡Sí, es agua!_ — Con más seguridad en sus pasos, Hasebe empezó a indagar por aquel lugar, hasta que oyó algunos sollozos. — _¿Hay alguien?_ — Con sigilo se acercó, y logró divisar a dos jóvenes.

Por las vestimentas le fue fácil saber que era de distintas clases sociales, aunque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

— _Deben estar en una especie de cita, lo mejor será que me marche._ — Retrocedió sin prestar atención a donde pisaba, lo cual ocasionó que pisara una rana y esta emitirá ruido, obligando a ambos jóvenes a voltear a sus espaldas. — ¿Yasusada? — Preguntó de forma instintiva el olivo al notar que uno de los chicos era similar a la jovencita odiosa.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Se puso a la defensiva el azabache.

—Tranquilo. — Dijo Hasebe alzando las manos.

— ¡Identifícate! — Gritó poniéndose de pie y cubriendo al otro.

—No quiero lastimarlos.

— ¡¿Quién mierdas eres?! — Dijo colérico.

Se rindió y se presentó. —Mi nombre es Hasebe Heshikiri.

Yasusada abrió los ojos al oír ese nombre. — ¡No tengo deseo alguno de casarme contigo! — Gritó Yasusada.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que yo sí?! — Respondió en voz alta. —Escucha, no quiero sonar como una maldita basura, pero yo estaba felizmente casado con Shokudaikiri, y de repente se marchó, y hace tan sólo una semana, el puto gobierno anuló mi matrimonio. — Explicó de forma resumida. —Me entere… de lo de tu bebé. — Mencionó con pena.

— ¿Estás feliz? — Preguntó cortante Kiyomitsu.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondió molesto. — ¿Quién podría estar contento con la… muerte de un bebé? Hay que ser una puta bestia. — Lo último lo había dicho con todo el desprecio del mundo. —Jamás haría algo así.

—Fue por ese maldito compromiso que nos lo quitaron. — Soltó el azabache.

—Te juro, que si yo hubiese sabido de su embarazo. — Dijo mirando a Yasusada. —Y de los planes de mi padre… — Miró al azabache. —Jamás hubiese permitido que les hicieran algo.

Y no era mentira, él había deseado tener uno, mentira, varios bebés con Mitsutada, pero nunca pudo, si a él eso le dolía, definitivamente a Yasusada le mataba el que le hibiesen quitado a su nene.

— ¿Hasebe?

— _Nunca lo hubiese permitido…_

— ¿Hasebe? — El castaño le tomó de las manos, trayéndolo así a la realidad.

—Perdona. — Dijo Hasebe sonriendo.

Ishikirimaru no estaba muy seguro de preguntar, pero ver que el otro perdiese la mirada en la nada le había preocupado.

—Hasebe… — Ocultó un poco la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… dijiste que veníamos a ver a quien fue tu segundo matrimonio…

— ¿Quieres saber de quién se trata? — Preguntó Hasebe, el castaño asintió. —Te contaré… — La carreta se detuvo, pues ya habían llegado a su destino, sólo era cuestión de caminar un poco, ambos bajaron de la carreta.

Ishikirimaru divisaron un amplio campo verde, habían demasiadas flores, todas se complementaban las unas a las otras.

Hasebe comenzó a caminar sin decirle algo a Ishikirimaru, el castaño tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Preguntaste por esa persona…

—Ah, bueno, es que… si es tan importante para ti, honestamente no entiendo porque tienes mala cara. — Confesó.

—Bueno, más que mi segundo matrimonio, se trata de un gran amigo. — Ishikirimaru se tensó un poco, si habían quedado en buenos términos, eso significaba que aún podían haber vestigios de aquel amor.

—Yasusada Yamatonokami.

— ¿Eh?

—Ese es su nombre. — Dijo tranquilo. —Nos casaron en contra de nuestra voluntad, el gobierno había anulado mi matrimonio un año después de que Shokudaikiri se fuera. Mi padre planeó otro matrimonio con alguien a quien no conocía de nada, en cuanto me enteré me quise oponer, hasta que supe que le habían sometido a un aborto. — Ishikirimaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —En ese momento, acepté aquel matrimonio, sólo para sacar a Yasusada de él infierno que era su familia. Al principio me costó que Yasusada confiara en mí, pero le hice ver que no tenía intención alguna de retenerlo cuando inventé una salida a solas con él, para que pudiera verse con su novio.

— ¿Su novio?

Hasebe asintió. —Yasusada tenía pareja, estaba feliz de la vida con él, iban a tener un bebé… y bueno, le jodieron la vida. — Soltó lo último con cierto grado de odio. —El día que le conocí, también conocí a su novio. — Soltó un suspiro. —Fue una odisea hablar con él, apenas dije mi nombre y no desaprovechó oportunidad alguna para insultarme.

— ¿Tuviste hijos con él?

—No. — Rió un poco. —Como ya te dije, más que un matrimonio, nos hicimos buenos amigos, al casarnos, me dediqué a cuidar de él, y ayudarlo a verse con su novio. Nuestro matrimonio estaba pactado por un año, durante ese año mi padre hizo de todo para que embarazara a Yasusada, pero jamás lo toqué, fingimos hacerlo. — El castaño sintió una ligera molestia al oír aquello. —Pero nunca hubo nada. Lo único que hicimos fue pactar una razón válida para que nuestras familias no intervinieran en el divorcio. E incluso planeamos su boda, hasta me había dicho si aceptaba ser el padrino de sus hijos. — Dijo sonriente.

— ¿Aceptaste?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Contestó feliz.

A Ishikirimaru le calmó ver al olivo sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció a la par que Hasebe detenía su andar. Ishikirimaru miró al frente, encontrándose con algo que le confundió.

—Vine a este pueblo, para llevar a su novio, Yasusada se había enfermado, así que no podía salir.

A unos cuantos pasos había una laja de cemento, Ishikirimaru no dijo nada y se acercó, esperando así obtener una respuesta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. En aquella laja había algo escrito.

 ** _"En memoria de_**

 ** _Yasusada Yamatonokami_**

 ** _Gran amigo y estupenda persona."_**

Ishikirimaru abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Cuando llegamos… Yasusada estaba colgado de las escaleras. — Se escuchó una voz completamente ajena a la de Hasebe.

Ishikirimaru volteó y a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Hasebe, estaba un joven de ojos carmesí y cabellos oscuros, en sus manoos llevaba un bello ramo de flores.

—Kiyomitsu. — Dijo Hasebe al ver que el otro siguió su camino hasta quedar frente de la ahora definida lápida.

—Es de las pocas veces que coincidimos. — Mencionó Kiyomitsu, dejando el hermoso ramo de flores en la tumba de quien había sido su más grande y único amor. —Gran amigo y estupenda persona. — Leyó lo que había en la lapida.

—Sí… ¿Por qué no accediste a que grabasen palabras tuyas par él?

—De haberlo hecho, la gente se mofaría de ti. — Bromeó de forma amarga.

—Sabes que me importa una mierda lo que la gente opine. — Soltó con honestidad.

Kiyomitsu miró al castaño, mismo que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Quién es? — Le preguntó a Hasebe.

—Es mi consorte. — Dijo acercándose al castaño. —Su nombre es Ishikirimaru Sanjo.

—Oh. — Se puso de pie. —Soy Kiyomitsu Kashu, lamentó que tengas que conocer a otros en un cementerio.

Ishikirimaru negó, y bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decir.

 **~En Otro Lugar~**

Sentado con algunas fotos al frente, estaba un hombre, mirándolas atentamente.

—Así que ese niño es tu hijo. — Susurró mirando fijamente una fotografía en la que se retrataba a un chico de cabellos rosas con un nene de cabellos azules. — ¿A dónde te metiste, pequeña perra? — Dijo mirando otras fotos en las que igual se veía al chico con el nene. —El tiempo coincide...


	11. Evil's Return

**~En El Capítulo Anterior~**

Sentado con algunas fotos al frente, estaba un hombre, mirándolas atentamente.

—Así que ese niño es tu hijo. — Susurró mirando fijamente una fotografía en la que se retrataba a un chico de cabellos rosas con un nene de cabellos azules. — ¿A dónde te metiste, pequeña perra? — Dijo mirando otras fotos en las que igual se veía al chico con el nene. —El tiempo coincide…

 **~Evil's Return~**

Varias fotografías estaban esparcidas en aquel despacho, todas ellas tenían como "objetivo" a un joven de ojos dispares y cabellos rosas. En otra se veía al mismo joven, pero acompañado de un pequeño de cabellos azules.

Aquellas imágenes eran analizadas con extremo detenimiento por unos ojos cuyo color era inusual -Debian Red-, mismos que brillaban entre la oscuridad de aquel sitio.

—Ese niñito. — Dijo clavando su vista en el pequeño peliazul. —Debe tener entre cuatro o cinco años. — Se recargó en el respaldo y soltó un largo suspiro. —No cabe duda que es él, la perrita del callejón. — En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. —Lograste salvarte aquella vez, pequeña perra. — Agitó suavemente una fotografía. —Te me perdiste, pero ya di contigo, con los dos, y van a estar conmigo. — Dijo paseando la yema de sus dedos sobre la carita impresa del peliazul.

Aquella revelación no había sido del agrado del castaño, creyó que conocería al chico y quizás tendrían una conversación amena, pero muy por el contrario, terminó enterándose de una trágica historia.

No supo qué hacer, más que orar para que aquel joven pudiese descansar, y también, para que el corazón de aquel chico de ojos carmesí tuviera paz, al igual que el de Hasebe.

Habían regresado a la mansión, Ishikirimaru no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con el olivo, todo se había tornado tan… raro, entendía que Hasebe no quisiera hablar, pues más que su segundo matrimonio, era su amigo, de acuerdo con el pequeño relato de Kiyomitsu, Yasusada no era de tener muchos amigos, principalmente por el terrible y agrio carácter de su hermana, la cual no parecía estar contenta con absolutamente nada, todo le parecía mal o mediocre, si Yasusada quería hacerse amigo de alguien, ella tenía que darle el "visto bueno", y como ya se había dicho antes, eso era imposible, la chica era simple y sencillamente odiosa.

Pero quizás, sólo quizás, algo le había vuelto así, Ishikirimaru no lo sabía, pero tampoco podía descartar aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Ishikirimaru? — La voz de Hasebe le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Perdona.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?, he sido yo quien te ha llevado allá.

—Bueno, he sido yo quién te pidió que me hablases de tus anteriores matrimonios, y tú… terminaste… reviviendo un mal recuerdo, así que, soy yo quien debe disculparse. — Dijo apenado, había notado el dolor en Hasebe y Kiyomitsu, uno era amigo y el otro pareja del difunto Yasusada.

Hasebe no dijo nada y se sentó al lado del otro, ahí permaneció sin decir nada, pasó su mano por la espalda ajena hasta tomarle en un cálido abrazo, pese a ser más bajo que el castaño, lograba poner nervioso al otro.

—Hasebe…

—Dime.

—Yasusada… bueno… su hermana… — No sabía cómo plantear la pregunta.

— ¿Airi? — Nombró a la chica, a lo que recibió un "sí" por respuesta. —Ya te lo dijo Kiyomitsu, a ella no se le daba gusto con nada, todo le parecía mal y todo mundo era mediocre a sus ojos.

—Pero… Yasusada era su hermano…

—Aun así, ella no estuvo presente en su funeral.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Hasebe entendió la sorpresa del chico, pues era bien sabido que por muy mal que se llevarán algunos integrantes de la familia, en el funeral de alguno, los demás asistían.

 **~Mansión Mitsuyo~**

Llevaba dos semanas en cama, pues había comenzado a tener dolores tanto en la espalda como en el vientre, motivo por el cual habían acudido al médico, mismo que le había dado la indicación de guardar reposo, pues se trataba de una amenaza de aborto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Odenta, sentándose en la cama.

—No más reclamos, por favor. — Pidió el rubio antes de sentarse un poco.

—No me pidas que no diga nada después del susto que nos diste. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor.

—He estado cargando a los niños desde el inicio del embarazo, y no había pasado nada.

—Iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, Higekiri, tu embarazo…

—Es un embarazo normal.

—Sabes que no es así, a diferencia de los otros, este tiene un grado de riesgo, y te lo dijeron el doctor y Hizamaru.

Higekiri hizo un puchero, su marido tenía razón, ese no era un embarazo como los anteriores,pero sentía que estaban sobre exagerando las cosas.

Iba a recriminarle a su esposo, pero la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y entraron cuatro pequeños, tres de ellos corriendo.

— ¡Papi! — Llamaron con cariño al rubio.

—Perdon, fue nuestra culpa. — Dijeron al unísono los castaños.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó preocupado Higekiri al oír a los nenes decir aquello.

—Es que todo el tiempo te pedimos que nos cargues y eso le hizo daño a nuestro hermanito. — Dijo Maeda, acariciando el ahora abultado vientre de su padre.

—No mis amores. — Dijo acariciando las mejillas de los niños. —No es culpa de ustedes. — Los pequeños se recargaron en la cama. —Nunca vuelvan a decir eso, además, el bebé y yo estamos bien. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Namazuo aprovechó para subirse del otro lado de la cama y abrazar con cuidado el vientre de su padre.

— ¡Ya pronto vamos a jugar! — Dijo contento, a lo que todos rieron.

—Papito… — Llamó Hirano a Odenta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó acariciando el cabello del niño.

— ¿Podemos comer aquí con mi Papi? — Preguntó haciendo los gestos que sólo un pequeño que espera una afirmativa haría.

—Por supuesto, llamaré a Nadine para que traiga las cosas. — Dijo Odenta poniéndose de pie.

—Yo le ayudo. — Dijo Yagen, saliendo de la habitación junto a Odenta.

— _Está más callado de lo usual._ — Pensó Odenta, desde que se había revelado lo de Sayo, el pelirosa había evadido al pelinegro, de hecho, había evadido a todo el mundo.

Higekiri y él habían entendido que Souza tenía sus razones y ellos no iban a cuestionarle nada, les preocupaba el como su hijo, podía haber tomado aquella información, que por lo visto si le había afectado, Yagen había estado las tres últimas semanas más distante de lo normal, si bien era cierto que con la última visita de Higekiri al médico, Yagen había hablado un poco más, lo cierto era que seguía un poco ido.

—Yagen… — No sabía cómo iniciar el tema.

—Sigo queriendo a Souza… — Odenta miró a su hijo, este no alzaba el rostro. —Sigo queriendo que deje de verme como un niño, sigo deseando que acepte mis sentimientos, sigo… sigo firme con lo que le prometí.

— ¿Lo que le prometiste? — Desconocía formalmente en qué consistía aquella promesa.

Yagen asintió.

 **~Flashback~**

Aquél día se cumplían dos años de haberlo conocido, al principio no sabía de qué hablar con él.

Claro hasta que el joven de cabellos rosados le alejó de una pequeña mata de hierbas.

— ¡No toque eso!

— ¿Por qué?

—Son hiedras venenosas, tocalas y te saldrán ronchas en todo el cuerpo. — Explicó el chico de quince años al pequeño de siete.

El pequeño pelinegro miró a las hierbas. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque mi madre me enseñó a identificar las hierbas venenosas. — Explicó.

— _Debo decírselo ahora…_ Esto… Souza. — El mencionado miró al de ojos amatista. —Bueno…

— ¿Te duele el estómago?

— ¡Nada de eso!

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo por qué te agarras el estómago sino te duele.

—Son nervios. — Dijo haciendo un leve puchero. — _¡Sólo dilo, Yagen!_ — Respiró hondo. — ¡Souza tú me gustas! ¡Me gustas muchísimo!

Al oír aquello, las mejillas de Souza se tiñeron de un adorable rosa, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Yagen por su parte también tenía las mejillas rosadas a causa de la vergüenza, pero no la vergüenza de saberse enamorado del mayor, sino de el hecho de haber gritado y con ello haber obteniendo la atención de todos ahí -que realmente sólo eran sus hermanos, Kosetsu y Sayo-, sabía que sus hermanos le harían burla, odiaba que lo hicieran, pero Souza lo valía, eso y mil cosas más.

El pelirosa miró a su hermano, quien cargaba al pequeño Sayo, Kosetsu alzó las cejas y sonrió al ver a su hermano nervioso.

— ¡No digas cosas sin sentido! — Dijo recobrando un poco la calma.

— ¡No son tonterías, Souza, de verdad me gustas! Y… — Pasó saliva con dificultad. — ¡Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE TE CASARAS CONMIGO!

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, no era por la "propuesta" de matrimonio, sino por la seguridad en las palabras de aquel pelinegro.

Souza sintió su corazón acelerar el bombeo de sangre, y un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él, no sabía que era, era una mezcla de miedo, ¿alegría?, ¿esperanza?, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero aquel revoltijo le hizo caer en su realidad.

— _Soy mayor que él, y tengo un hijo…_ — Se abofeteó mentalmente, esos no eran los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se empeñaba en rechazar al chico desde la primer vez que se le había declarado. —Ya basta, Yagen…

—Souza…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Yagen abrió los ojos, pues Souza había alzado la voz. — ¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho? — Miró a Yagen a los ojos. — ¿Cuántas veces has dicho ese tipo de cosas?

—Cuarenta y siete, en los últimos seis meses. — Respondió el chico.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Souza sabía que habían sido varias veces, incluso las contó, pero jamás creyó que el chico las contase. — ¿Cómo es que... ?

—Siempre… reaccionas de distintas formas, aunque creas que no es así… y yo… yo memorizo cada reacción tuya, cada palabra, gesto, tono, todo… porque eres a quién amo. — Había nerviosismo en su voz, más no rastro de mentiras, estaba siendo honesto y directo, bestialmente directo.

Souza sintió la cara arder por completo y aquello le puso nervioso, se acercó más al Mitsuyo y le tomó la mano derecha, ocasionando así que el rostro del menor se tiñera de rojo.

— _Souza…_ — La mano del pelirosa era delgada, pero era ligeramente más colorida que la de Yagen, era cálida y después de cuarenta y siete declaraciones, esa era la primera vez que el mayor se le acercaba. — _¿Sera posible que Souza por fin haya aceptado mis sentimientos?_ — No pudo analizar bien la situación, pues sintió como el mayor le llevaba a alguna parte. — ¿Souza? — No estaba prestando atención a su entorno, pues estaba más entretenido mirando la vergüenza en el rostro ajeno, eso hasta que llegaron a una habitación del albergue, misma en la que estaban sus padres y sus tíos.

—Lamento entrar así sin avisar. — Se disculpó con los ahí presentes. —Señor Higekiri, señor Odenta. — Los mencionados miraron al pelirosa, mismo que tenía tomando de la mano a su hijo menor. —Les pido, por favor, que hagan algo con su hijo. — Dijo jalando al menor, dejándolo frente a los padres de este. —No quiero que ustedes crean que estoy perturbando la mente de su niño. Ya le he dicho varias veces que deje de decir cosas que no él entiende, pero sigue de necio. — No era la primera vez que Souza hablaba con los padres del menor, pero si era la primera que lo llevaba hasta ellos.

— ¡¿Me estás acusado con mis padres?! — Preguntó asombrado el chico, pues no se esperaba esa acción.

— ¡¿Y tú qué crees?! — Respondió el mayor.

Higekiri tomó de las manos a su hijo. —Perdona, Souza, creo que no hemos hablado suficiente con él, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. — Dijo cargando a su hijo, haciendo que las mejillas de este se pusieran más rojas.

Souza asintió y dio media vuelta.

—Souza… — La voz de Odenta le detuvo, y volteó para verlo. —No hay ninguna necesidad de que nos digas "señor", basta con que nos llames por nuestros nombres. — Souza volvió a asentir y salió.

Pasaron algunos días después de aquello y los Mitsuyo volvieron a visitar el albergue de Mikazuki y Shishio.

Al igual que en otras ocasiones, los pequeños fueron a jugar con los otros niños y con Sayuri y dicho sea de paso, Yagen buscó a Souza, este estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, sentado en sus piernas estaba Sayo, mismo que con cuatro añitos, hacía algunos pompones de estambre con ayuda del pelirosa.

Yagen se acercó a ellos con cuidado, mirando el cariño con el que Souza le explicaba a Sayo como hacerlos.

—Souza… — Le llamó.

—Quieres que vuelva a llevarte con tus padres, ¿verdad? — Dijo mirando al chico.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondió. —Ya me sentenciaron, si vuelven a tener otra queja de mí, me dejaran en casa del tío Hizamaru o sino me mandan a un convento. — Comentó.

Souza miró al chico y se sintió un poco mal por él.

—Aun así… no me voy a dar por vencido contigo.

—Yag-

—Ya no voy a decirte que me gustas. — Aquella frase le generó un nudo en la garganta a Souza. —Ya no voy a decirte nada… pero… — Ese "pero", llamó la atención del mayor. —En un futuro… tú serás mi esposo. — Dijo seguro de sí mismo. —Cuando cumpla trece… ¡cuando tenga trece años haré todo para conquistarte!

—Cuando tú tengas trece, yo tendré veintiuno. — Dijo Souza.

— ¿Y? No me interesa tu edad, no es por ello que te… la edad es sólo un número. — Cortó su frase, pues no quería que el mayor volviese a acusarle. —Tú y yo estaremos casados en el futuro.

— ¿Debo entender que así será sólo porque tú quieres?

Yagen negó con la cabeza. —Nos casaremos, no porque yo lo decrete, lo haremos… porque definitivamente, haré que te enamores de mí… hasta entonces… déjame seguir teniendo charlas contigo.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

Yagen sonrió con algo de amargura. —Le prometí… que cuando cumpliese trece, haría todo para que se enamorará de mi.

—Bueno…

—Pero ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo ese día. — Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hijo… — Se agachó para quedar a la altura del menor. —No sabemos la historia de Souza, dale tiempo, no lo presiones. — Dijo abrazando al chico.

Este no dijo nada y abrazó a su padre.

 **~En El Albergue~**

Nadie cuestionaba nada, pues si Souza hablaba, sería por voluntad propia.

—Papi. — Llamó Sayo.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

— ¿Estás enojado?

—No, corazón, ¿por qué lo dices? — Preguntó sentando al nene en sus piernas.

—Yagen ha llamado y pregunta por ti, pero siempre te niegas a hablar.

Souza sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era cierto, se estaba negando a hablar con el menor, pero tenía miedo, no sabía qué decirle, si bien el mismo Yagen estaba rompiendo parte de su promesa, no era para que le evadiera como lo estaba haciendo, pero no quería hablar, no en esos momentos.

—Lo que pasa es que a tu Papi le gusta Yagen. — Comentó el tío del peliazul.

— ¡Kosetsu! — Reprendió a su hermano mayor, sin embargo el regaño no fue tomado en serio debido a su sonrojo.

—Yagen una vez me preguntó si me molestaría que mi Papi y él estuviesen juntos. — Los mayores miraron al pequeño. —Yo le dije que mi Papi se veía feliz con él, y si mi Papi está feliz, yo estoy feliz.

Kosetsu se agachó. —Sayo…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Tú le dijiste a Yagen… que Souza es tu Papá? — Sayo asintió apenado. No era malo, sólo algo sorpresivo.

— ¿Hice mal? — Preguntó mirando a su tío.

—Claro que no. — Respondió Souza abrazando al pequeño.

 **~Mansión Heshikiri~**

El día comenzaba a consumirse, y Hasebe le había dado el recorrido por la mansión como era debido.

—Bueno, ya estuviste aquí antes. — Dijo al entrar a la biblioteca.

—Perdona.

—No, está bien, admito que he evitado la biblioteca por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tantos recuerdos generaste con ellos?

—Muchos, la mayoría fueron con Mitsutada y Yasusada, no tienes idea del revoltijo que solía hacer aquel peliazul. — Sonrió al recordar la voraz curiosidad de su difunto amigo.

—Ya veo… sabes, creo que… por respeto, el cariño así como todo lo que ellos significaron para ti… no deberías omitir nada. — Hasebe volteó a verlo. —Me refiero a las fotografías y cosas así. — Dijo nervioso.

—Tienes razón, pero no quiero incomodarte. — No era pretexto, de verdad no quería incomodar al chico.

 **~En Algún Lugar~**

—Tohitori… buen lugar para comprar reposteria… — Murmulló el mismo hombre que tenía fotografías de Souza.

 **~En El Albergue~**

Sayo había salido de la habitación, pues Sayuri y los demás niños aún tenían energía para jugar.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos de la partida del pequeño, pero el silencio se había plantado de lleno en el lugar.

—Souza…

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso delante de Sayo! — Gritó molesto.

—Souza, es la verdad. — Dijo Kosetsu seguro de sus palabras. —No pretendas lo contrario, porque es claro que Yagen te gus-

— ¡¿Y qué si es así?! — Alzó la voz, pero el rostro lo mantenía oculto. — ¿Qué si me gusta?, ¿Qué si albergo esa ilusión? — Lo último lo dijo en un suave susurro entremezclado con un sollozo. —Tengo derecho… pese a no ser digno de ello… — Kotetsu miró a Souza. — ¡Tengo derecho a enamorarme, aunque sólo sea una ilusión! ¡No me lo puedes prohibir!

Kosetsu tomó a Souza de los hombros. —Yo no te lo estoy prohibiendo. — Dijo alzando el rostro de su hermano. —Lo admito, me parece raro que un niño de ocho años despierte ese sentimiento en ti, pero eso te hace feliz, y no hay nada en el mundo que me traiga más paz, que ver a mi hermano y sobrinito felices. — Dijo con honestidad. —Nunca digas que no eres digno, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, tú te has esforzado en criar a tu hijo, y en dar una sonrisa a todos aun cuando no quieres sonreír, que estes enamorado me parece bien, lo que repruebo es que te limites a sólo guardarlo para ti mismo.

—Es un niño… — Las lágrimas de Souza comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Es un niño del que me he enamorado. — Se abrazó a su hermano. —Tengo miedo. — Susurró. —Me da miedo este sentimiento.

— ¿Por qué? — No era que no lo supiera, pero tampoco quería hacer un comentario que terminase siendo mal interpretado.

—Yagen tiene la misma edad que yo cuando… — Kosetsu le abrazó más fuerte. —No quiero que deje su infancia de forma apresurada… no quiero ser el motivo que le quite su niñez… — Sollozó nuevamente.

 **~En Un Hostal~**

Sentado en la esquina de la cama y con los ojos un poco rojos, se encontraba Nakigitsune, a su lado llegó Kogitsunemaru, no dijo nada y abrazó al menor por la espalda.

—Perdona. — Dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Te vas a lastimar. — El mayor detuvo la acción del menor.

Entendía el porqué estaba así su amado, pero eso no impedía que le supiera mal aquello.

—Mañana… — La voz de Nakigitsune se había oído a duras penas. —Me gustaría que antes de visitarla… compraramos algunas flores.

—Por su puesto. — Dijo el mayor. —Camelias y hortensias, ¿cierto? — Nakigitsune miró sorprendido al otro. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al ver la reacción del de orbes dorados. — ¿Tanto te sorprende que lo recuerde? — Preguntó usando un leve tono bromista.

—Un poco, sí. — Confesó.

Kogitsunemaru sonrió y volvió a abrazar al menor, aquella tarde mientras llegaban a aquel pueblo, varios recuerdos habían azotado su mente, y las flores eran las que más presente tenía aquél albino.

Sin pedirle permiso o avisar, se levantó de la cama y cargó al chico en brazos.

— ¡E-e-espera! — Dijo abrazando al mayor.

—Debes descansar. — Dijo recostando y arropando al chico, como si de un niño se tratase.

Nakigitsune sintió las mejillas arder. — _Kogitsunemaru… es bastante tierno…_ — Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su expresión era más tranquila, misma que cambió a una de sorpresa al sentir un ligero beso en su mejilla derecha.

—Es hora de dormir. — Anunció el mayor, rodeando la cama para acostarse del otro lado de la misma y poder así conciliar el sueño al lado de Nakigitsune. —Buenas noches. — Se acomodó y giró, quedando cara a cara con el menor, esté con algo de pena -la misma que demostraba siempre con Kogistunemaru- se movió hasta acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor, comenzando a cerrar poco a poco los ojos.

 **~En Otro Lugar~**

Un joven de cabellos verdes abrazaba a un peliplata, mismo que trataba de calmar su llanto.

—Sé que lo que te pido es imposible, pero por favor deja de llorar. — Acarició aquellas hebras platas con suma dulzura.

—No estuve con ella… — Alzó su rostro, mostrando sus orbes azules. — ¡Si yo no la hubiera dejado! — El peliverde le abrazó de nuevo.

—Sabes que no fue culpa tuya.

La noche se apoderó de todos y cada uno de los rincones de Japón, el viento corría helado, los animales nocturnos hacían ruido de vez en cuando, se podían oír algunos búhos a la distancia, arrullando así a todo aquel que le escuchase.

Algunos grillos también emitían su característico grillar. Haciendo la noche medianamente amena.

 **~Mansión Heshikiri~**

Sumergidos en un profundo sueño, así se encontraban todos los habitantes de aquella finca.

Uno de ellos estaba completamente sumido en las ilusiones de morfeo.

— _¿Donde estoy?_ — Había demasiada neblina. — ¿Hola? — Llamó al oír algunos sollozos. — ¿Quien anda ahí? — Preguntó caminando hacia donde provenía aquel ruido. — _Parecer ser un niño…_ — La neblina comenzaba a difuminarse, poco a poco su visión comenzó a ser más clara. — _¡Un niño!_ — Se acercó al pequeño que yacía hecho ovillo en lo que parecía ser una esquina. —Hola… — Susurró Ishikirimaru, haciendo que el pequeño diera un leve brinco. —No temas, no te haré daño. — Acercó su mano a la cabeza del pequeño y procedió a acariciarla con ternura. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sólo? — Preguntó hincándose delante del niño, este asintió.

— ¡Quiero a mi Mami! — Gritó el pequeño, soltando el llanto.

— _¡Este niño… !_ — Las pupilas de sus orbes lilas se contrajeron por la conmoción, frente a él, un pequeño de cabellos castaños, un trajecito de marinero en tonos verdes, zapatitos de color café, ojitos lilas. — _Este niño… ¡Soy yo!_ — Pasó saliva con dificultad.

Miró a su alrededor, la neblina que en un principio le impedía ver se había dispersado por completo, dejándole ver que estaba con su yo del pasado, en una especie de habitación, sólo que está tenía un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, pues las paredes se veían maltratadas e incluso parecían estar manchadas con algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Se sentía tonto preguntando aquello, le era claro que ese pequeño era él, pero si ese niño era él, ¿él quién era?, aquello le estaba aturdiendo de sobremanera.

—Ishikirimaru… Sa-Sanjo… — Respondió temeroso.

—Bueno… Ishikirimaru, no tengas miedo, ya no estás solo. — Dijo sonriéndole al pequeño. —Ven, vamos a buscar a tus padres. — Cargó al pequeño y se puso de pie.

Sin embargo, ambos castaños se quedaron estáticos al oír un silbido, uno que el mayor reconocía, más no recordaba con exactitud.

**Silbido**

Ishikirimaru miró al pequeño, este había palideció, comenzó a temblar, incluso su presión sanguínea había cesado, y el terror se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿En dónde estás? — Preguntaba la voz de un hombre, pero el mayor no lograba ubicarla. —Ven, voy a tratarte bien. — A penas aquellas palabras terminaron de ser pronunciadas, una risa bastante irritante se escuchó y nuevamente aquel silbido se hizo presente.

La puerta de aquella habitación comenzó a temblar y el picaporte comenzó a moverse con insistencia.

— _¡Sea quien sea, no debe vernos!_ — El miedo se apoderó del mayor.

—Te- — Cubrió la boca del menor, para que este no hiciera ruido alguno.

—Escucha, Ishikirimaru, no hagas ruido, te prometo que te llevaré con tus padres. — Susurró, ocultando el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

El pequeño asintió y se abrazó al mayor, este comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor, encontrando un viejo armario, cuya apariencia era igual o más cutre que las paredes, escuchó la puerta rechinar, quien estuviese del otro lado, definitivamente iba a entrar, con cuidado se dirigió a aquel armario y abrió la puerta de este, cuidando que esta no emitiera sonido alguno, evitó abrirla del todo y se introdujo en aquél sitio, cerrando con cuidado aquella puerta.

Incluso a sus veintiséis años, la idea de estas encerrado a oscuras le seguía aterrando.

—Vamos a jugar. — Nuevamente las carcajadas de aquel hombre resonaban. —Sé que estás aquí. — Dijo caminando por toda la habitación.

Ishikirimaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, abrazó al pequeño como si de aquello dependiera la vida de ambos. Notó cómo un hombre caminaba en dirección a ellos.

—Sé que estás ahí, mi gorrioncillo. — Dijo en tono burlón, aquello le crispó los nervios a ambos castaños.

— _Ese apodo… "Ven, mi gorrioncillo, Papá quiere vernos"... era como Mamá me llamaba…_ — Nadie más le llamaba así, sólo su madre, su padre raramente lo hacía.

— ¡Te encontré! — Aquella voz le puso en alerta, dirigió su mirada y frente a él, justo enfrente de la pequeña ranura que tenía la puerta, estaba un hombre al cual no conocía de nada.

Era más bajo que él, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, ojos cafés, bigote y barba de chivo. Aquel sujeto que Ishikirimaru no recordaba de nada y que encima de eso, le generaba tanto miedo, comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la puerta de aquel escondite.

—Oh, Lord Yasuhira…

— _¡Yasuhira!_ — Los ojos de Ishikirimaru se abrieron de par en par al oír aquel nombre.

—Los niños han llegado.

Quién había dicho aquello con tanta calma parecía ser una mujer, pero dado a la posición del armario en aquél lúgubre cuarto, le era imposible saberlo con claridad.

—Oh, _ estaba buscando al pequeño de Munechika, ese precioso niño. — Aquel comentario había sido dicho con todo el morbo y la malicia del mundo.

— ¿El pequeño de Munechika?... ¿Se refiere al niño Ishikirimaru?

— ¡¿A quién más?! — Preguntó, volteando hacia donde estaba la puerta. —Ese pequeño tiene un porcentaje de embarazo del 95%, nada me haría más feliz que preñarlo. — La lujuria era palpable en sus palabras.

— _¡Maldito enfermo!_ — Pensó Ishikirimaru asqueado de oír a aquel sujeto, una presión en su hombro le hizo voltear, el pequeño que yacía en sus brazos, había comenzado a temblar de miedo.

Ishikirimaru pasó su mano por la cabellera del menor, dándole un poco de confianza y tranquilidad.

—Pero… el niño Ishikirimaru se escapó hace cuatro días…

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Y de hecho justo ayer… Lord Munechika había estado buscándolo...

— _¡¿Pero de qué diablos están hablando?!_

—Oh, es una lástima, me hubiese encantado engullir mi pene en esa adorable boca. — Soltó una carcajada al decir aquello.

Un fétido olor comenzó a invadir las fosas nasales del castaño y comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de aquel niño más ligero y delgado, volteó a verlo, sólo para asegurarse de que el pequeño estuviera bien, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que entre sus brazos yacía un cadáver en plena descomposición, los ojos no eran más que cuencas vacías de las cuales se asomaban un puñado de gusanos, las manitas sólo eran huesos con un poco de carne pegada a ellos, lo que se supone era sangre, no tenía tonalidad rojiza, estaba completamente cuajada.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! — Soltó el cuerpo y salió del armario, aún con el miedo encima.

—Te en-con-tre.

Sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello, oprimiendo y dificultando la respiración, la desesperación comenzó a acumularse.

—Bagh...s..gh… tagh… baghs…

—Ishikirimaru… — El castaño estaba bañado en sudor. —Ishikirimaru, despierta. — Hasebe seguía removiendo al otro, pero este no reaccionaba, decía cosas intangibles, pero era claro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. —Ishikirimaru… Ishikirimaru… — Sin más opción, Hasebe tomó al castaño de los hombros y le sacudió con un poco de fuerza. — ¡Despierta!

El castaño abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Hasebe le soltó y este se sentó, su respiración era profunda, como si no hubiese tenido oxígeno durante un buen rato.

 **~Mansión Mitsuyo~**

Era muy temprano aún para las visitas, pero aquellos cuatro, eran más que bienvenidos, las puertas de aquella mansión, así como los brazos de sus habitantes, siempre estaban abiertos para ellos.

—Perdona que llegásemos sin avisar. — Se disculpó un chico de cabellos verdes blanquecinos.

—No hay necesidad de avisar, sabes que son bienvenidos. — Respondió Odenta, mirando al pequeño que jugaba con la cobijita color melon. —Es muy inquieto, ¿verdad? — Preguntó sonriendo.

—No se queda ni un rato quieto. — Le respondió el contrario.

— ¡Hizamaru! ¡Tomoe! — Aquella voz llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Higekiri, ¿qué haces levantado?, ve a acostarte! — "Ordenó" su hermano.

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó incrédulo. —Durante dos semanas, Odenta no me ha dejado moverme de la cama, ya hasta me duele la espalda de estar sentado y acostado. — Reprochó colocando su mano derecha en su cintura y sobando su abultado vientre con la mano izquierda.

—Ven aquí. — Dijo Odenta, alcanzandolo y tomándolo de la mano, Higekiri caminó hasta quedarse al lado de Odenta y sentarse junto a él.

—No pidas que estén en paz, no, tomando en cuenta tu reciente amenaza de aborto. — Comentó Tomoe.

Higekiri suspiro. —Debe ser difícil, ¿verdad, Tomoe? — El mencionado no entendió el trasfondo de aquella pregunta. —Estar casado con alguien que se la vive angustiado, hace drama por todo y que de seguro cuando lo hace, siempre permanece bajo la sábanas porque su pudor no le deja disfrutar de _aquello_. — Miró a su hermano, este estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¡Anija! — Reclamó avergonzado. — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! — Higekiri soltó la risa al ver las reacciones de su hermano.

—No realmente. — Comentó Tomoe en un suave murmullo, mismo que fue audible para los ahí presentes.

Higekiri aun así siguió riendo, el bebé que estaba sentado en las piernas de Hizamaru al oír las risas de su tío también comenzó a reír.

— ¿Si, mi amor? — Preguntó Higekiri al bebé. — ¿Tus Papás te hicieron con muchas ganas? — El nene se calló por unos instantes, pero después comenzó a reír.

El hijo mayor de Hizamaru sólo oía la conversación, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, eso y con sueño, se habían levantado temprano para ir a visitar a sus tíos y durante todo el trayecto el chico había permanecido despierto, pero ni toda su determinación le ayudaba a que se mantuviera despierto en esos momentos.

— ¿Honebami? — Le llamó su Papi, el chico sonrió y se recargo en el hombre de ojos magenta. — ¿Tienes sueño?

—No, estoy bien. — Respondió, pero era claro que sí lo tenía.

—Anda corazón. — Habló Higekiri. —Se te nota la carita de cansancio. — Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al pequeño. —Ven, ya sabes que en el cuarto de los chicos hay una cama para ti.

Honebami se sonrojó, era cierto lo que su tío le decía, pero aún así sentía que él era completamente ajeno a ellos, incluso a su propia familia. Miró a sus padres, ambos le sonrieron, miró también al esposo de su tío, este también sonrió.

—Vamos. — Volvió a llamarle Higekiri, respiró hondo y tomó la mano de su tío, se levantó del sofá y acompañó a Higekiri hasta la habitación de sus primos, misma en la que dormían los cuatro plácidamente.

En la sala de estar los otros tres habían observado al par salir.

—Sigue afectado, ¿verdad? — Odenta sabía por lo que estaba pasando Honebami, después de todo aquello también había involucrado a dos de sus hijos.

—Ya han pasado tres años, pero Honebami parece no tener mejora alguna. — Comentó con preocupación Hizamaru.

Tomoe bajo la mirada. —Hone… siempre había sido tímido, pero ahora… no pareciera ser él. — Hizamaru paso su brazo por la espalda de su marido, tratando así de darle un poco de ánimo.

—Entiendo eso. — Dijo Odenta. —Namazuo se volvió más hiperactivo y Yagen por su parte… dejó de comportarse como un niño, toma decisiones de forma más madura, aunque… — El matrimonio volteó a ver con algo de curiosidad al Mitsuyo. —Quizás Honebami necesita algo que le haga reaccionar como el niño que es. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Hizamaru.

—Bueno… últimamente Yagen ha estado teniendo acciones de un infante, pequeños berrinches, y decisiones sin meditar, claro que mantiene un margen de error bajo, pero… ya es algo, ¿no? — Los otros dos parpadearon un par de veces.

Dentro de la habitación, el pequeño Honebami, miraba avergonzado a uno de los hijos de su tío.

— _Namazuo…_ — Sentía vergüenza al ver al pelinegro, mismo que parecía haber sentido la presencia de alguien en su habitación, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿Papi! — Llamó el pelinegro tallandose uno de sus ojos a la vez que bostezaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Higekiri, caminando hasta donde estaba su hijo, acariciando la cabellera de este.

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar. — Dijo adormilado.

—Llegaron tus tíos. — Susurró, procurando no despertar a los demás.

— ¿Honebami vino? — Preguntó, cosa que hizo a su padre reír, su hijo estaba tan dormido que no notaba al otro.

—Cariño, ya sabes en dónde están las pijamas, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó al peliplata, este asintió apenado.

—Iré al servicio, a cambiarme. — Avisó, logrando que Namazuo saliera un poco de su ensoñación, no tardó mucho, para cuando salió, Namazuo le tomó de la mano y sin dejarle decir algo le llevó hasta su cama. — ¡E-espera!

—Duerme conmigo. — Pidió sonriente.

—P-pero… — Apenado, miró a su tío.

—Mi Papi sabe que me gustas. — Comentó Namazuo, creyendo que ese era el motivo por e cual el otro se detenía, pero en lugar de convencer a Honebami, sólo logró que se sonrojara.

Higekiri rió nuevamente, duerman, que hoy iremos a ver al tío Shishio. Se levantó de la cama de Namazuo y salió, dejando así que Namazuo y Honebami durmieran juntos.

 **~Tohitori~**

Más tarde, en aquella pequeña población iba llegando en una carreta de color negro y algunos detalles dorados, apenas llegó al umbral que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes se bajó de aquel transporte.

Portaba un pulcro traje negro, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los rayos del sol, le era incomodo, pero ni de broma usaría algo que opacara sus brillantes ojos.

—Bien, hora de buscar. — Susurró para sí mismo.

En esos mismos instantes en otra carreta iban los Mitsuyo, junto a los Minamoto, tres de los niños iban emocionados, pues verían a su tío abuelo así como a sus amiguitos, otro de ellos, Yagen, estaba más centrado en cómo entablar una conversación con el de cabellos rosados, mientras que Honebami apenas y les podía seguir la platica a sus primos.

—Sayuri convenció al tío Shishio de poner un columpio en el árbol. — Mencionó emocionado Hirano.

— ¿Un columpio? — Preguntó Honebami. — ¿Qué no el tío Mikazuki había dicho que era peligroso?

—Sí, pero ya sabes como es Sayuri de insistente. — Agregó Yagen.

— ¡Y vimos a Kogitsunemaru! — Gritó contento Maeda.

Higekiri se crispó un poco, era cierto que habian conversado con el albino, pero aquello se había sentido un poco incómodo, tenía siete años que no se veían, y parecía que el tiempo les había entorpecido un poco la lengua.

Apenas la carreta se detuvo, los pequeños salieron disparados, claro a excepción de Yagen y Honebami.

— ¡Nocorran! — Llamó Odenta, ayudando a su esposo a bajar, Hizamaru tomó al pequeño Mouri, y ayudó a Tomoe.

Mikazuki salió junto a Sayuri para recibirlos, los gemelos, Maeda y Hirano, corrieron hasta él.

— ¡Tío Mika! — Dijeron saltandole encima.

Mikazuki rió ante la acción de los niños, así como por el hecho de que casi le tiraban. —Cuidado, cuidado. — Dijo agachándose para abrazar a los pequeños.

— ¿Dondé está Kogitsunemaru? — Preguntó Maeda. —Quiero jugar con él. — Dijo dando saltitos.

— ¡¿Kogitsunemaru está aquí?! — Preguntaron al unísono, Tomoe y Hizamaru.

—Mis tíos no están. — Dijo Sayuri.

— ¿Tíos? — Repitió Hizamaru.

Sayuri asintió. —Mi tío Kogi y mi tío Naki se fueron.

— ¿Cómo que se fueron? — Preguntó Higekiri un poco alarmado.

—Anija… ¿qué no se habían arreglado? — Hizamaru preguntó, ignorado un poco del trasfondo de la pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Arreglado? — Preguntaron los hijos de Odenta.

—Papi, ¿te peleaste con Kogi? — Preguntó Hirano.

Mikazuki volvió a reír. —Oh, es es historia vieja. — El pequeño volteó a verlo. —Verás, nos criamos juntos, yo me fui a vivir a la casa de tu Papá, mientras que Kogitsunemaru se quedo en casa de tu Papi, así que se criaron como hermanos, y cuando tu Papi dio la noticia de que se iba a casar con tu Papá, Kogitsunemaru armó todo un drama. — Explicó la situación, según Imanotsurugi se la había relatado a él.

— ¿Siguen enojados? — Maeda miró a sus padres.

—Oh, no, hicieron las paces, así que no te preocupes. — Dijo Mikazuki. —Kogitsunemaru y Nakigitsune, probablemente regresen hoy en la noche o mañana.

—Perdón por la ignorancia, pero... ¿Quién es Nakigistune? — A Tomoe ese nombre no le sonaba de nada.

—Pues mi tío. — Dijo Sayuri con un gesto de lo más infantil, a lo que todos rieron.

—Es el novio de Kogitsunemaru. — Comentó Odenta.

Pasaron al interior del albergue y como era de esperar los chicos fueron a jugar con los pequeños que ahí habitaban, Honebami había visitado pocas veces el albergue, por lo que le era difícil socializar con los demás pequeños.

Mientras jugaban con los niños, Yagen logró ver a Souza, el chico de cabellos rosas estaba sentado en una de las banquitas que había en el patio, estaba tejiendo algo, aunque Yagen no sabía con exactitud, qué era. — _Souza…_

Parecía que le había llamado con la mente, pues el mayor alzó la vista y vio al Mitsuyo, las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas.

— _¿Por qué se sonroja?_ — Aquella reacción del pelirosa se le había hecho rara, no lo medito y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro.

Souza por su parte, comenzó a recoger las madejas de estambre que tenía a su lado, sí, ya había reconocido que Yagen le gustaba, incluso aceptó estar enamorado del otro, pero aún así, no quería estar ante la presencia del Mitsuyo.

—No te vayas, por favor. — La voz de Yagen le detuvo.

—Yagen, por favor…

—Te prometí que hasta los trece, volvería a cortejarte… y no quito el dedo del renglón. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—Escucha…

—Te amo y eso no va a cambiar… — Las mejillas de ambos se encendieron aún más. —Te lo digo ahora, sólo para que lo tengas bien presente. — Souza respiró hondo, aunque no se lo dijese a Yagen, aquellas palabras le hacían sentir feliz, y a la vez asustado. —Esto… ¿qué estás tejiendo? — Preguntó, tratando de tener una conversación sencilla como las que solían tener de vez en cuando.

Souza, dejó las cosas y siguió con el tejido. —Pronto… será el cumpleaños de Nakigitsune… _¡Calmate, Souza!_ — Se reprendió, pues había titubeado al hablar.

—Oh, no sabía, ¿es de Noviembre? — Se acercó más al pelirosa, este recorrió más las madejas, dejando espacio para que el menor se sentara.

—No, Nakigitsune es del tres de Diciembre. — Dijo, para después soltar un suspiro. — _Debo tocar el tema, total, ya lo sabe…_

—Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿estás haciendo una bufanda? — Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Souza volvió a negar. —Es un gorro… _Hazlo…_ — Respiró hondo, le daba miedo, pero tenía que afrontarlo, igual y aquello hacía que Yagen cambiase de opinión con respecto al amor que le profesaba. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Preguntó sin apartar la vista del tejido.

—Acabas de decírmelo. — Respondió.

—Sabes que no habló de esto. — Dijo alzando un poco el tejido.

—Entonces, no entiendo… _igual y sólo está haciendo la pregunta de forma aleatoria…_

—Yagen. — Volteó a ver al menor. — Sabés de lo que hablo.

El chico trató de hacerse el loco, pero Souza alzó las cejas, dejándole ver que no se creía su actuación, finalmente suspiro. — ¿Cómo fue que… ?

—Osayo me lo dijo ayer.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y bien?

—Fue hace cuatro meses.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No me correspondía hacerlo… quiero decir, al principio creí que Sayosuke se había referido a ti como "Papi" porque habían quedado huérfanos a temprana edad… pero note que lo decía enserio.

—Ya veo… bueno, lo dije hace tres semanas, Osayo es mi hijo. Yagen yo no quie-

—Lo sé desde hace cuatro meses, y sigo enamorado de ti, por eso cuando Sayosuke dijo que te veía feliz conmigo, yo… me puse muy contento. — Su cara estaba roja, pero sus palabras eran firmes.

— ¿Sabes porque te he estado rechazando todo este tiempo?

— ¿La edad?

—Aparte.

—Mmm… ¿porque tienes un hijo?

—Aparte.

—Ninguna de ellas me afecta.

—Te rechazo, porque no quiero que pierdas tu infancia. — Dejó el tejido y miró al chico. —No quiero que te apresures y tomes acciones y actitudes que no corresponden a tu edad, Yagen… no quiero que pierdas tu inocencia. — Los ojos de Souza se volvieron cristalinos.

—Souza… no me estoy apresurando en nada, admito que no soy como mis hermanos, pero hasta donde yo sé, siempre he sido así, además, el amor no es algo con lo que uno pierda la inocencia.

Souza acarició con ternura la mejilla del oro, ocasionándole cierto nerviosismo al menor. —No quiero que hagas tonterías…

—Sou- — El mayor le calló.

—Cuando tenía tu edad… — Se mordió el labio, le era horrible recordar aquello. —Abusaron de mi... — Yagen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— _Me imaginaba que lo de Sayo había sido algo así, pero… Souza…_ — No dejó que el otro hablara y le abrazó. —Sé que con esto no remedia aquello, pero… — El abrazo se hizo ligeramente más fuerte.

—Por ello… no puedo… no quiero que dejes de verte como un niño, por eso… crece a tu tiempo. — Pidió separándose un poco del Mitsuyo, pero notó una sutil sonrisa en los labios de Yagen. — ¿Me escuchaste?

—Lo hice.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

—Por lo que dijiste. — Dijo contento.

—No es para que te rias. — Dijo un poco molesto.

—Me estás malinterpretando, aprecio que te preocupes por mi, pero me acabas de hacer muy feliz con lo que dijiste… — Souza no entendió al chico. — Dijiste, que no puedes aceptarme, más no que no quisieras, es quiere decir… que… también te gusto. — Souza abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era cierto, había cometido una pequeña imprudencia y sus palabras le habían delatado. Comenzó a tartamudear, tratando de arreglar lo que había dicho, cosa que le causó gracia a Yagen. —Tranquilo, prometí que te enamoraría hasta que cumpliese los trece, y así lo haré, por el momento sé que te gusto.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo así… — Las mejillas de Souza estaban completamente rojas. —Hasta que tengas los trece… — Susurró y volteo a otro lado, para ocultar su rostro.

—Entendido. — La sonrisa de Yagen era completamente notoria.

— ¡Yagen! — Le gritó a la distancia Sayuri. — ¡Ven a saltar la cuerda con nosotros!

La felicidad de Yagen era tanta que no se hizo del rogar. — ¡Voy! — Regresó la vista al pelirosa. —Nos vemos. — Se despidió, y corrió a donde estaban sus hermanos y primos.

Dentro del albergue, en la que parecía ser la pequeña sala de estar, estaban los mayores, a excepción de Kosetsu, pues él estaba cuidando junto con Souza a los chiquitines en el patio.

— ¿A dónde fueron? — Preguntaron Higekiri y Hizamaru.

—Fueron a ver a la madre de Nakigitsune. — Respondió Mikazuki.

 **~Tohitori~**

—Disculpe. — Llamó un fino y distinguido caballero a una señora. — ¿Ha visto a esta persona? — Preguntó, mostrando una foto algo maltratada.

La señora la miró por un instante. — ¡Oh, si! — Dijo sonriente. —Es un chico bastante amable, disculpe, ¿para qué le busca?

—Verá, un familiar de él, le ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, tengo un mensaje muy importante.

—Oh, ya veo, bueno, esporádicamente viene al pueblo.

—Ya veo.

—Tendrá que esperar un poco, bueno, si no es que tiene prisa.

—Oh, no mucha realmente. — Agradeció la ayuda de la mujer y comenzó a buscar un hostal para hospedarse. — _Me harás esperar, ¿eh?, bueno, pequeña perra, esta vez, no te me vas a escapar, y te daré un escarmiento._ — Su sonrisa maliciosa pasó desapercibida por todos.


	12. Families Grow

**~En El Capítulo Anterior~**

— ¿A dónde fueron? — Preguntaron Higekiri y Hizamaru.

—Fueron a ver a la madre de Nakigitsune. — Respondió Mikazuki.

 **~Families Grow~**

Habían recorrido todas y cada una de las florerías, habían adquirido varias camelias y hortensias, mismas que había sido acomodadas en un bello arreglo floral.

Se habían esmerado en que aquel ramo de camelias, en cuanto a las hortensias... no era temporada, por lo que trataron que con sólo las camelias luciera precioso, y lo habían logrado.

Y ahora, aquel ramo, posaba frente a ella, el viento corría levemente, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mover un poco los pétalos, así como algunos mechones de cabello.

Nakigitsune estaba hincado, y se tallaba los ojos de vez en cuando, Kogitsunemaru estaba a dos pasos detrás, a diferencia de Nakigitsune, él estaba de pie.

 **"En memoria de Nao Awataguchi.**

 **Recuerdo de sus hijos y amigos."**

— _Nakigitsune..._ — Entendía el dolor de su pareja, después de todo él también había perdido a sus padres, aunque había una diferencia, la madre de Nakigitsune había fallecido hace año y medio a causa de una enfermedad, mientras que los suyos habían sido asesinados.

—Perdóname, mamá. — Susurró Nakigitsune.

Kogitsunemaru alzó un poco el rostro, mirando el cielo, si lo pensaba detenidamente... la vida parecía haberse ensañado con Nakigitsune, bueno... con la mayoría de las personas a las que había conocido.

 **~Flashback~**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Kogitsunemaru se había marchado de la casa de los Kanesada, se había empeñado en aprender medicina, en ayudar a otros, y por ningún motivo darle la espalda a aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Él y sus hermanos habían experimentado el dolor, el cambio radical, el miedo, así como la experiencia de conocer a gente que les brindó ayuda, un techo e incluso seguridad.

Si ellos habían sido socorridos, entonces era obvio que habían más personas añorando aunque fuese una sonrisa.

Tenía un año que había comenzando a ir de un lado a otro, conociendo y ayudando a otros, también había "adquirido" los servicios de algunas mujeres, en algunas ocasiones, no hacía "uso" de ellas, sino que les hacía algunas revisiones para detectar algún problema de salud, claro que en otras ocasiones... aprovechaba para un desfogue.

— _Bien, hasta ahora no han sido cosas serias, resfriados, inicios de anemias, incluso "ellas" han corrido con suerte._ — Soltó un suspiro y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Ya se está oscureciendo. — Miró al cielo, este había comenzado a perder la luz del sol. —Si corro con suerte, lograré hacerme con una habitación. — Comenzó a caminar por una calle que estaba llena de comercios y también de hostales.

En ese mismo pasillo caminaba un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados, a cada persona que veía, les preguntaba algo, y todos le daban negativas, desanimado, soltó un suspiro.

— _¿En dónde?_ — Sus ojos reflejaban la desesperanza. Alzó el rostro, tratando de ver a quien mas preguntarle, en ese momento vio a Kogitsunemaru. — _No parece que sea de este pueblo..._ — Lo meditó un poco. — _Quizás... él pueda... puede que en algún momento le hubiese visto._ — Caminó rumbo al albino de cabellos largos.

— ¡Hey! — Una voz llamó su atención. — ¡Muchacho! — Nakigitsune volteó. —Perdóname hijo. — Se disculpó un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años. —Creo que estoy comenzando a oxidarme. — Nakigitsune no entendió del todo las palabras de aquel hombre. —Verás, me he quedado pensando y creo tener noción de la persona que estás buscando. — La esperanzas y las ilusiones regresaron al chico, su corazón se aceleró de la alegría. —Ven, quizás aún logremos alcanzarlo.

— _¿Alcanzarlo? ¡¿Mi hermano está aquí?!_ — No lo pensó dos veces y siguió a aquél sujeto.

El señor le condujo hasta donde yacía un joven con la descripción que el joven de cabellos cortos había dado, lastimosamente, no era a quien buscaba, pues el que estaba enfrente era un joven de quince años, mientras que él buscaba aun pequeño de nueve años.

— ¿No es a quién buscabas? — Preguntó el hombre al ver la decepción en el chico, este negó. —Oh, hijo lo siento.

—No se preocupe, agradezco su ayuda. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y apartándose del lugar, con el alma en un hilo y la mente en su hermano.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

—Perdóname, Mami. — Una serie de gimoteos se abrieron paso en el silencio. Kogitsunemaru se agachó y abrazó al otro. —Perdona... — Nakigitsune tomó una de las manos del mayor. —Estoy siendo egoísta.

—Claro que no. — Susurró Kogitsunemaru, Nakigitsune sabía lo que había ocurrido con la familia de su pareja, pero a pesar de ello, jamás había visto a Kogitsunemaru llorar, por ello creía que estaban siendo egoísta.

— ¿Nakigitsune?

 **~En El Albergue~**

—Y así es como vamos a tener un hermanito. — Explicó el pequeño Maeda a los demás niños, sin que se hubiera percatado, sus padres y tíos había oído aquella anécdota de la gaviota.

— ¿Sigue creyendo en eso de la gaviota? — Preguntó Mikazuki.

—No vamos a decirle que es lo que hacemos, ¿o si? — Preguntó divertido Odenta.

—De hacerlo, los traumarían de por vida. — Afirmó Shishio, a lo que los demás rieron.

—Kgh — Higekiri sintió una ligera punzada en el vientre y se dobló un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó su marido.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. — Dijo sonriendo.

—Anda, siéntate aquí. — Sugirió Mikazuki, guiando al rubio a una de las banquitas, el chico se sentó y comenzó a acariciar su abultado vientre.

— _Papá..._ — Yagen se acercó al rubio. —Si aún te sentías mal, debiste habernos dicho. — Era un reclamo, eso era un reclamo.

—Estoy bien. — Dijo Higekiri. —Sólo tardé un poco de pie, eso es todo, no te preocupes amor. — Acarició la mejilla de su hijo con suma ternura. —Tú, ¿ya pudiste hablar con él? — Preguntó usando un tono que era una clara burla hacia la situación de su retoño.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! — Reprochó sonrojado.

Higekiri rió ante la acción de su hijo, pero la risa fue detenida por los pequeños berridos del bebé de su hermano. —¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó al ver que Hizamaru trataba de calmar a su pequeño.

—Debe tener hambre. — Comentó Tomoe, cargando al bebé. —Ya, ya, no llores. — Dio un tierno beso en la regordeta mejilla de su pequeño.

Hizamaru por su parte comenzó a buscar el alimento de su pequeño, ya con un año de edad aún comía del pecho de su padre, pero también se alimentaba de papillas y cosas así. — _¿En dónde está?_ — Él se había asegurado de meter todo, pero por más que buscaba no parecía encontrar la papilla de verduras que había preparado para el pequeño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Higekiri.

Hizamaru dejó de revolver el contenido de la pañalera y suspiró derrotado. —No está. — Dijo sintiéndose el peor padre sobre la tierra.

— ¿No está? — Repitió Tomoe, para después darle un beso en la frente a su esposo. —Tranquilo, sabes que aun puedo darle pecho. — Susurró, tratando así de animar al otro.

—Soy de lo peor. — Dijo derrotado.

—No digas eso. Fue un pequeño error, no es como que lo hagas todo el tiempo, ¿o si? — Higekiri y Odenta también habían cometido errores durante los primeros dos años de Meda y Hirano, por ello entendía que Hizamaru tuviese pequeñas fallas.

Tomoe le sonrió, como siempre hacía para calmarlo. —Además también puedo ir al pueblo a comprar. — Se sentó a lado de su cuñado y le pidió a Hizamaru una de las mantillas que usaba para cubrirse mientras alimentaba a su pequeño, no era que considerara aquel acto algo inmoral, sólo le daba pena que le vieran. Pero apenas acercó al pequeño a su pezón, este se echó para atrás, era claro que no quería pecho, pues comenzó a hacer múltiples pucheros y a jalar la mantilla. Tomoe rió, pues para ser un bebé parecía saber bien qué era lo que quería. —No pues. — Dijo acomodándose la ropa y retirando la manta. —Pues deberé ir al pueblo. — Sonrió al ver a su pequeño juguetear con la manta.

—Voy contigo. — Se apuntó Higekiri.

—Ni creas. — Prohibió Odenta.

— ¿He~?

—No voy a dejarte salir, estás viendo cómo estás. — Dijo firme en su decisión.

—Odenta. — Chilló el rubio.

—No. — Higekiri hizo un puchero, Yagen rió, sus padres tenían veintisiete y veinticinco años, y aún así, parecían tener comportamientos de niños, o al menos Higekiri si que tendía a hacer pucheros y uno que otro berrinche.

— ¿Quieres panques? — Preguntó Yagen, Higekiri asintió, pues por el embarazo, parecía que aquellos panecillos eran su mejor opción, pues a la mayoría de la comida le hacía mala cara. —Tío, ¿le molesta si voy con usted? — Ya había dicho Odenta que el rubio no se movería de ahí.

—Claro que no. — Dijo Tomoe sonriendo.

Yagen sintió una manita agarrándole de la camisa, al voltear miró a Sayo, quien tenía las mejillas rojas. —Sayosuke... — Miró a Souza quien se acercaba a ellos, pues ni él entendía el motivo por el cual su hijo se había acercado así a Yagen. —Sayosuke, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? — Preguntó amablemente Yagen, a lo que el pequeño afirmó con la cabeza.

—Osayo... — Llamó a su hijo, tratando de que el pequeño se retractara, pero muy por el contrario este se aferró más a la camisa gris del chico.

—También ven con nosotros. — Invitó Yagen. —No creo que estés en paz, sabiendo que tu hijo está fuera. — Dijo tratando de disimular su clara invitación a lo que no era una cita, pero que parecía que sí.

—Ah, bueno... — Le ponía nervioso estar con el pelinegro y su familia, y más ahora que de cierta forma, se había revelado sus sentimientos, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar solo a su pequeño. —D-d-de acuerdo. — Dijo apenado.

 **~Tohitori~**

Había preguntado en uno de los hostales con pinta prestigiosa y para su suerte había logrado hacerse de un habitación. Pero no le apetecía en lo más mínimo quedarse ahí, aquel pueblo se le hacía demasiado peculiar, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran gente de dinero pero aun así vivían de una forma tan... humilde, aquello se le hacía tan raro, sin sentido, una auténtica locura.

—Jamás entenderé el gusto de esta gente por vivir así. — Susurró mientras vagaba por una de las calles de dicho lugar.

— ¡¿Nakigitsune, eres tú?! — Aquella voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

Nakigitsune abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió errática.

Kogitsunemaru miró a su espalda, pues quien había hablado estaba alternando a su amado, para su sorpresa miró a un chico de cabellos plata y ojos azules, dos largos mechones marcaban su rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y de ellos emanaba dos pequeños ríos, volteó a ver a Nakigitsune, este se soltó suavemente de él y con las piernas tambaleantes se levantó, Kogitsunemaru le imitó y volvió a mirar al chico que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

— ¿Nakigitsune?

— _¡Es su voz!_ — Con la ilusión, el miedo y la esperanza que aquella voz le generaba, volteó para encarar a quien le llamaba. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de forma inusual. — ¡Hakusan! — Gritó al ver a quien por tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

— ¡Hermano! — Gritaron al unísono, corriendo el uno hacia el otro, abrazándose como si de aquello dependiera sus vidas.

—No pude estar con mamá. — Dijo entre sollozos el menor. —Perdónenme.

Nakigitsune negó con la cabeza. —No tienes de qué disculparte. — Susurró abrazando a su hermano.

Kogitsunemaru miró enternecido aquella escena, con ello era claro que tanto Nakigitsune como su difunta suegra estarían en calma. Pero algo llamó su atención y eso era un anillo de oro que posaba en el dedo anular del que era su cuñado, discretamente empezó a buscar algo que le diese un indicio, y dio con un joven de cabellos verdes y sutil sonrisa.

Aquel joven comenzó a caminar hasta los hermanos, cosa que puso en alerta a Kogitsunemaru, y le hizo acercarse también.

Tanto el joven de cabellos verdes, como Kogitsunemaru se quedaron en silencio, mientras que los hermanos, se dirigían a la lápida de su difunta madre.

Los dos más altos optaron por dejar al par de hermanos.

 **~Tohitori~**

Habían comenzado a recorrer las calles del pueblo, Yagen sabía a cual repostería dar para obtener los panques de Higekiri, pero en ese momento lo primordial era conseguir algunas papillas para su primito, Tomoe llevaba un bolso en el cual metía todo lo que en iban adquiriendo, mientras Honebami cargaba a su hermanito y Namazuo iba haciendo caras para distraer al pequeño Mori.

—Souza. — El pelirosa miró al de cabellos blancos y mechones azules. — ¿Tú y Sayo, gustan algo? — Preguntó amablemente.

—No, muchas gracias. — Respondió cortésmente.

En esa misma calle, había varias cafeterías, mismas que tenían algunas mesas afuera para que los clientes pudiesen disfrutar del clima, así como de una taza de café o té, justo en una de esas mesas se encontraba un caballero de cabellos platas, largos atados con una cinta rosa, en una coleta baja, mismo que bebía un té negro y le acompañaba con algunos panecillos.

—La gente es rara, pero el clima es bastante agradable. — Dijo introduciendo uno de los panecillos a su boca. —Lo que de verdad me intriga, es ¿cómo logró venir hasta acá?, está muy retirado. — Soltó un suspiro, y miró a otro lado y como si de una habilidad de rastreo se tratase, divisó a la distancia una mata rosa. — _¿Será él?_ — Afiló un poco la mirada y se dispuso a indagar si era o no el chico que buscaba.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que venía del albergue llegaba a la repostería Mutsunokami, ahí entraron como cualquier otro cliente.

— ¡Buenas tardes y bienvenidos! — Saludó animado uno de los dueños de dicha tienda, los visitantes respondieron el saludo. — ¿Qué les trae por aquí? — Preguntó animado.

—Los antojos de mi padre. — Respondió burlón uno de los niños.

Yoshiyuki se echó a reír, recordaba al chico de ojos amatistas, él y un hombre rubio habían entrado a su tienda hace unas semanas y aquel rubio había quedado hipnotizado por el aroma de los distintos alimentos que habían, lo cual había dejado en evidencia su embarazo. —Asumo que te mandó por aquellos panquecillos rellenos. — Dijo sonriente, a lo que el menor asintió. — ¡Bueno! deberás esperar un poco más hijo, porque apenas los hemos metido al horno. — Al oír eso Yagen se desanimó.

Tomoe notó aquello y sonrió, realmente su sobrino estaba teniendo acciones infantiles, y eso era bueno, irremediablemente recordó las palabras de Odenta " _Quizás Honebami necesita algo que le haga reaccionar como el niño que es._ ". — _Odenta dijo que... había algo que provocaba esos comportamientos, pero... ¿qué?_ — Miró a Yoshiyuki. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

—Oh, como una hora, en lo que se enfrían, claro está. — Comentó él, los chicos asintieron y salieron de la tienda.

—En ese caso... regresemos en una hora, Yagen. — El chico asintió, pues el tiempo no lo controlaba, de ser así, ya hubiese crecido para poder "enamorar" a Souza.

— ¡Miren, hay frutas y las manzanas tienen buena pinta! — Anunció Namazuo.

A la distancia, el mismo hombre que había estado analizando a la gente del pueblo les veía, clavó su mirada de lleno en un chico de cabellos rosas. — _¡Bingo!_ — Festejó en sus adentros.

El grupo no se había percatado de aquel sujeto y caminó hasta donde estaban el puesto de frutas, el pequeño Mori al ver la pila de manzanas comenzó a señalarlas a la vez que abría y cerraba sus manitas.

— ¿Quieres manzana? — Le preguntó Honebami, a lo que el pequeño de cabellitos verdes sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que se come la manzana? Preguntaron al unísono Yagen y Namazuo.

Souza abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues no esperaba una pregunta así por parte de los niños, y naturalmente aquello le causó gracia, viéndose obligado a cubrir su boca para que no se escuchara su risa.

Al llegar al puesto, Tomoe saludo al vendedor y compró tres kilos de manzanas, el pequeño Mori seguía señalando la fruta y con balbuceos trataba de comunicarse con su Papá, el vendedor a ver aquello, tomó siete manzanas más y se las dio a su empleado para que las lavará perfectamente y una vez que este así lo hizo, se las entregó a cada uno de ellos, Mori tomó aquella fruta y le sonrió al señor, para después "morderle", cosa que causó gran ternura a todos, pues con un añito de edad, el pequeño no podía arrancar el pedazo de manzana como los demás ahí presentes.

—Mi vida. — Dijo Tomoe acariciando la mejilla del bebé, mismo que veía que la manzana sólo había sido marcada por sus dientitos.

 **~En Otro Lugar~**

—Me alegra ver a mi maguito más tranquilo. — Soltó con honestidad el de cabellos verdes.

Kogitsunemaru no apartaba la vista de los hermanos, pero eso no significaba que estuviese ignorando al chico que estaba a su lado.

Aún hincados frente a la tumba de su madre, los hermanos parecían no querer despegarse.

—Nos enteramos del fallecimiento de mi suegra una semana después, aquello fue muy duro para mi maguito. — Explicó el peliverde.

— _Para mi príncipe también fue duro..._ — No había punto de comparación realmente, ambos chicos eran hijos de ella, era normal que aquello les devastara.

—Si tan sólo hubiese tenido los mismos pantalones que mi hermano... quizás mi maguito hubiese visto a su madre. — Comentó con pesar.

Kogitsunemaru volteó a ver al chico sin decir nada. —Verás, el padre de Hakusan, lo separó de su madre...

—Cuando apenas tenía cinco años. — El peliverde le miró sorprendido. —Soy novio de su hermano, naturalmente Nakigitsune me lo contó.

—Ya veo, bueno, mi padre y el suyo pactaron nuestro matrimonio. — Kogitsunemaru volteó a verlo con sorpresa. —Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, nunca he tocado a Hakusan, admito que me he enamorado del pequeño, que soy un viejo a su lado, pero jamás le he hecho algo, estoy a su entera disposición. — Dijo sonriente.

—Si cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad él...

—Si cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, quiere divorciarse, así será. — Respondió.

—Uguisumaru...

Ambos voltearon al frente, pues la voz de uno de los hermanos había atrapado su atención.

—Dime. — Contestó al llamado del peliplata.

—Perdona. — Se disculpó el chico. —No te presente como es debido.

—No tienes de qué disculparte. — Dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

—Bueno. — Dijo aún abrazado a su hermano. —Hermano... — El mayor le miró. —Él es Uguisumaru Kobizen... mi esposo. — Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. — Nakigitsune miró al peliverde, mismo que se puso de pie y saludó con una reverencia.

—Es un placer.

—Uguisumaru, él es mi hermano Nakigitsune. — Dijo tomando de la mano al que era su marido y mirando a su hermano. Nakigitsune sólo hizo una reverencia. — ¿Ah? — Hakusan miró al albino de cabellos largos. —Tú estabas abrazando a mi hermano. — Dijo mirando fijamente al de ojos rojos. — ¿Quien eres?

— ¿Yo?, pues yo soy...

— ¿Te estás comiendo a mi hermano?

— ¡Hakusan! — Llamó Nakigitsune con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Qué?, no tengo pruebas, pero tampoco tengo dudas. — Dijo con suma inocencia.

— ¿Qué le has enseñado a este niño? — Reclamó Kogitsunemaru a Uguisumaru, este rió.

 **~Tohitori~**

—Oh~, con qué así es como un bebé come manzana. — Dijo sorprendido Namazuo al ver como Honebami raspaba la manzana con una cuchara y alimentaba a su hermanito.

Honebami sonrió. —Lo había olvidado. — Dijo llamando la atención de su primo. —Había olvidado que Maeda y Hirano son mayores que ustedes por meses, por ello ninguno ha visto cómo cuidar de un bebé, todos lo eran.

Namazuo rió. —Es verdad, Papá nos contó que Mae y Hira, tenían seis meses cuando Papi descubrió que estaba embarazado de nosotros. — Dijo mirando a su mellizo.

—Cierto. — Afirmó Yagen, mientras veía como el pequeño Morí parecía bailar cada que le daban una cucharada.

— _Bueno, unas plantas más y regresamos con ellos._ — Souza miraba a su pequeño que parecía estar aburrido. — ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Yagen? — Le preguntó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

—Me ibas a dejar. — Dijo haciendo un pucherito.

—Claro que no, pero creí que querías pasar más tiempo con ellos.

—No vino Maeda. — Dijo mirando la manzana.

— _¿Maeda?..._ Osayo... ¿te agrada Maeda? — Sonrió al ver cómo su niño se pegaba a él, ocultando su rostro. Causándole gracia. —Vamos. — Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Que alegría tan grande!, la verdad es que me estaba comenzando a desesperar. — Aquella voz le heló la sangre a Souza.

— _¡No es verdad!_ — Sin decir nada, alzó a Sayo en brazos y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí.

Pero su intento fue frustrado, pues le sujetó del brazo. —No pienses que voy a dejarlos ir, no ahora que les he encontrado. — Su agarré estaba lastimando a Souza y este con cuidado bajó a su pequeño. —Admito que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y en la forma en la que te entregaste a mi siendo tan joven. — Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de los ojos de Souza, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que debía poner a su pequeño a salvo. —Pero ya estoy aquí y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

El pequeño Sayo no entendía nada y Souza le mantenía oculto el rostro, pero el pequeño se movió pidiendo mirar a quien le decís cosas -según él- muy raras a su Papi. En cuanto lo vio, sus pupilas se contrajeron y un miedo abominable de apoderó de él.

Se soltó de Souza y se hecho a correr, el hombre de cabellos playas trato de agarrar al peliazul, pero Souza le detuvo.

— ¡No te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos en mi hijo! — Gritó, llamando así la atención de la gente que transitaba la calle.

—Shh, shh, no grites. — Dijo, notó como la delgada mano de Souza le tomaba del brazo. —Amor, ese agarre es tan similar al de aquella vez. — Souza no lo pensó dos veces, le soltó y le escupió en la cara. —Eres tan silvestre. — Dijo limpiándose la cara.

— ¿Eh? — Namazuo miró a todos lados al percatarse de la ausencia de alguien. — ¿Dónde está tu novio?

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Dijo avergonzado Yagen.

— ¿Su novio? — Preguntó Honebami.

—Souza es el novio de Yagen. — Afirmó sonriente el de ojos púrpuras.

—No es mi novio. — Refunfuñó Yagen.

—Pero te gusta, e incluso le propusiste matrimonio hace un año. — Dijo picándole las costillas.

— ¡Deja de molestar! — Dijo dándole un manazo. —Souza dijo que iba a comprar algunas plantas para hacer té, que le esperamos aquí.

Namazuo entre cerró los ojos, otra forma de fastidiar a su hermano.

Estaba apunto de hacer otro comentario "molesto", cuando escuchado un pequeño llanto, Yagen volteó al frente, encontrándose con Sayo, quien estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡Sayosuke! — Llamó Yagen al pequeño, abrazándolo cuando este llegó a su lado. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Souza? — Cuestionó al no ver al mayor.

El pequeño seguía llorando. —Le va a pegar...

— ¿Qué?

—Le va a pegar a mi Papi. — Dijo abrazándose fuertemente a Yagen.

—Quédense aquí. — Ordenó Yagen a su hermano y primo.

— ¡¿Estas loco?! — Replicó Namazuo. —No te dejaré ir solo. — Dijo levantándose.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Hablo fuerte. —Quédate aquí con Honebami, si mi tío viene, nos alcanzan.

— ¡Yagen, soy el mayor!

— ¡Y yo el más sensato, ahora quédate! — Dijo sentado a su hermano. —Sayosuke... — El pequeño tomó de la mano a Yagen y lo guió hasta donde se había quedado Souza.

Caminó de forma apresurada sin soltar al pequeño, mismo que seguía llorando, pero no titubeaba en sus pasos.

Al fondo de la calle, Yagen miró un tumulto de personas, Sayo se soltó y se perdió entre aquella marea de gente.

— _¡Rayos, no puedo dejar que se extravíe!_ — Aprovechándose de su complexión delgada, se fue introduciendo hasta el núcleo de aquel bullicio.

— ¡Papi! — La voz de Sayo quebrada por el llanto resonó.

Y ahí lo vio, Souza estaba rojo pero no era vergüenza, era coraje, desprecio, sus ojos estaban clavados en un sujeto de largos cabellos platas.

—Querido, mira el espectáculo que estás haciendo, vamos, vamos a casa y hablemos...

Ver como aquel sujeto miraba de forma... nada saludable a Souza, le hizo hervir la sangre, en ese momento contradijo completamente lo que le había dicho Namazuo segundos atrás.

— ¡¿No le parece un comportamiento inmoral, el cortejar a alguien que ya está comprometido, Conde Nagamitsu?!

El sujeto que segundos atrás había estado ofreciendo el Show de hombre amable y preocupado, volteó al ser llamado.

— ¡Oh, pero si es uno de los pequeños Mitsuyo!, buenas tardes joven Yagen. — La piel de Souza se erizo al saber que aquel que le había dañado en el pasado, tenía contacto con la familia Mitsuyo y quizás con Shishio. —En efecto, considero... deplorable el que se corteje a alguien comprometido, en lo personal me resulta de total desagrado. — Dijo con la pose de todo un hombre culto.

—Pues si ese es el caso... — Dijo acercándose a Souza. —Le pido de la manera más amable que suelte a mi prometido, ¡ahora! — Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, incluso el Conde Nagamitsu, pues les parecía descabellado el comprometer a un niño con un adolescente.

El Conde Nagamitsu soltó una risa nasal. —Joven Yagen, ese tipo de bromas no son para nada...

— ¡Hermano! ¡Cuñado! — La voz y seguridad de Namazuo hacían que la gente tomará más en serio las palabras de Yagen.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Está vez era la voz de Tomoe, quien llevaba en brazos a su pequeño.

—Creo que hay un error. — Dijo el Conde Nagamitsu. —Este joven. — Señaló a Souza.

—Ese joven es mi sobrino político. — Comentó con total tranquilidad. —Por lo tanto, le solicito que lo suelte. — Honebami y Namazuo se acercaron más a Souza y Sayo.

—No llores. — Dijo Namazuo cargando a Sayo. —Ya estamos aquí. — Dijo abrazando al pequeño.

—Souza, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó, clavando su vista en los pequeños moretones que había en sus brazos, Souza los cubrió.

—Estoy bien. — Dijo en voz baja.

—Apoyar las mentiras de un niño es malo para su crianza. — Comentó aquel con aires de grandeza.

—Sería una lástima que en seis meses tuviera que tragarse sus palabras. — Dijo de forma tranquila Tomoe.

La gente no se esperó más y comenzó a abuchear e insultar al Conde, este miró a los Mitsuyo y al ahora Minamoto. —Espero poder hablar con sus cuñados. — Era claro que él no se creía las palabras de ellos.

 **~En Otro Lugar~**

—Este pueblo es mayormente conocido por la cantidad de florerías que tiene. — Dijo Hasebe, habían llegado apenas y el pueblo ya habían acaparado la atención del castaño.

—Veo que tiene varias flores que por estas fechas son difíciles de conseguir.

—Así es, como dije hay tantas florerías, que te sorprende la de plantas que hay.

—Cierto. — Dijo animado.

Habían pasado el día con Uguisumaru y Hakusan, este último no parecía despegarse de Nakigitsune, y aquello le parecía de lo más normal a los otros dos.

—Kogitsunemaru... — Llamó Uguisumaru.

—Dime.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Kogitsunemaru no dijo nada y sólo le miró. —Verás, durante cuatro meses estaré fuera de Japón, generalmente suelo llevar a Hakusan conmigo pero... últimamente me da grima llevarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que te da grima?

—Bueno... nuestra suegra...

—Ejerció la prostitución, también me lo contó mi príncipe.

— ¿Mi príncipe?

—No eres el único que le llama de forma peculiar a su pareja. — Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Cierto. — Sonrió Uguisumaru.

— ¿Y bien, qué es lo que te preocupa?

La sonrisa de Uguisumaru se borró. —Varios de los hombres con los que la compañía tiene tratos... reconocen a Hakusan, y la forma en la que lo ven... me preocupa que le hagan daño, jamás permitiría que le pusieran una mano encima, pero no quiero arriesgarlo. — Confesó su preocupación.

—Por lo visto, pese a que Nao trató de ocultarlos para protegerlos, hubo gente que logró verlos con ella, en su momento Nakigitsune también tuvo que lidiar con ello, hay demasiada gente estúpida y enferma.

—Nao siempre procuró que sus hijos estuviesen bien y nunca los expuso.

—Debieron haber sido algunos locos.

—Eso pienso yo también.

—Bueno, por mi parte y de Nakigitsune, encantados de cuidarlo, pero... ¿como vas a plantearle que no irá contigo? Antes mencionaste que tenías un hermano.

—Mi hermano y su pareja desean tener un bebé, y aunque nuestro hogar no es pequeño, Okanehira y Koryu parecen sentirse un poco presionados habiendo más personas en casa, además, suele aburrirse en esos viajes.

—Ya veo, de ser así, ten por seguro que estará bien con nosotros, vivimos en un "refugio" para niños en las afueras de Tohitori, en refugio es de mi hermano y su cuñado, sé que la palabra "refugio" da la impresión de un lugar pequeño, pero es un lugar demasiado grande, y hay varias habitaciones, técnicamente es como un internado, los niños reciben atención médica, psicológica y educación. Ah, y la comida no es de prisión como en otros sitios. — Bromeó con lo último.

— ¡Uguisumaru! — Corrió hasta ellos el peliplata. — ¿Puedo quedarme con mi hermano?, en lo que estás de viaje.

— _Bueno, ya nos ahorramos el planteamiento._ — Pensaron el albino y el peliverde.

—Bueno, no voy a obligarte, le avisaré a Okanehira luego. — Hakusan asintió. —Dijiste que viven a las afueras de Tohitori, ¿cierto? — Dijo mirando a Kogitsunemaru, éste asintió. —Tohitori está algo retirado, lo bueno es que el viaje es menos largo en carreta.

Se dirigieron al hostal donde se habían hospedado Nakigitsune y Kogitsunemaru, tomaron las pequeñas maletas que habían llenado y salieron de este. Uguisumaru les guió hasta donde yacía la carreta de los Kobizen. Subieron a esta y comenzaron su viaje hasta el pueblo en donde Hakusan pasaría cuatro meses con su hermano mayor.

En la calle principal de aquel pueblo se paseaba un castaño, su marido le había contado del pueblo, pero verlo era aún más fascinante, estaba sumido en aquellas bellas flores hasta que el sonido de caballos jalando una carreta le obligó a echarse hacía atrás.

La carreta se frenó, pues enfrente estaban cruzando algunos cargadores con mercancía para alguno de los locales de aquella calle, uno de los tripulantes miró a través de la ventanilla que estaba en la puerta y vio a un joven de cabellos castaños cortos, este tenía el rostro agachado, pero como si de un impulso se tratara, el chico de cabellos castaños alzó el rostro.

— _¡Ishikirimaru!_

— _¡Kogitsunemaru!_

Se llamaron mutuamente de forma mental, ambos abrieron sus ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitían.

La carreta comenzó a andar de nuevo y con su marcha, un nudo en la garganta se posaba en Kogitsunemaru, Ishikirimaru no estaba mejor, pues sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y su corazón a apretujarse.

— ¿Kogitsunemaru?

— ¿Eh? — El albino despabiló un poco.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Nakigitsune notó el cambio drástico en el semblante de su novio.

—Ah, sí, sólo se me puso la mente en blanco, es todo. — Era una mentira, pero algo le decía que había visto mal, discretamente miró hacia atrás, notando como el de cabellos castaños seguía con la mirada la carreta y llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, conocía a la perfección ese hábito no había duda. — _¡Es Ishikirimaru!_ — Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, pero parpadeó fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

 **~En Las Afueras De Tohitori~**

El pequeño Sayo se había abrazado a su padre como Koala a un árbol después de haberse encontrado con el Conde Nagamitsu. Tomoe había logrado tranquilizar al pelirosa y al peliazul, Yagen por su parte se sentía mal por haber metido a Souza en semejante situación, pues la gente no dejaba de vociferar que su "compromiso" era una abominación, lo cual claramente afectaba al pelirosa.

Llegaron al albergue y entraron a este, aunque Tomoe no quisiera, debía hablar con sus cuñados sobre lo acontecido, pues habían hablado de un compromiso y encina había mucha gente de testigos, que si bien lo veían a mal, habían oído a Yagen y a él afirmar la existencia de dicha unión. Encima, el Conde había "amenazado" con ir a hablar con los padres de Yagen, no decirles nada sería darle la razón a ese hombre, que en lo personal le daba lo mismo, pero al ver a Souza y a Sayo temerle, le quedó en claro que definitivamente tenían que alejarse de aquel hombre.

—Han tardado. — Dijo Shishio al verles.

—Nos demoramos por los panques. — Dijo tranquilo Namazuo.

—Ya veo, bueno vayan a jugar, en un rato más estará la cena. — Los chicos asintieron, Honebami y Namazuo se llevaron a Yagen consigo, Souza por su parte, era claro que tenía las mismas intenciones que Tomoe.

—Shishio... ¿En donde están Odenta y Higekiri? — Preguntó Tomoe, arrullando a Mori.

—Están en la oficina, ahí hay un sillón bastante acolchado y Higekiri está bastante cómodo. — Dijo sonriendo.

—Ya veo... — Miró a Souza, estaba bien si él no quería ir, después de todo Tomoe podía explicar la situación.

—Me... me gustaría hablar con ellos. — Su voz estaba un tanto temblorosa.

—Vamos. — Dijo Tomoe, acomodando a Mori de tal forma que su brazo izquierdo quedase libre, mismo que posó en los hombros de Souza, tratando así de darle un poco más de calma.


	13. Sweet Memories

**~Sweet Memories~**

Le había visto, y no tenía dudas, aquellos ojos rojos, aquellos cabellos blancos, aquel inusual peinado que semejaba las orejas de un zorro. Su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho, cubrió su boca, pues sentía que incluso aquel órgano que bombeaba sangre, podría salir de ella.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y la presión en su pecho comenzó a aumentar, logrando que el castaño cállese de rodillas.

— ¡Ishikirimaru! — Llamó su esposo, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado. —Ishikirimaru, ¿qué ocurre? — Le abrazó tratando de calmar al castaño, pues parecía que este no podía respirar adecuadamente. —Ishikirimaru… — Abrazó al chico y paso su mano por el lloroso rostro de este. —Calma, calma.

Mientras aquella carreta salía del pueblo, Kogitsunemaru permanecía estático viendo a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kogitsunemaru? — Nuevamente la voz de Nakigitsune le sacaba del shock.

—No, nada, se me ha puesto la mente en blanco, no te preocupes. — Dijo sonriente.

Nakigitsune no preguntó de nuevo, podía notar que algo le pasaba a Kogitsunemaru, pero prefirió dejar que el otro se lo dijese cuando lo creyese adecuado.

—Hermano. — Llamó Hakusan.

— ¿Mmn?

— ¿Ustedes están casados? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, la idea de su hermano estando casado se le hacía de lo más divertida, después de todo, Hakusan ya se había casado, lo normal sería que Nakigitsune, siendo el mayor también lo estuviese.

—Ah… eso… — Sus mejillas se coloraron tanto que era posible ver el sonrojo a través de la máscara.

Hakusan parpadeó un par de veces y después miró a Kogitsunemaru, entre cerró los ojos e hizo un puchero.

Había sido socorrido y llevado a una posada, en esta dejó a Ishikirimaru recostado en la cama, pues el castaño había quedado inconsciente, alarmando de sobremanera a su marido.

—No debe preocuparse de nada, la salud de su esposo está bien, pero parece que ha recibido una fuerte conmoción. — Hasebe trataba de hacer memoria pero no recordaba ningún evento reciente que pudiese ser válido para la situación actual de Ishikirimaru. —Le recomiendo que evite que su esposo siga recibido noticias fuertes, deje que se calmen las aguas. — Aquello le había sonado verdaderamente raro a Hasebe, pero no dijo nada innecesario.

—No se preocupe, cuidaré que Ishikirimaru no se sobresalte de nuevo. — Acompañó al médico hasta la puerta de la habitación, se despidió de este y regresó a donde se encontraba el castaño. —¿Qué te pasó, Ishikirimaru?— Acercó una silla a la cama y de sentó en esta, acariciando el dorso de la mano derecha de Ishikirimaru. —De acuerdo con el médico, su desmayo fue por una fuerte impresión, acaso le estará afectando mis matrimonios pasados?, de ser así… lo mejor será evitar hablar de los otros dos.— Soltó un suspiró y acarició la frente de su marido.

— ¿Niño Ishikirimaru?

—No saldré.

—¿Niño Ishikirimaru~? — Nana sonrió, el pequeño amo era bastante hábil en aquel juego, pero ya era algo tarde, Lord Munechika se preocuparia si no veía a su retoño.

— ¡Nana! — La voz de otro de sus pequeños amos llamó su atención.

—Niño Mikazuki… ¿qué pasa? — Le preguntó con dulzura al pequeño de seis años.

—Papá habló con mi mami. — Dijo parpadeando varias veces, clara señal de que el nene tenía sueño.

—Ay, mi niño. —Dijo con dulzura, alzando en brazos al pelinegro azulado. —Busquemos a su hermano, ¿le parece? — Mikazuki asintió animado, tenía sueño, pero la idea de jugar un poquito más le era más agradable que la dulce idea de dormir.

— ¡Ishikirimaru~~~~! — El pequeño pero agradable gritillo de Mikazuki causaba gracia a todo aquel que le escuchara, su voz era suave y sumando que estaba más dormido con desierto hacía que todos sonrieran. — ¡Ishi~~~~kiri~~~~maru~~~~~~~! —Cada molécula de oxígeno en sus pulmoncitos fue expulsada en aquel grito, haciendo que los últimos sonidos de la "u", fuesen graciosos.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Mikazuki reconoció esa risilla. — ¡Hermano! — Nana bajó al pequeño y este corrió hasta atrás de un arbusto, ahí, se encontró con su hermano mayor, mismo que estaba en un ataque de risa, pues oír como la voz de su hermanito drenaba sus pulmones era algo que inevitablemente le causaba gracia. — ¡Te encontré!

— ¡Perdí! ¡Perdí! — Anunció el castaño abrazando a su hermanito.

Nana sonrió al ver aquello. —Vamos mis niños, Lord Munechika llegará a casa. — Anunció, ambos tomaron de la mano a Nana y se fueron con ella al anterior de la mansión.

Una vez en el interior ambos pequeños corrieron hasta la habitación que compartían, ahí se encontraba su hermano, Kogitsunemaru.

—Zorrito… — Llamó con voz baja Mikazuki.

Su hermano abrió los ojos con pesar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Kogi? — Preguntó Ishikirimaru, acercándose a su hermano.

—Ishi… Mika… — Dijo el albino al poder identificar a los dos que habían entrado a la habitación.

Ishikirimaru posó su mano en la frente de su hermano, comprobando que aún tenía la temperatura algo alta. —Mikazuki, quédate aquí, iré por Nana. — El menor asintió, dejando así que Ishikirimaru saliese de nuevo de la habitación.

En la entrada de la mansión un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas, al primero que vio fue a su primogénito que parecía buscar a alguien.

— ¿Ishikirimaru?

El mencionado de detuvo en seco y miró hacia la entrada. — ¡Papá! — Gritó el chico corriendo hasta su padre.

— ¿A quién buscas? — Preguntó de forma amorosa aquel caballero.

—Papi, Kogitsunemaru sigue con fiebre. — Habló tomando a su padre de las mejillas.

—Vamos a ver. — Dijo llevando al castaño en brazos hasta la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Al entrar bajó a Ishikirimaru y caminó hasta quedar al lado del albino. Posó su mano en la frente de su pequeño, la fiebre no era demasiado alta, pero aún así, era para ser considerada. —Esperen un poco. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresó con un cuenco con agua y un paño.

Dejó el cuenco encima de la cómoda al lado de la cama de Kogitsunemaru, sumergió el paño y después lo exprimió, dejando aquel trozo de tela lo suficiente húmedo como para refrescar, procedió a colocarlo en la frente del albino, removiendo algunos cabellos para que el paño tuviera más contacto en la frente ajena, después de ello lo presiono un poco. Lord Munechika miró a sus pequeños.

—Kogitsunemaru estará bien. — Comentó mirando la preocupación de sus retoños.

—Somos malos. — Comentó Mikazuki.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Salimos a jugar, mientras Kogitsunemaru estaba en cama.

Lord Munechika sonrió y atrajo a sus niños para abrazarlos. —Eso no los vuelve malos, Kogitsunemaru no sería feliz sabiendo que ustedes no jugaban por estar preocupados por él. — Besó la frente de sus hijos.

—Hasta acá se oían las rosas de Ishi. — La voz del albino llamó la atención de los otros tres, quienes voltearon a verlo.

Sus ojitos mostraban cansancio, pero si tono de voz era mejor que otros días.

—Kogi… — Mikazuki se bajó de la pierna de su padre y subió a la cama de su hermano, recostándose a su lado.

Ishikirimaru imitó su acción, acostándose del otro lado, Lord Munechika miró a sus tres pequeños, pronto serían cuatro, seguro que aquella imagen se repetiría, pero ahora sería un pequeñito o pequeñita en medio.

* * *

 **Lo sé está muy corto, pero no quería revelar algunos datos xD**

 **Ustedes disculpen la demora.**


End file.
